


The Lonely Astronaut

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Alien Planet, Alien Tweek Tweak, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Astronauts, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bloodshed, Castles, Child Abuse, Child Death, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fights, Forgiveness, Humiliation, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Killing, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, New Planets, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Pain, Planets, Princes & Princesses, Punishment, Romance, Rough Kissing, Royalty, Science Fiction, Servants, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Space Battles, Space Stations, Spaceman Craig Tucker, Spaceships, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Torture, Treason, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: The planet Earth was destroyed, all of humanity seemed to be gone, and a young man who managed to escape the dying planet is now drifting in space, not sure what to do or where to go. As time continues on, the young man continues to drift in space alone. Will the young astronaut ever find a place he can call home? Will he ever find another living being?The answers to Craig Tucker's questions will finally be answered when he found himself on an alien planet, ruled by the most stubborn, bloodthirsty, and handsomest alien prince.





	1. Captain's Log #1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, a new chapter story, and it's all based on the story from a Story For You. As always, this story will contain a few elements from what I written in that one shot, but not completely. So without further ado, hope you enjoy the new story!

"Is the camera recording? I hope the camera is recording...Thomas, is it recording?"

"Yes, it's recording, dear."

"Oh good. Alright everyone, smile for the camera!"

It was my eighteen birthday today, and my family thought it would be a nice idea to celebrate by having a small party with cake, singing, games, and good food. I honestly didn't want something this big nor did I actually want a party, but mom insisted.

"Jesus mom, you're making this into a huge deal. I only turned eighteen today, no need to go this far," I said.

"Well we can also use this as an excuse to celebrate the fact that you'll be going to college in a few months," mom smiled, she pointed the camera towards me, "now why don't you hold up your acceptance letter?"

"Jesus," I sighed, but did I was told. I held up my acceptance letter from the school I wanted to go. My mom smiled and zoomed in on the letter.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Craig! I can't believe you're going to college soon..."

"You're not going to cry are you?" I snorted.

"Don't be a smart ass, Craig," dad sighed.

"Sorry," I sighed, "thanks for the party you guys, but you really didn't have to go this far for me."

"Well this might be the last time we get to do something like this as a family," mom said, "you will be moving to California after all," mom suddenly hugged me tightly after handing the camera to my dad.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," I blushed.

"Why? Your friends aren't even here yet," Tricia snorted.

"Trish, don't be rude to your big brother. I know you're going to miss him as well when he leaves."

"....Okay fine. I'm sorry," Tricia pouted.

I smiled and patted my sister's head. Tricia swatted my hand away, pretending to look annoyed, but I can see the smile on her face. I chuckled and decided to not complain and just enjoy the party. After all, mom could be right, who knows when I can do something like this with the family, might as well humor them.

"You know I'll call you, dad, and Tricia everyday once I leave, right?" I said.

"I know, but it won't be the same," mom leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Now why don't we get that cake ready."

"Hold on, I'm still waiting for my friends. I'm just wondering what's taking them so long..." I took out my phone, but saw no messages. "...Huh?" I suddenly noticed that my phone wasn't receiving any signals, "that's...weird..." I moved my phone around, trying to see if I could get a signal, but nothing. "Uh...is anyone getting a signal?" Everyone took their phones out, but all seemed surprised themselves.

"No...I don't have a signal..."

"Me neither."

"What's going on?"

We all jumped when we hear a siren in the distance, it was the emergency siren, but....why was it going off? It only goes off if something major is happening...something...life threatening.

"Uh...guys...you might want to look outside," Tricia said when she stared outside through the window.

We all ran over and looked outside, we all paled when we saw something falling from the sky. They look like meteors, but...something was off about them. They were falling way too fast and crashing into houses, streets, and the like. What was weird was the strange purple cloud that was coming out of them.

"Honey? What are those!?" Mom asked as she clung onto dad.

"I....I don't know," dad said as he held mom tightly.

"......"

It was the end of the world.

* * *

"Okay...is this thing recording? Ugh...why don't they make this more easier? Let's see...the red light means it's recording, right? ...Okay, got it." I sat back down, staring at the camera. I took a deep breath before speaking, "captain's log, day one. Uh...hi...I'm Craig Tucker, I'm eighteen years old, almost going to be nineteen in a few months, and I'm...in space. Um...it's been a few days since I escape from the dying planet Earth, and it's been awhile since I've seen anyone. So hopefully...once I send this log to anyone who managed to escape along with me...hopefully...you guys can...find me...." I paused, remembering how I was put on a ship while my parents and sister went to different ships. My ship managed to go through the atmosphere and escape, but I didn't see any other ships before my ship automatically flew off. "Sorry...I was just thinking.

I sat back, staring out of the window to see the now black looking planet that once was my home. My ship was pretty far, so the planet looked like a speck, but I still know that it was my planet. I wonder if anyone managed to escape, I wonder if my family were okay. I know my parents were sick from the strange purple cloud, but....they couldn't have left them there...right?

"...Anyways...uh....yeah...I'm out here...and if anyone else is out there...please contact me....we can try getting though this together. Hell...I kinda wish the government made these ships bigger so that more people could be in it instead of one per person, but I guess with how limited time was...this was all they could manage...still...glad I was able to get my very own ship. Ha....ha...." I dropped my smile, and looked out the window again. "....Mom...dad...Tricia? If you're out there...please....find me, or at least tell me where you are. Please tell me you're okay...please tell me you're alive...." I could feel tears forming. "I don't want to be alone...please....be okay." I sniffled and wiped my tears away. I stopped recording and started sending the log to anyone that might be out there.

Once it was sent, I leaned back in my chair, trying my best to calm myself down. I need to be brave, I'll never survive if I sat around and started crying. I need to focus on trying to find someone, anyone. I need to make sure that I'm not the only one out here.

"Okay Craig....it's you...an instruction book....and the dark, cold void outside....you can do this," I grabbed the instruction book and began reading.

I just only hope my video will reach someone soon.

Time went by, and though I still haven't heard from anyone yet, I was still hopeful. For now, I busied myself with taking care of the plants that served as a source of food and oxygen, I took care of any repairs the ship needed, and I made sure to keep the ship at a reasonable distance from the planet. Who knows how far that toxic gas might reach me, all I know is, that toxic gas eats through metal, which is one of the reasons why the government made these ships small and meant for one person, much to everyone's dismay.

I still get nightmares thinking about all the people that weren't able to get their own ships. Because of the limited space, only those who were healthy, young, or has a set of skills that might be needed for when we venture out to find a new home. My family and I were able to get in since Tricia and I were young, dad was pretty decent with mechanical stuff, and mom could help with taking care of children that were definitely coming. The only problem that my parents had to hide when getting in was the fact they were sick. They got sick from the purple clouds when they ventured out to find food, luckily for them, they weren't sick enough to die immediately, but judging from how they looked and how slow they were getting, I knew sooner or later they were going to kick the bucket, but none of us wanted them to die on the dying planet, so even if it was unfair to many others, we lied about them being sick. The guilt never went away. All those innocent people....I just only hope the government made enough ships for a good amount of people. I know mothers and their children will be sharing a ship, and I have heard there were a few ships that can hold up to two or three people. Still...I wonder where they are.

"Captain's log, day five. Hey, it's me again...uh...still haven't heard from anyone yet, and I'm starting to get a bit antsy here. Sorry, it's just...it's been five days since we all finally launched, and I'm getting a bit...worried...since I still haven't seen any ships around, so yeah..." I cleared my throat, staring at the camera intently, "I'm just glad there is a surplus of food and water, so I don't have to worry about starving or being dehydrated, but still...it would be nice to hear from someone so we can start looking for a place to live, cause god knows how much space ice cream and spinach I can consume before I get sick, and I got to save up the other food just in case. I know my sister is going to love the chocolate here...my mom is going to love the soup, and my dad will enjoy the chicken...or whatever it really is...still taste like chicken, so that's good." My stomach started growling, "....uh...I guess I'll keep this short. So yeah...anyone out there? My name is Craig Tucker, and I'm here....please contact me..." I turned the camera off and sent it.

I sat back in my chair, getting more and more anxious by the minute. How long is this going to take? I can't be the only one who escaped...right?

My stomach growled, "ugh...back to eating spinach...I wonder if the cauliflower is ready yet."

The longer I stay on this ship, the more and more frustrated I become. I still haven't heard from anyone, and no matter how many video logs I send, I still don't get a reply, no signal, no word, no call, nothing! It really feels like I'm the only one out here.

"Come on you stupid thing...work...work!" I slammed the television and finally, I get a signal, "thank god. Come on, please be okay...someone has to be out there..." I flipped the channel around until I finally see something on the screen, I sighed in relief.

"Afternoon...everyone....it's been twenty days since the world...ack...the world came to its end. The ships...ack...the ships have all launched into space and those lucky sons of bitches are...ack...going to be finding a new home." The new reporter kept coughing until blood came out. "....I don't know how long we have left...I just hope...I just hope my baby girl is doing fine," the new reporter sighed, "honey...if you're hearing this...be a good girl and make sure you're nice to your new friends, okay? They'll take good care of you...ack..." the reporter gasped for air and coughed for almost a minute. "Yes...time is really becoming bleak here...but...at least the future for humanity isn't lost, and we-"

Suddenly, the president comes walking out, looking quite terrified all of a sudden. The president kept walking while the crowd surrounded him, wanting answers, wondering if they'll be able to leave as well or if their families that took off were fine. However, when the camera showed the president's face, he looked....mortified.

"It failed...the plan failed..."

"Excuse me? What failed Mr. President?"

"The ships...they didn't make it..."

My heart froze.

"W-what? What are you talking about? We saw them launching earlier," the reporter said.

"It seems a few managed to escape the Earth's atmosphere...but...they all exploded during the launch....all the other ships...they weren't able to go....the cloud...they...they destroyed the ships..."

"D-destroyed? Destroyed!? What about my baby!?" The reporter dropped her professional appearance and was now grabbing at the president's collar, "what happened to my baby!?" The woman screamed, but no one stopped her, everyone was too shocked at what they were hearing.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...but no one made it...no one..." The president began crying.

The people all started getting riled up, all were panicking and screaming at what they were going to do. Suddenly, in the background, I see two familiar faces. It was mom and dad. They were still on Earth?

"Mom? Dad!?" I grabbed the screen, staring closely. It really was my parents.

"Sir, sir! We have breaking news, someone was able to survive during the launch!" A scientist exclaimed, making his way through the crowd and bringing up a tablet, "we've received a couple video logs from this individual, I'm sure if they come back to Earth with the ship, we can probably use the parts and save all of us!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well...who is this person?"

"Someone named...Craig Tucker. He's been up there for about...twenty days now, since we were able to retrieve his video logs, I assume he's still close by, so we might be able to make contact with him."

"Craig? Did you say, Craig Tucker!?" Mom ran towards the crowd with dad following close by. "Is it really Craig Tucker?"

"Yes, here is the video he sent."

 _"Uh...hi...I'm Craig Tucker, I'm eighteen years old, almost going to be nineteen in a few months, and I'm...in space."_ It was me.

"My baby!"

The president suddenly grabbed the camera, "Mr. Tucker, if you are there, listening to us, please...bring the ship back. Your ship is the only thing that can save us all. Since your ship was strong enough to actually get out of here, we need you to come back so we can reconstruct a ship that is big and strong enough to save us all. Please, you need to come back, we need your-"

Suddenly, everyone panicked when the ground started to shake. My eyes widened when I saw people falling and people screaming and running around.

"Oh no...no...I thought we had more time...I thought we had more time!" The scientist exclaimed.

"W-what is it!?" Mom screamed.

The scientist began to cry, "it's too late...it's too late..."

"No...no..."

"Craig! Honey! Please be ok-" Suddenly, the signal started going out and I began to panic.

"Mom? Mom!" I slammed on the TV, trying to get the signal back, "come on, please. What's going on!? Mom! Dad!" I kept punching the screen, trying to get a signal, but nothing. "Damn it!" I ran towards the window and tried to see the planet.

My heart sank when I saw it.

Earth exploded, it was gone. There was nothing left but large pieces of rock and debris.

"No....no...." I pressed my hands against the glass window, watching as the planet I once called home was now gone. Mom and dad...they were gone. Tricia...she was gone. My friends. They were all gone. "No....no no no no..." I fell to my knees as I began to weep.

I was now all alone out here.

* * *

"Captain's log, day....I'm gonna say...six hundred and fifty-three? No wait...yesterday was six hundred and fifty-three, today is six hundred and fifty-four...I think. Look, I'm not going to check so let's just say that it's six hundred and fifty-four," I sighed. "I don't know why I'm still doing this...after almost a year...but...I guess some part of me thought that....there might actually be someone out there besides me. I guess...I'm being a bit hopeful here...maybe too hopeful," I muttered. I stared at the camera, feeling myself going crazy by the minute. A year...a fucking year since the world ended...and what am I doing? Making video logs in hopes that someone will see them. "Anyways...even though the planet is gone...and I'm just hoping to hear a signal from someone...anyone really....I'm still trying to search for a new home. Of course...the planets in the Milky Way aren't...going to cut it anymore, not when the toxins kinda spread, kinda caused the sun to implode and basically...destroying all the planets, including Pluto..so yeah...finding a home on planets like Mars or Jupiter ain't happening. It's a good thing I steered the ship far enough from the implosion, but still...if anyone who was alive and was near the sun...probably died...so yeah! I might be the only human alive here...and might be the last one to die...." I went silent as I stared at the ground, "I miss you mom...I miss you dad....I miss you Trish. I miss everyone. I know I said this before...but...I think this might be the last log video I make...I just...I can't fucking take it anymore....it's been a year...since Earth was destroyed...and it'll be another year of...this. I just...can't take it....I'm going crazy up here on my own. There is no hope of finding a place to call home...there is no hope for me anymore....I'm sorry...I'm sorry to have failed you..." I began to cry.

A year. A fucking year of this bullshit. I've been up here for so long that...that...I can't even remember what day it is today, even though I've been doing these stupid video logs everyday, and for who? For what? There's no one out there! No one will see these! I'm just doing it to keep me sane, but even then...I'm going completely crazy! I can't take it anymore! I can't! I'm going to die out here, and no one will know!

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...this is goodbye..." I turned the camera off and pressed send, even if no one will see these. I leaned back against my chair, sniffling to myself as I came to my final decision. I can't stay up here any longer, there is no planet that I can land on, there is no future for me anymore. This is it, this is the end for me.

I got up and headed over to the storage compartment. I took out a small black case and opened it. There was a single gun inside and a box full of bullets. I just took the gun and one single bullet out. Once I put the bullet inside, I cocked the gun and pointed the gun near my head.

This was it. If I was going down, I'll do it on my own terms. I wasn't going to let death toy with me any longer.

"I'll see you soon, mom, dad, Tricia..." My hands began to tremble as my finger lightly touches the trigger. I began to count down, "five....f-four....three....t-t-two....o-"

Suddenly, the alarms in my ship began blaring, almost hurting my ears. My eyes widened, remembering what the instruction manual said. If the sirens are blaring, that meant...that meant.

"A nearby planet!" I gasped. I dropped the gun and started running the control room. I get in my ship and pulled down the screen. There it was, a planet, a fucking planet! I didn't care if I didn't know what the planet was or what galaxy I was in for this planet to be here, I just cared that there was a planet I can safely land on. I was saved! "Alright you hunk of metal, let's go!" I steered the ship towards the planet, excited to finally get out of this thing, to start a new life, and possibly meet someone. I mean come on, a planet like this must have a life form in it...right?

The moment my ship entered the atmosphere, I checked the computers to see if the planet's air was breathable, to my surprised and relief, the planet was breathable, so I can technically breathe in it, but I got to make sure it also doesn't have anything toxic in the air, so I'll need to scope around in my suit for a bit. Once the ship safely landed, I quickly changed into my suit and started venturing out, hoping to find someone to talk to.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out once I stepped outside. "No need to fear me, I am a human being from the planet known as Earth, I mean you no harm...just trying to find a new home."

Silence.

"....Hello?" I looked around and realized that there wasn't really much on this planet. It was mostly sand, rock, and what appeared to be a few twigs and roots from the ground, but no life form or anything. "....I wonder if they're tiny..." I muttered to myself. I used the magnifying glass that was built into my suit and looked down. I saw no one, only space bacteria, but not intelligent life forms or anything like that. "God damn it..." I sighed. Well...I guess finding a planet and finding a new home is better than nothing, still....I don't want to be alone. "I guess while I'm out here, might as well check out the place.

I took out my stuff from my pockets and started scanning the air for any radioactivity. So far, nothing, which is good, but I can't say that for the other part of the planet. After making sure to know where my ship is before I leave, I started looking around, checking the air, and maybe...possibly...any alien life.

"Hello?" I called out once more. Still nothing. "I guess it's just me..." I sighed, continuing to check the air and possibly anything that's worth checking out. I soon stumble upon a shrub with strange looking berries. I pick one of them out and started to examine them. "Huh...wonder if these things are poisonous," I muttered as I used my scanner to check them out. Suddenly, the berry began to move in my hand and before I knew it, the berry grew into a worm like creature that wrapped itself around my hand. "Shit! I shouted as I tried to get it off, the worm like creature hissed and suddenly jumped onto my helmet, looking ready to bite me with its many rows of teeth. "Thank god I'm wearing my helmet," I sighed in relief.

Then...the unspeakable happened.

The worm suddenly spits out this strange juice onto my helmet, melting the shield. Crap. Without another second, I quickly grabbed the worm and threw it to the ground, stomping it dead, I then quickly remove my helmet and threw it away from me before the acid like juice could touch my skin.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed, backing away from the shrub and hoping the other fake berries don't turn into that acid shooting, razor sharp teeth worm thing. "The fuck is this?" Whatever that thing was, I better stay away from it. If there were other alien life forms around here, I wonder they're just as dangerous as that thing.

As I was backing away from the shrub, picking my helmet up to see if I can repair it, I suddenly hear a beeping noise in my pocket. I quickly look around to see where the beeping noise was coming from and I suddenly realized it was my life detector.

"...Huh?" The first thing I see was a red dot coming towards where I am, and then two dots, then three. Finally, I see a horde of dots all coming towards where I was standing. I did not have a good feeling about this. Before I could do anything, I suddenly see a horde of strange creatures running towards me. These creatures were riding another creature like horses, except the horse like creature didn't even look like a horse, it looked more reptile like and look like they can easily rip me to shreds.

The aliens suddenly surround me, scaring the living hell out of me. They all were wearing a light emerald green armor with helmets covering their heads. I noticed they were holding spear like weapons that were a hot pink color and appeared to be made of metal. One of the armored wearing alien with a more different looking helmet stepped closer to me, looking down at me, and though I couldn't see his eyes, I can tell he was glaring at me.

"Yak roo grack crone cree," the alien said.

"U-uh...what?" I muttered. They were speaking an alien language that I wasn't familiar with.

Suddenly, one of them points a gun looking thing towards me, and I panicked when they pulled the trigger and a strange light beam suddenly scanned all over my body. Whatever that thing was, at least it didn't kill me...I hope.

"Who are you," the same alien said, this time in English. I guess that gun was some sort of translator?

I stood there, speechless for a few seconds before I snapped out of it and replied, "m-my name is Craig Tucker, I'm from the planet Earth. I-I came here in search of a new home...I uh...I mean you...n-no harm," I said. Honestly, I feel like I'm the one that's going to get harmed here.

The other aliens looked at each other, mumbling something that I couldn't really understand or hear that well. I began to feel anxious and wonder what is going on. A part of me hoped that these people were nice and were just trying to see whether to take me to their home or whatever and hopefully not kill me.

The aliens suddenly turned back towards me and pointed their weapons at me. "You're coming with us."

Okay, another part of me did think that these aliens are planning to kill me and probably harvest my organs, so yeah..I'm running. Without another second, I threw my helmet at the leader, giving myself an enough distraction to start booking it out of there and hope to reach my ship. Problem was is that the gravity here isn't the same as on Earth, it was enough to keep my feet on the ground, but not enough to help me run from these lunatics!

"Get him!" I hear the aliens shout and I then hear running feet coming towards me along with shouts and threats to have my head.

"Shit shit shit shit!" I cursed as I now decided to hop in hopes of getting away from them. I eventually see my ship and was more than happy to see it, I tried to go faster, while keeping a steady pace away from the aggressive aliens behind me. "Almost there!" I gritted my teeth as I was about to reach the ship.

Just then, I hear a gunshot and my body froze. As if a warm energy shield surrounded my body, I found myself stopping, just mere inches from reaching the door. I paled when I found myself going backwards as the aliens surround my ship, using the same gun they were using on me to carry the ship.

"L-let go! Let me go!" I shouted, panicking as I tried to move my body, but weapon they were using on me, it was strong and I could barely budge.

"We must take this intruder to the prince, he'll know what to do with this intruder," the leader said.

"P-prince?"

The aliens all yelled in what sounded like a victory scream before taking me and my ship to wherever the hell they were taking me. I tried to fight back, but I couldn't do anything, not with this raygun holding me still.

God damn it, not only did I found myself landing on a planet full of dangerous and crazy aliens, but it's a planet that is based on monarchy instead of a democracy. What the hell did I found myself getting into!?

* * *

"Talk." I get punched in the face and I found myself spitting out blood. My nose is definitely broken, my right eye is swollen, and half of my face is nothing but pain and bruises. These guys are relentless. "I said, talk!" A kick in the stomach.

"Augh....I already told you everything! I don't know what you want!" I exclaimed.

"Don't play dumb, human. All you humans are nothing but liars."

"I'm not-" Another punch in the face. "God! What are your fists made of!? Iron!?" I shouted in agony. Oh how I wish my hands weren't being held up by these chains, or how I wish I wasn't being lifted up a few inches from the ground. This was torture!

"Damn human, if you do not tell us why you are here, I will-"

"Please stop," a new person suddenly comes into the dungeon room or whatever it's called. The moment the new person came, the asshole who was beating the shit out of me backed away, getting on one knee and bowing his head.

"My prince."

"Prince?" Oh great.

The figure was wearing a hooded cloak, covering most of his face. Once he stepped in front of me, I could see a pair of green eyes looking straight at me. "Oh my...you really did a number on him, Glog."

"Thank you, my prince," the asshole, Glog I'm guessing his name is, said.

The prince suddenly takes off his hood, revealing his face. I could feel my breath stopping as I saw his face. He was gorgeous. I mean, I was surprised by how close to human like was, aside from the small antennas poking out of his head, but still, he had to be the most handsomest alien I have ever-

"Trash." I felt another punch on my face. The prince then suddenly started choking me, and I was gasping for air.

Okay, I take back everything I just said about him. "A-ack! P-please...n-no...." I felt tears in my eyes as I was losing air in my lungs.

"Oh look look Glog, it is true. If a human's oxygen supply was cut off, their faces do turn blue. How cute," the asshole prince finally let me go and I was able to breathe again.

"A-ah...w-what do you...want from me?" I gasped for air, feeling tears in my eyes.

The prince smile dropped as he glared at me, "how dare you speak that way to me, intruders and trash like you are not allowed to speak that way to me," the prince snapped his fingers and I felt a punch against my stomach, strong enough to knock the air out.

"Ack!" I gasped as I began to cough up blood.

"I am prince Tweek Tweak, the prince of this entire planet, and I shall be address with respect, you got that trash?"

If it means not getting another punch like that, I'll say whatever I have to, "nnngg...y-yes...your highness," I said.

The prince smiled, looking quite satisfied, "alright, let's get back to business, why are you here? How did you get here? Last time I checked, humans from planet Earth live in a galaxy called the Milky Way, or whatever you called it, and that means you're light-years away from where this planet is. So how did you get here and why?"

"Like I said, my planet was destroyed by these strange meteorites and I was sent into space in hopes of finding a new home. I mean you no threat at all!" I said.

"Tch, as if you could eve be threatening. Just look at how scrawny your arms are, and the way you look. You wouldn't last a day in the battlegrounds," the prince said, suddenly, his eyes widened and he had a scary looking smirk on his face. "That's...actually sounds like a great idea..."

"My prince...you don't mean-"

"Yes, I do, Glog. I really really do," the prince suddenly giggled wickedly. The prince then turned towards me, "as punishment for coming to my planet without permission, killing my prize pet's babies-"

"W-wait, I didn't know that worm thing was a beloved pet's baby! I swear!"

"Do not speak such a way to the prince!" Glog pointed his spear towards my face, looking ready to stab me with it. I quickly shut my mouth.

"As I was saying, for coming to our planet, killing the babies of my beloved War Mogel, and speaking without my permission, you shall be sent to the arena, there, you'll be fighting for you life," the prince smirked.

"W-what!? Fight!? You can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Uh...last I checked, I'm the prince of this planet, remember? I can do whatever I want, and if I want to see your blood spilling everywhere on the battlegrounds, then I'm going to see you fight. It doesn't matter if you know how to fight or not, human, all I care about is seeing some bloodshed."

"Oh come on, all I did was wanting to find a new home! It's not like I'm trying to hurt anyone!" I exclaimed.

"Who cares what your intent for being here was, seeing you get your head cut off will be so fun for me," the prince grinned. "Alright Glog, I'll let you continue your fun, but be sure to let him rest for tomorrow's battle. Got to let this one have all his blood before it stars spilling out of him."

"Yes, my prince," Glog stood up and cracked his knuckles and he stepped towards me.

The prince pulled up his hood, covering his face again, as he was about to leave, he stopped and turned towards me. "I almost forgot. Welcome to Planet Xero, the most violent, dangerous, and bloodthirsty planet in the entire galaxy. I do hope you enjoy your time here, human, for it might be your last very soon," the prince chuckled before leaving.

"W-wait! Wait! Please!" I shouted.

"Hrrraa!" I felt another punch to my face.

* * *

For as long as this planet has existed, there was always a king to rule it. My father was the king, same goes for his father, and his father, and so on. After the death of my father, from one of his hunts, and my mother dying during one of our wars, I was left to take over the throne.

...Sorta.

You see, because of my age at the time my parents died, I wasn't old enough to actually rule the kingdom, even if I have proven countless times that I was capable of ruling an entire planet, I mean...I did cut off the head of a glorgon at the age of ten, but I guess that wasn't enough. So until my coronation, which happens to be in a few weeks, my uncle and aunt are technically the rulers, but I still have most of the power, while they mainly focus on the boring stuff such as decision making, holding parties, and the like. As for me, I'm busy making up war plans, seeing which planet to conquer, which enemies we should fight, and most of all, hosting the weekly battles at the arena, where all the prisoners we have are to be fighting to the death until one lives. At the end of the month, whoever is still standing, I get to choose whether they shall live and be my servant...or just kill them because why not? Ha ha ha!

"How are things Kree?" I asked as I take a sip of my ambrosia. I was currently in the tub, taking a nice and relaxing bath. After all, being a prince can be quite stressful at times.

"Well my prince, earlier this morning, our troops were able to conquer the planet Wamba and we have secured ten more prisoners. We also destroyed the planet Rombus and Calzoon, taking all their treasures and the like," Kree said.

"Splendid," I sighed happily, that will show those worthless trash to never mess with my planet again. To think they had the gall to try and invade my planet, saying how they were going to conquer it and enslave my people, and kill me. Ha! Look who's still alive...and look who's the one that got their heads cut off. Beautiful, don't you agree, Kree?"

"Yes, my prince," Kree smiled, "I don't know how Xero would survive without you, if your father was here, he'd be very proud of you," Kree smiled.

"Ugh...don't mention my father's name. As much as I do love him at times, he can be rather...barbaric with his choices of battle. It's probably the reason why he died so soon..leaving me on my own to rule the kingdom and having his greedy brother taking over most of the kingdom. Ugh...I can't wait for my coronation, and then I can do whatever I want...maybe even send my damn uncle to the arena and watch his head be cut off, won't that be nice?"

"My prince sure does not like his uncle," Kree said.

"Of course not, that larvae has been trying to steal the kingdom from my father for years now, ever since my father beat him during the day it was time for one of them to be chosen to rule. My father was clearly the strongest and managed to beat my uncle before he could even get a single punch in, but now that my father is gone, that little larvae has been trying everything he can to take over the kingdom for himself. How disgusting. I swear, the first thing I'm going to do is have him and his awful wife be sent to the dungeon where they'll be whipped a thousand times until they scream in agony, what do you think?"

"A most lovely way to torture them, my prince," Kree smiled.

"Isn't it?" I smiled. I leaned back in the tub, letting the warm bubbles cover my body as I take a sip of my ambrosia.

Just then, the doors opened and my trusted general walks in, "my prince."

"Ugh, Wara, I thought I told you that I do not like to be disturbed when I'm bathing. Do you want me to pull that tongue out of your mouth?"

"Forgive me for intruding my prince, but my troops have found something in that human's ship. It seems he has been documenting his plans and thoughts everyday, we might be able to find something, such as who he is, why is he here, and if there are anymore like him," Wara said.

I grinned, "oh good, please, come and play it. I want to see who this damn human trash is for coming onto my planet."

"Yes, my prince," the general takes out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, "we were able to convert so that you'll be able to understand this human, my prince." Wara pressed play and the moment the screen showed that human's face, I watched carefully.

_"Captain's log, day one. Uh...hi...I'm Craig Tucker, I'm eighteen years old, almost going to be nineteen in a few months, and I'm...in space. Um...it's been a few days since I escape from the dying planet Earth, and it's been awhile since I've seen anyone. So hopefully...once I send this log to anyone who managed to escape along with me...hopefully...you guys can...find me...."_

"Craig...Tucker....hm..." I swirled my glass between my fingers, thinking. "How many of these...'captain's logs' are there, Wara?"

"Exactly six hundred and fifty four, my prince."

"Oh my, that many? He must have suffered for such a long time," I chuckled. "Please, play the latest one, I just want to see how much this human suffered before daring to come on my planet," I said.

"Yes, my prince," Wara then went to the latest video and I can see the tired look on this Craig Tucker fellow's face. How lovely.

_"I don't know why I'm still doing this...after almost a year...but...I guess some part of me thought that....there might actually be someone out there besides me. I guess...I'm being a bit hopeful here...maybe too hopeful."_

Ugh, he looked like he was going to cry. I always hated seeing people cry. It's a sign of weakness, that is what my father told me. It's why I never cried when my father died, never shed a tear when my soldiers fallen from battle, never weep when we lose a fight. When I become king, I'll be sure to ban crying, I will never show anyone, not our enemies or strangers that my planet is weak. I will never show my weakness to anyone, I will never cry.

_"I miss you mom...I miss you dad....I miss you Trish. I miss everyone. I know I said this before...but...I think this might be the last log video I make...I just...I can't fucking take it anymore....it's been a year...since Earth was destroyed...and it'll be another year of...this. I just...can't take it....I'm going crazy up here on my own. There is no hope of finding a place to call home...there is no hope for me anymore....I'm sorry...I'm sorry to have failed you..."_

"...." I stared at the crying human, feeling strange in my chest, not liking this feeling at all, never liking this feeling whenever I see someone cry in front of me. It was disgusting. "He's weak," I said, as I stared at this weeping man.

"He's even weaker since he's showing signs of defeat. It appears he was about to take his own life before coming to our planet, my prince. My troop found a weapon, a gun they called it, it had one bullet in it, even though there was a box full of them in a black box," Wara said.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at the human in front of me, "he'll never survive the area, he'll die the moment he sets foot in it. Ugh, I always hate quick battles, especially since we only do it once per week before the end of the month. Tomorrow won't be so fun," I sighed.

"....My prince...why don't we just kill the human? I tasted his blood, he is not worth eating, so I cannot allow his meat defile your royal tongue, and he's obviously weak. So why not just get this over with and kill him?"

I suddenly remembered he looked, how he was sad that his kind was possibly gone forever, how though he was hoping that there was another human like him out there, he knew there weren't. He was completely alone, no family, friends, no one. It's just him out here.

"Judging from this videos, it's clear that there are no others with him, he is completely alone," I said.

"Exactly, my prince. So we should not waste a good battle tomorrow and-"

"Let me finish, Wara," I glared at him. He closed his mouth, "as much as I would love to see this human cry in agony in the privacy of the dungeon, sharing that pain to everyone would make it even more lovely," I chuckled, "so even if the battle will be short, at least we'll get to see some nice torture action from this little larvae. So Wara, you cannot kill him, you are not allowed to kill him, and just in case, you and your men are not allowed to touch him till tomorrow's battle, you understand me?"

"Yes, my prince," Wara bowed his head.

"Good," I take a sip of my ambrosia, "now that we have everything set for tomorrow, the both of you, leave. I wish to bathe alone now," I said.

"Yes, my prince," both Kree and Wara said.

Once they both left my chambers, I grabbed the remote and stared at the screen. I went back to the previous video and pressed play.

_"Uh...hi...I'm Craig Tucker, I'm eighteen years old, almost going to be nineteen in a few months, and I'm...in space."_

I smiled as I take a sip of my ambrosia, staring at the human in front of me. I'll admit, he's quite nice to look at, but still a disgusting larvae to me. I smirked as I thought of the torment the human will be facing in battle. I almost feel sorry for him...almost.

"Well Craig Tucker...let's just see who you are and get to know you a bit better, shall we?" I smiled as I began to watch the next video log of his.

There will be bloodshed tomorrow, I can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes sadistic, bloodthirsty, war driven Tweek? I do...at least a little...what can I say? He's more fun to write along with a more mischievous Tweek. Don't judge me :3
> 
> So I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll get working on chapter 2 soon, but I'll probably be busy with ABCs of Creek as well as Heroes and Villains, so I'll try to get chapter 2 out as soon as possible, promise!


	2. Captain's Log #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is sent to the arena and has to fight. Tweek is having fun, but soon sees something that surprises him, and Craig soon realizes that this planet might be even more ruthless than he thought.

I was walking with Tricia, holding her hand and making sure she stays close. As we were walking, I noticed that Tricia was moving her gas mask a bit too much, I quickly turned and stopped her from moving it.

"Don't."

"It's too tight," Tricia said.

"I don't care if it's too tight, it's keeping you alive," I said.

"But they said that even with the gas mask, it doesn't matter," Tricia said.

"...." I sighed, hugging her tightly in my arms, "look...I know things seem bleak-"

"More like things are going to hell."

"Okay yes, that too...but we gotta stay positive," I said.

"Oh please, as if you're the type to stay positive," Tricia crossed her arms and stared at me.

"Okay yes, I'm not the most positive guy, but I'm trying here," I sighed. I picked up the bag of groceries and grabbed Tricia's hands, "now come on, we got to get home, and please...don't take off your mask until we get home. Promise me that."

"Fine," Tricia said.

We continued walking home with our groceries, but we suddenly stopped when we see a figure among the mist, running towards us. "Help! Please! Please! Help me!"

"....Tricia, stay back," I gently pushed Tricia behind me, handing her the bag of groceries.

Once Tricia was behind me, I looked ahead and saw a man with half of his face covered in large bumps that looked to be filled with puss and whatever else. The man came towards us and I feared he was going to do something, but then the man fell to the ground. He crawled towards us, begging for help.

"Please...please...help me...I don't want to die! Not like this!"

"...." I held Tricia close, making sure she doesn't see him. I closed my eyes for three seconds before trying to find the right words to say, "I'm sorry...we need to go," I said, trying my best to guide Tricia away from him.

The man tried to stop us, even trying to reach for Tricia's leg, but I quickly picked her up and quickly walked away. As we walked, I could hear the man collapsing completely on the ground, crying so loudly that I felt uneasy in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to help him, I do, but I couldn't risk him getting Tricia sick. Besides, judging from how his face looks, it won't be long until he passes, there's no cure nor is there a way to get out of it.

"....Tricia...please...keep your mask on," I said, I can feel my voice trembling.

"....Okay....okay....okay...." I felt Tricia hugging me tightly, placing her face against my back.

I just stayed silent, quickly taking Tricia home with the groceries. I really hated going outside, especially when finding food that isn't contaminated is very difficult or the fact that most of the people out here have become crazy, but I guess it can't be helped...not when mom and dad aren't doing so well themselves.

"Craig....you think mom and dad will look like that one day?" Tricia asked.

"......" I don't say a word, not just because I wasn't sure, but because I was afraid.

* * *

My eyes opened, and I feel my heart pounding. I sat up, but regretted it when I feel the ache in my bones and back. When I looked around, I suddenly remember where I was and what happened yesterday. I wished it was just a nightmare.

"Ugh...." I touched my head, feeling the bruise that formed. Those assholes really did a number on me, but judging from how they said I was going to be fighting in this arena place, I'm guessing the pain is going to get ten times worse.

"Awake already, human?" I looked up and saw the guard that was keeping an eye on me, Glog, if I remember. "Good, the prince is waiting for you."

"Don't I get something to eat first?" I mean I know asking for food from these fuckers is a long shot, especially since they refused to feed me anything the night before, but they don't expect me to do this fighting arena on an empty stomach....right?

"You eat if you live, which I highly doubt you will you scum," Glog suddenly comes into my cell and grabs the chains that were around my neck, he unlocked the other end and started pulling me, almost choking me. "Come on, the prince wants to make sure you get your clothes all ready."

"Clothes?" I asked, trying to catch up to him since I know that I can't run, not with how fucking strong these chains were, so might as well try to keep up and prevent choking myself.

"It's tradition here in the kingdom of Xero. The royal family always wants the scum here to wear the clothes of our planet, so that way, those who win in the end are showing victory to the kingdom of Xero."

"Wow...you guys sure love yourselves, don't you?"

"Shut it, maggot!" He pulled on the chain, almost choking me again.

"Nng!" I winced and continued to walk as close as I can. As we were walking, I look around my surroundings, trying to make a mental note of everything. Even though escape might be impossible, especially since it seems they have my ship, I got to try and get the fuck off this planet. There is no way I'll survive on this merciless place any longer, especially with that lunatic of a prince being the ruler.

Once we were on a bridge, I was surprised by how beautiful the city looked. It looked highly advance, especially with how the shaped of the building seemed very strange and almost impossible to manipulate if anyone tried to do something similar back on Earth. The entire buildings were a yellow and light green color, and there were flying vehicles going around, and just like the prince and possibly the armored guards that attacked me, all the people looked human, aside from the pale green skin and antennas on their heads.

"Keep moving, maggot," the asshole pulled on the chain and I walked faster, but kept a mental note of the bridge and the city as best as I could.

I soon found myself inside a nice looking place, much nicer than the cell I was in, and I came to the conclusion that this must be where the prince lives, especially since I noticed a portrait of him, standing over a pile of dead bodies with the most evil grin on his face. It's even more disturbing since he looked to be ten in the portrait. Just how messed up is this place?

"Oh good, you're finally here," I flinched when I hear that voice. I turned my head and saw the devil himself. "You looked scared...good...I love it when little larvae like you show fear, makes things extra fun," the prince said. I gulped. I remain silent, in fear of him hitting me again or worse, but it looked like he didn't seem to appreciate the silence, "hey, I'm speaking to you. Say something, unless you want me to cut out your tongue and sew up your lips for good so that you can't talk at all."

I was sweating bullets as I stared at him, "p-please...just let me go. I really don't plan on harming anyone or anything! I just came here because I had no choice! Please, just give me back my ship and I'll leave for good!" I begged.

"Ugh, whine whine whine, is that all you can do? You were even whining in those video diaries of yours."

My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock, "you saw those?"

"Yep, all of them. You sure talk a lot, especially begging for your family and friends to find you. Even though you have said that your planet was destroyed and everyone, including those that failed to launch, have all passed away, you still kept begging for them to come save you. Dear glorb, do you ever say anything else, and did you have to make all of those? I'm just lucky that they aren't that long and just repeat your little hopeful wish," the prince said.

I just stared at him, shocked and fuming. How dare he read something that was meant to be personal. I know I sent most of them out in hopes of getting help, but the rest were actually suppose to be a secret and meant for my eyes only. I started doing them after Earth was gone and was in a really dark place at the time. Doing the logs for personal reasons was to help me with my sanity, and this...this prick...he had the fucking gall to read them!

"You...you piece of-" I suddenly felt a shock going through my body. I let out a painful scream as I fell to the ground, still twitching.

The prince walked over, standing before me. I stared up at him through tears. "Harm me...and you die. Obey my commands...and you'll live a little longer...or until we send you to the arena," the prince smiled.

"....." I glared at him, feeling so much hatred towards this piece of shit. I don't care if he's the prince of this entire planet or the fact he controls everything and everyone, and with a snap of his fingers, he could easily kill me. At that moment, I wanted to beat this motherfucker up.

"Oh....I like that look of yours. So angry...much better than seeing you crying in all those captain's log things," the prince giggled. I hated him so much. "Alright, enough teasing," the prince turned around, facing one of his servants I believe, he takes the clothes from their hands and faced me again, "put these on." He threw the clothes into my face and I quickly caught them.

"Uh..." I stared at the clothes, noticing how strange they look. It was one suit, no pants, my crotch will be covered by this long flap on both the front and back, but what I'm really concerned about was how little it covered my arms, legs, and I hate to say it...my ass. This thing looks like it will give me a fucking wedgie.

"Well? You going to put it on you trash?" The prince crossed his arms, looking quite impatient.

"I-is there...a place for me to change?" I asked.

"Just change here, now hurry up. We're going to be late for the battle and bloodshed!"

I paled and felt very self-cautious. I haven't been naked in front of anyone since school, since you know...I had to change for gym and shit, but this was different from changing in the locker rooms. For one thing, none of these people were going to change, in fact, they were going to be staring at me the entire time. I can feel myself getting more and more uncomfortable.

"I-I would rather change somewhere more...private...if you don't mind," I said.

The prince looked agitated, "oh come on! You humans and your dumb sense of decency and privacy. Oh please, as if anyone is going to feel attracted to your body," the prince said.

That wasn't what I was concerned with. "Y-you don't want to defile your highness' eyes now, d-do we? Seeing my human body and everything," I said, hoping to not having to change in front of these weirdos.

"For the love of, if you don't fucking change right now, I'll cut off your legs and feed them to our beast. Now fucking change, you disgusting bag of maggots!"

"....." I looked around, seeing everyone glaring at me. I trembled a bit as I began removing my torn suit until I was in my t-shirt and boxers. I began removing my shirt and was starting to put the new clothes on.

"Hold it."

"W-what?"

"I want you to remove all your clothes."

"I did!"

"No you didn't. What are those?" The prince was pointing at my boxers.

I paled, "I-I need to have these on. They are to protect my..privates," I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Who cares about protecting your stupid reproductive organs? You're going to a battle of the death out there, facing another criminal, a prisoner that wants to live just as much as you do, so who fucking cares about your briefs? Either you take those off, or I will," the prince said.

"B-but..."

"Now!" The prince shouted, his voice echoing the room.

"You better do what the prince say, human, otherwise we don't mind using force on you," the servant said, adjusting her glasses and glaring at me.

At this moment, I felt so embarrassed and uneasy, but seeing all these creatures staring at me, waiting patiently for me to remove my boxers, I really had no choice. With trembling hands, I began to remove my boxers as quickly as I could so I could put my clothes on. Once they were off, I grabbed the clothes and tried to put them on, but it was a bit difficult since I wasn't really sure how to get in it right away.

"Pff...are all humans like that?"

"Who knows...maybe it's just this little weakling."

"....." I felt sick in the pit of my stomach as I tried to hold back tears and tried to put on the stupid suit. I haven't felt this body conscious since middle school, and I have grown out of it once I reached high school and my body had matured, even looking appealing to a few people, but hearing these assholes talking about my body like that, I feel like I'm back in middle school again. I felt like crying.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" The prince suddenly spoke, surprising me and the two guards behind me.

"My prince?"

"I don't care how big or small his reproductive organs are. It doesn't fucking matter, so why are you commenting on it?"

"F-forgive me, my prince, we stepped out of line. We were simply trying to make a joke."

"Jokes like that when it's not even funny nor relevant really pisses me off. You're lucky today is the day of the arena, or else I would have cut off your tongues for this."

"Forgive us, my prince!" The two bowed their head and began to cower. It was strange seeing big muscly men cowering from a guy like the prince. Sure, he was pretty muscular, but he wasn't as tall as them or that heavily build. Hell, if he didn't have such a menacing tone and mouth, I would say he was the least intimidating person here, aside from the glasses lady that was next to him.

I stared at the prince, surprised that he said that. I wasn't sure if he did it for me or just because of what he said. When the prince noticed me looking, he scowled and glared at me, "what are you looking at, trash?"

"S-sorry," I turned back to change.

"Ugh, if you're really that uncomfortable having everyone here, then I'll remain while everyone else leave the room, now."

"But my prince, what if he tries to harm you?"

"Oh please, someone this scrawny and such a crybaby could never fight against me. Now do as I say and leave!" Everyone in the room began to leave until it was just me and the prince. I wasn't sure if this was better or worse. "Go ahead, quickly change. We have much to do later."

"....Why are you doing this?" I lifted my head to look at him, "why are you treating me like a low class criminal? It's obvious I'm not going to harm you or anyone. I just want to leave. So why are you doing this to me?"

"....Because it's fun," the prince shrugged. "I've never seen a real life human before, only saw pictures and read books about them. I've always wanted to see the creature that evolved from apes in real life...and then see them get their blood splattered everywhere."

"You're really into violence, don't you?"

"Is there anything else I should be into?" The prince asked. I couldn't really think of anything, so I shrugged, "exactly. Anything else is boring. Violence is where all the fun is...and you humans should feel the same since violence is your number one source of entertainment," the prince said. I couldn't really object to that since it was kinda true. "Ugh, enough talking, finish dressing already," the prince sighed as he leaned against the wall, "the sooner we get to the arena, the better I'll know who you really are."

I paused, "but didn't you know everything about me by watching my videos?" I asked.

"I did...mostly on your personality and your mentality...but I don't know you physically nor your skills. I'm quite interested in that, especially after in one video, you mentioned how the only humans that were allowed to go into space were children, the healthy, a few women...and those with valuable skills. So what kind of skills do you have, Craig Tucker?" The prince smiled.

"......" I don't say a word, I just kept dressing, feeling the prince having his eyes on me.

No matter what happens....I have to get out of here.

* * *

After preparations have finally been done with, the weekly blood fest has finally began. I was currently sitting by my own personal booth, watching the entire crowd and the arena below me. I waved to everyone, pleased to hear them all cheering and praising my name. Oh yes, today's battle arena shall be a good one, especially with the very first human prisoner to fight in it.

"Well done, my prince, you managed to get that human to change his clothes in time," Kree said.

I at the cameras that show the holding cells and saw the human near one of the openings. I can see the sweat from the human, how entertaining. "Yes, though it did seem like he was having trouble putting it on. I was this close into just forcing him into it," I sighed.

Kree giggled, "my prince is very patient...and surprisingly kind when you told Glog and Wara off earlier.

I frowned and huffed, "I did not do that for the human, Kree. I did it because those two knew how important this battle was and I do not need any jokes that are clearly not funny defiling my ears. If this were any other day, I would have turned my head to those jokes about the human, and judging from how uncomfortable the human was, I would have let it be part of his torture. Too bad he's not going to live long enough to suffer more," I said.

"My prince, such a young and true warrior at heart. I praise you," Kree said.

"Thank you," I smiled and looked around at the crowd, hearing the people getting excited for today's battle. As I looked down, seeing the human getting increasingly worried, I decided to examine his body for a bit. Honestly, I don't understand why he appeared uncomfortable earlier. His body was fine, he wasn't too large nor too small, his chest was quite fine, and even with the jokes that Glorg and Wara made earlier, I found his...reproductive organ to be...fine...quite fitting for him actually.

"My prince? Your cheeks are slightly pink? Are you getting sick?"

I shook my head and tried to calm myself down, I glared at her, "me? Sick? Such accusations, Kree. I could have your eyes gouged out for this."

"Forgive me, my prince," Kree bowed her head and remained silent.

Tch, who fucking cares? This human, he's not special in anyway. He's going to die, and that's that. I'll never see him, I'll watch his body get used as feed for the beast, and things will go normal as always. Conquering planets, punishing the criminals, and soon, becoming the true ruler of this planet. I can't wait when I see the defeated look on my uncle and aunt's faces. Makes me want to cheer for joy.

As I was making sure everything is getting ready for today's fight, I suddenly see my uncle and his wife coming our way. I can feel my blood boiling just seeing him, why is he here? "Kree, why is my uncle here?" I asked.

"It seems news of a human being part of today's battle piqued their interest, and they decided to hold off all plans to come and watch today's battle," Kree explained.

"Oh great," I groaned as I leaned back in my chair as my uncle and aunt walked closer to where I was. "Hello uncle Twonk, aunt Shree," I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"Hello Tweek, how are things here at the arena?" My uncle asked.

"They are fine, thank you for asking," I said. I wanted to punch him so much.

"Tweek, sit up properly, just because you're a prince doesn't mean you can sit like a slob," aunt Shree said.

I frowned, "well auntie, I'll be the king very soon, and you and uncle Twonk will probably move somewhere in the city..." or possibly move in the barren wasteland. Oh...that would be nice, I better make a note of that.

"Well my young nephew, your coronation isn't until the next five weeks, so until then, I'm the king."

"Half king, uncle. After all, you don't have power over the military, the soldiers, the prisons, and most definitely, the arena," I smiled.

"You little brat," I could hear my aunt mutter under her breath. Fuck you too, bitch.

My uncle cleared his throat, "yes yes, the minor details, but I still have power over the most important part of our kingdom, and that is ruling over the people," my uncle smiled.

"Barely..." I muttered. "Anyways uncle, auntie, if you're here for today's battle, why not take a seat? The show shall be starting very soon, though I can't promise it'll be that exciting since this human trash I managed to capture won't survive against last week's champion," I smiled proudly.

"Oh how boring," aunt Shree sighed.

"What?" I glared at her.

"Oh she doesn't mean anything ill, my dear nephew, it's just...of course we know that the human is destined to fail in today's fight, it's just...it's so predictable that there's not much fun in it, and isn't the main point of you having this barbaric arena is to give the people joy and entertainment?"

"B-barbaric? I highly would call this...barbaric!" I exclaimed.

"Oh please, the moment you learned about Earth's little coliseum and how they had fights in there, you begged your daddy to create this arena for you on your fifth birthday. It was all fun the first few years, but now, even if there is a human around, it's not very...joyous anymore," aunt Shree said.

I was insulted. How dare they bash on my arena? I worked so hard with my father to have this created. All the enemies we conquered and captured, all the preparations, and more! How dare they say that the arena is no longer entertaining?

"Well I'm sure my people will enjoy seeing a human getting their head decapitated today," I said.

"Highly doubt it, my little prince," aunt Shree said. Oh how much I wanted to strangle the woman.

"Well....as much as it would be kinda interesting to actually see a human defeating our champion, that won't be happening today or at all. So why don't you two go and find a seat? I have to make the announcement now," I said.

"Hmph," aunt Shree turned around and started to find a seat that was available.

My uncle smiled, but I can see how fake it was, "don't worry if no one will be entertained today, nephew. You can't always make these dull fights interesting," my uncle then turned and left with his wife.

"Ugh! I can't wait to be king, I'll be sure to ban them to the farthest parts of the planet and have them be eaten by the gronks and gleems," I said.

"My prince, it's time to start," Kree said.

I sighed and stood up, I pressed a button on my remote for the microphone to come up from the floor. Once the microphone was in front of me, I tapped on it to get everyone's attention.

"My loyal subjects, we are all gathered here today to witness this week's battle!" I smiled as I hear the crowd cheering. Ha, my uncle and aunt don't know what they're talking about, of course my people are going to be entertained by this. "Today, we have something very special. A human dared to come to our planet, and I, along with our beloved troops managed to capture this human, and we shall see him fight against last week's champion! Isn't that fun?" I grinned. The crowd went crazy.

I smirked and stared at where my uncle and aunt were seated, they looked at me with unhappy looks, my aunt even had her disgusting nose up, huffing in annoyance. Oh how I love seeing that.

I turned back to the crowd and took out my remote, getting ready to start the fight, "so my loyal subjects, let's get this show on the road!" I exclaimed. I pressed the button and the openings where the human and the champion would come out opened. The walls flipped to reveal an assortment of weapons the two fighters could use, but judging from how weak this human was, I'm sure the champion won't need a weapon. The thought was very pleasing.

Once the gate was opened, last week's champion stepped out. The people cheered for the champion, pleased to see him. Even the champion himself looked very confident and ready to fight. I knew he would be the champion the moment my troops captured him after a war with his kind, and judging from how he appeared to be liking these fights, I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up being the end of the month's new champion, he'll become part of my servants, to serve me and view me as his prince from now on. The thought of having someone almost as strong as me or at least equally strong by my side will make sure everyone in the entire galaxy know to never mess with my home or my people ever again.

Now that the champion was out, I noticed that the scrawny human hasn't even come out. The crowd began to get quiet, wondering where the human was. Getting angry, I looked at my cameras and saw that the human was not coming out, no matter how much my guards try to push him. Insubordinate little worm!

"Ha ha...looks like the human has...cold feet," I tried to joke, but no one seemed to laugh and were now looking quite confused. When I stared at where my uncle and aunt were sitting, I could see them chuckling to themselves, smirking. I hate those looks. I gulped and quickly looked at the cameras again, I take out my radio and tried to see what was going on down there. "Glog, Wara! What are two doing? Why isn't he out yet?"

"Forgive me, my prince, but the human won't budge!" Glog exclaimed as he pushed against the human, but the damn human had his hands holding the walls, not allowing himself to step out.

"Oh for the love of...just shock him!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, my prince!" Glog grabs his spear and shocked the damn human. The human let out a yelp before finally letting go and was now pushed outside. Once he fell to the ground and the gate closing behind him, the crowd began to cheer once more.

I glared at the human as he looked around, looking completely scared, when he saw me, he looked even more terrified. Good. I smiled and looked at the crowd, "there he is, isn't he adorable, everyone? Look at those scrawny arms of his! I bet they'll snap the moment our champion touches him. How exciting!" I giggled.

The crowd went wild and began chanting for the champion, wanting to see the human worm crumble and ripped to shreds. I smiled and looked at my uncle and aunt, they looked bored, but once they see how the crowd is going to love seeing blood all over the battlegrounds, they'll probably get upset, oh I can't wait to see their expressions.

"Fighters!" I called out, both of them looked up at me, "go kill," I smirked. The horn to tell everyone the fight is to begin went off, and the first thing I see is the champion running towards the human, letting out a war cry. How beautiful.

The champ grabbed the human and flung him to the other side of the arena. The human landed in the ground with a loud thud, I can practically hear the bones breaking. Music to my ears.

"Ha ha ha! Isn't this great, Kree?" I grinned.

"Yes, my prince. Seeing the human getting his limbs broken is quite pleasing," Kree smiled.

"I know, right?" I smiled and turned my attention to my aunt and uncle, but my smile dropped when I see the smirks on their faces. Confused, I looked around, and that's when I noticed that a few of patrons here were looking...quite unsatisfied. "What's...this?"

"What is it, my prince?"

"Those people over there, why are they sitting there like that? Aren't they please seeing this damn worm trying so hard to fight back?"

"I...I'm not sure, my prince...but they'll probably get excited again once the champion gets bored of messing with the human and just kill him on the spot," Kree said.

"...Right...they have to be...right?" I sat back, watching the fight, but also watching the crowd very closely.

As the fight continued on, the champ punching, kicking, and possibly breaking more of the human's bones, I started to notice that the crowd has become less and less excited, I even noticed a few getting up from their seats and leaving. What was going on? Why are they not entertained? It's a fucking human getting the shit beaten out of him! What more do they want!?

"Ha ha ha..." My eyes widened as I turned my head to see my aunt and uncle. I noticed the grins on their faces as they look at me, at the crowd, and then at the fight.

"....Kree...why are they not entertained?"

"I...I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me, Kree. Why are they not entertained!?" I glared at her.

"....Well....you have to admit...my prince, even if it's a human, it's not that different from all the other fights. It's...too...predictable...not very...entertaining," Kree said.

My heart sank. It wasn't entertaining? No one was having a good time? I looked at the crowd, watching more and more people becoming silent, and more leaving the arena. I stared at my uncle and aunt, seeing them getting more and more smug. When I stared at the battle, I saw that the champ has pinned the human and was now strangling him, the finishing blow to end this, and yet...no one was excited for the end. No one was entertained. No one was liking what I've worked so hard on!

"Ah! Are you not entertained!? What more do you people want from me!?" I shouted, not realizing I shouted into the microphone. I covered my mouth as all eyes were now on me. I blushed in embarrassment as I looked around, seeing their eyes, seeing how they were judging me, probably thinking that my sudden outburst made me look...weak...made me look like a child...probably thinking that I shouldn't be the king. I looked at my aunt and uncle, seeing their smirks.

It was over...I'll never become king...and that damn uncle of mine will be the king...he'll....he'll pin me to the walls and rip out my hearts....taunting me with them for weeks. It was over...it was over!

"My prince, look!" Kree exclaimed.

"Huh?" I stared back at the battle and my eyes widened when the human managed to grab a club from the ground, swinging it against the champ's head, knocking him off of him.

"Ah!" The human screamed as he raised the club and began bashing at the champ's head and body, not allowing the champ to get up. "Fuck! You! Fuck you!" The human started growling like an animal as he continued to bash at the champ's head. The crowd stared in awe, amazed at seeing a human beating someone who was ten times bigger than him, even I was...shocked. "Damn this planet! Damn you all!" The human cried out as he managed to finally knock out the champ.

We all remained silent once the human stood over the unconscious champ, the human was breathing harshly as he glared at the body, he then turned around and glared at me. It's as if time stopped at that moment as I stared at the bloodied and bruised up human. He...surprised me, something no one has ever done.

When I stared at the my aunt and uncle, I noticed they were shocked themselves. I looked around, seeing how shocked everyone was, even Kree was shocked. This human....he defeated the champ. A human...defeated one of our strongest fighters.

The crowd cheered.

* * *

I don't know what's more humiliating, the fact that I have to fight someone in front of a crowd and probably get laughed at...or the fact that I have to fight while wearing this stupid costume? The top part wasn't too bad, still wish the shoulder parts weren't spread out like this, even though it doesn't have sleeves, the down part of this damn costume would be the bottom part. It felt like I was wearing a loicloth, similar to the one that Princess Leia wore when she was Jabba's prisoner. It did cover the front and somewhat the back, but I feel like I was going to trip on this thing, or worse, my ass was going to be exposed if I move around too much. Also, this orange-yellow color does not suit me at all. Ugh.

"Time to go, human," Glog said, taking the chain off my neck and grabbing me arm. The other soldier, I think he was called Wara, and the same guy who was wearing that different helmet from when I first arrived here, was walking behind me, probably making sure I don't try to run away. The hallway we were in was pretty narrow, and there was no going right or left, just straight ahead or going back. So trying to run is out of the question.

As we get closer and closer to this gate thing, I could hear shouting outside. I gulped and felt really uneasy as I hear the screams. As I looked around, I noticed a camera. Great, I'm also being recorded, so escaping is even more impossible.

"My loyal subjects, we are all gathered here today to witness this week's battle!" I suddenly hear that damn prince's voice outside, it seemed he was using a microphone or something. "Today, we have something very special. A human dared to come to our planet, and I, along with our beloved troops managed to capture this human, and we shall see him fight against last week's champion! Isn't that fun?" The crowd cheered and I felt sick. "So my loyal subjects, let's get this show on the road!"

Suddenly, the door began to open and I felt myself being pushed to go through. I paled and quickly grabbed onto the walls and prevented myself from moving any further.

"Oi! Let that go and start moving!"

"Fuck you! I'm not going out there!" I panicked, feeling my heart racing as I held on for dear life. I didn't care if these guys were hurting me or trying to break my fingers, I wasn't going to let go no matter what. I'm not going to get out there and die! I...I need to get out of here! I need to live and get out of here! I can't die here! Not like this! Not in this very revealing costume and while that asshole watch! I'm not dying here!

While I refused to let go and move another step, I suddenly hear one of them talking to what looked to be a radio or something. I suddenly saw one of them grabbing that spear thing, and soon, I was being shocked.

"Gah!" I let go and soon, felt a pair of hands grabbing me before pushing me out. I tried to get up and go back in, but the door gate closed before I get near it. Crap.

"There he is, isn't he adorable, everyone? Look at those scrawny arms of his! I bet they'll snap the moment our champion touches him. How exciting!" The sadistic bastard giggled like a maniac. I felt even sicker than before. Oh god.

I suddenly looked around and saw another guy wearing the same outfit as me. He had dark purple skin and blue hair, he had muscles of a bodybuilder and if I were any close to the guy, I bet he would tower over me. The guy looked like he was going to fucking bite my head off.

"Fighters!" I looked up, feeling my legs trembling. "Go kill." I then hear a horn in the distance and the guy began coming towards me.

"W-w-wait! Come on, we don't have to do this, we hate that sadistic prince guy, right? I bet if we work together, we could escape!" I said, hoping to stop him.

"Sorry human, but I love the attention and the awards I receive from the prince, so I'm gonna have to break your neck," the guy smirked before letting out a shout and began running at me.

"Shit!" I shouted as I tried to move away, but the guy instantly grabbed me and flung me to the other side of the arena. I landed on the ground, hard, my leg was already bruising, and I could hear a crack in my back. A bone definitely broke, yep. "Ugh...god...why..." I groaned as I tried to get up. I suddenly felt a hand grabbing my leg and I'm being pulled in. "No no no!" I begged as I tried to grab something, but there was only sand and dirt. I was then flung against the wall, my head almost cracking. "Ugh..." I coughed, feeling dizzy as I try to get up and stand. "Come on, please! We can just get out of here, you, me, and the other prisoners, we can take down that damn...prince guy," I begged.

"Quit trying to convince me to stop fighting, even if we all worked together, the prince is the most powerful of them all here, I've seen it. He took down a hundred men on his own, and at once. I'm not risking death, so just fucking die already!" The fighter then grabbed me by the collar and began throwing me down to the ground repeatedly until I could feel blood dripping from my head.

I guy then picked me up once more and flung me towards the wall with what appeared had weapons. Once I landed, I quickly got up and looked at the guy, seeing him running at me again. I knew that trying to talk to him into not doing this was out of the question, especially since it looks like he's ready to kill me, so I had no other choice. I needed to fight back.

Okay, so....I don't actually know how to fight, I mean...I had taken sumo wrestling once, and a few self defense classes for awhile, but it's been so long since then, and I've never actually fought anyone outside those classes, so here's the next best thing. Using the weapons that were provided.

I quickly grabbed the club, seeing that it wasn't too sharp. I didn't want to kill the guy, just wanted to knock him out long enough for me to catch my breath. I held the club close to me, ready to strike the asshole if he came near. Once he was close, I raised the club, ready to hit him, but before I could even swing the club, the guy grabbed it, pulled it out of my hand, and tossed it to the ground.

"....Oh come on, that's not fair," I said.

The guy smirked. He grabbed me, and flung me to the ground. I managed to land near the club, and after I tried to gain back my senses, I tried my best to reach for the club, but then, the guy came over and crouched over me, wrapping his hands around my neck.

"W-wait!" I begged him as he began to choke me.

"Tch, you're much weaker than I thought, human. I've faced many challenging foes before, all of which managed to strike me down more than two times, and yet, you barely left a scratch," the jerk chuckled.

I tried to pry his hands off, but he kept squeezing my neck, making it harder to breathe. "P-please...s-sssstop," I gagged, begging him to let go.

"I'll make it quick human, consider this a mercy death. If you were to face any other foes, they might have given your more painful death, so consider yourself lucky," the bastard smirked.

"Nnnggg!" I could feel my vision darkening as tears were pricking from the corner of my eyes. I was starting to see a light.

"You know human, I have heard about the fate of your kind, how all the humans died. I almost feel sorry for you. Who knew the meteorites that my people made would have reached your planet."

My heart froze. "Y....you?" I stared at him, trying to focus on his face.

"Hm...well you are dying, might as well let you know. Those meteorites, basically something my kind made. We were using them in hopes of destroying this damn planet, but sadly it was too dangerous, even for my kind, so we decided to dispose of them, hoping they'd just burn in one of our suns. Who knew the ones we disposed would reach your planet by accident. So apologies human...even if I don't actually feel sympathy for your backwards planet, but don't be sad...you'll see your people very soon, I mean...you do believe in this creature called God, right? As well as this...heaven you called it? So who knows...you might see your people again," the guy chuckled.

As he laughed, many things began going through my head. Mom, dad, Tricia, my friends, my home, my neighbors, my pet guinea pig, the dead bodies, the sick, the tears, the blood, the screams, the pain. All of it...it was all because this guy wanted to destroy this planet? This planet...and everyone involved with it, hell, this damn galaxy I found myself in....it was all to blame for my misfortune. It was their fault...this guy, his people, this planet, these...monsters...and that..that damn sadistic prince.

They were all to blame. They destroyed my home.

I began to cry as I struggled to breathe. I tried kicking my legs and moving around, but the asshole kept me still, smirking as if he won. My movements became slow and it was getting harder and harder to see. The only thing I could see now was a light...it was faded...but looked so comforting...I wanted...to reach it.

"Ah! Are you not entertained!? What more do you people want from me!?" Just then, we both heard the prince yelling.

We both looked up and saw the prince and how stressed out he appeared to be. The asshole who was strangling me was confused and loosened his grip as he stared up, wondering what was going on. This gave me an opportunity to reach for the club and quickly bash the jerk in the head, knocking him off of me.

"A-ah!" I gasped for air, thankful that I could breathe again. I quickly got up, seeing the guy laying on the ground, rubbing his head in pain. I held the club close to my chest, staring at him.

My family, my friends, my home....it was all gone...because of him and his hatred for this planet. The crowd...they were sick for getting a kick out of this, and that prince...he's the worst of them all. All these people, the fighting, the blood lust, the pain, everything here...I hated it. I hate this place, I hate this entire planet! It can all go to hell!

I raised the club and began hitting the guy in the head repeatedly, not caring anymore. I began shouting and cursing at the guy, at this planet, at everyone! I kept hitting him over and over the head and body, wanting nothing but bring pain to someone after being the one who received so much pain over time. I was done! I was fucking done with this bullshit!

"Ah!" I screamed at the top of my lung, feeling my own throat hurting, but I didn't care. I kept screaming and screaming until my lungs hurt. With one final hit to the head, the motherfucker was finally down and wasn't moving, but I can see he was still breathing. I dropped the club, stared at him with tears in my eyes and blood on my face. My breathing became rapid as I stared at the body. Finally, I turned around and looked up, staring at him, the devil himself.

"....."

"....."

I suddenly hear cheering.

I looked around and saw that everyone was cheering, cheering for me. I just frowned, feeling sick at the thought of these psychos actually enjoying seeing the pain of others. They can take their cheering and shove it right up their asses for all I care.

"W-well then...this is a surprising turn, everyone. To think...a human...actually beating one of our best fighters. Well then...I guess that means we have a new champion!" The prince smiled.

"Human! Human! Human! Human!" The crowd chanted, calling me a champion and the like. I didn't care, I didn't care what they think of me right now, I just wanted to leave already.

"Now human, since you managed to knock out the ex-champion out cold....it is now your honor to kill him in front of this lovely crowd," the prince smirked.

My eyes widened. The guards came out with an ax in their hands, he handed me the ax and then grabbed the unconscious fighter, pinning him down and exposing his neck. Jesus Christ, they were expecting me to decapitate him while he's knocked out cold!

"....."

"Well? Do it already. You can leave once you chop this loser's head off," the prince sighed, sounding very impatient.

"Chop his head! Chop his head! Chop his head!" The crowd chanted.

"....." I held the ax and walked closer to the fighter, staring blankly at him. I could hear the crowd cheering and whistling, telling me to do it, telling me to cut his head off. As I stared at the guy, I felt hesitant. Sure, it was his kind that sent those meteorites to my planet, but like he said, he didn't mean to send them to Earth, they were meant for this planet, and from how I see it, this planet was the one that deserved to die, not mine. "....No," I said. I threw the ax down.

"....What?" The prince stood up, glaring at me, "why aren't you killing him? You're the champion, you're suppose to kill him, just like...what you called them...gladiators."

"Fuck you," I said.

The prince gaped at me before turning red in anger, "how dare you say such a fowl word to me. I am the prince of this kingdom, and I shall be shown utter respect!"

"You are not my prince!" I shouted, glaring at him, "I maybe on your planet, surrounded by your people, and fighting for my life on your ground, but you...you will never be my prince!" I shouted.

The crowd gasped and began murmuring, but I didn't give a damn. I didn't give a damn about this place, the people, their rules, or how things work here. I will never consider this place a home, I will never call this prince my prince. They can all go to hell!

"All of you...can go fuck yourselves," I said. I raised my hand and flipped them all off.

The crowd stayed silent for a bit before frowning and began to boo at me. They began throwing their stuff at me, but I didn't care, I didn't care if they hit me in the head or what, I just glared at the prince, daring him to say anything else to me.

"Y-you...you....guards! Take him away!" The prince shouted.

"Where to, my prince?" The guards asked.

At first, I thought he was going to send me back to the dungeon or something, but instead, he told the guards something very strange. "Take him to the holding cell, and then take him to my quarters once I'm done here."

"A-are you sure my prince? That may not be the wisest-"

"You dare defy me?" The prince scowled.

"No, my prince! I would never!"

"Then do as I say!"

"Yes, my prince!" The guards grabbed my hands, placed the chain around my neck once more, and dragged me away.

"As for him....guards...cut off this loser's head. He is no longer my champion," the prince said.

As I looked back, I watched in horror as one of the guards picked up the ax and began cutting off the other fighter's head off. For a split second there, I noticed that the fighter was starting to wake up too.

Jesus Christ, these people were merciless. I really need to get out of here.

* * *

After those assholes dragged me out of the arena, I was taken back to the little cell once more. They forced me to drink this strange blue goo that suddenly healed up my body and internal injuries, which was good, but I wasn't sure how safe that was since it wasn't natural, but hey, at least my bones are back in place...and hopefully there aren't any side effects. They were a bit more rough with me, probably since I literally told their prince to go fuck himself, but I didn't give a damn. The moment those bastards aren't looking, I'm finding my way out of this shit hole and getting the hell off of this planet.

"You, the prince wants to see you," the guard said.

"I don't want to see him," I frowned.

"You don't have a choice, human," the guard opened the cell, and the moment the door opened, I quickly tried to run past him and try to find an exit. "Hey!"

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed as I kept running, remembering the places I saw and the like. My goal now is to find the bridge I saw earlier and finally be outside. I soon see the bridge and I almost cried in joy as I started to run for it. Once I reached the bridge, I looked around, trying to see if there was a ledge I could climb on or a roof, something!

"Hold it!" The guard finally reached me, pointing his spear at me. "Don't move!"

"Just let me go, you dick!" I shouted as I looked around, trying to see if I could escape somewhere, but before I could find an exit, I felt a shock going through my body, causing me to collapse and groan in pain.

"Thank you, Wara, this human almost escaped."

"Hm...as if he could. Little human, even if you did manage to escape to the city, you can't get past the shield without one of these," the dick showed me this card thing with the same symbol that was on the clothes I was wearing, as well as the flags, and pretty much everything around here. "If you try to go through the force field, you'll just end up exploding your tiny brain. Even if you were on your ship. This entire city is to help us stop any intruders from coming in, the only ones that can go out of the force field is me, my solders, the royal family, and of course, our prince. So don't try to escape, you won't make it far."

I glared at him as the other guard picked me up and started dragging me back inside. I really don't like this Wara guy.

We walked inside for a bit, and I get to see more of this sadistic prince's home. Seeing more portraits of him standing over dead bodies, seeing the evil look on his face, and other disturbing things that would probably make anyone's skin crawl. We finally reached what I assume is the prince's room, and the moment I stepped inside, I see him, the devil himself.

"Finally, you're here," the prince said, I noticed he was drinking some strange liquid that was the same color as gold. "I was getting tired of waiting."

"Forgive me, my prince, this human dared to try and make a run for it."

"A run? Ha! You sure have some balls, human," the prince said. I simply glared at him. "Glog, Wara, you may leave."

"Are you sure? Maybe one of us can stay and make sure this prince doesn't try anything," Wara said.

"Yeah, I mean...he did take out the champ earlier."

"Oh please, that loser wasn't that strong, I can tell. I will be fine, and if this little larvae try anything, I'll just break both of his arms," the prince smiled. I really hate his guts. "Now leave us, I want to have a word with this human in private."

"Yes, my prince," both guards said before leaving us alone.

Once the guards were gone, I turned my attention back to the prince, daring him try something with me.

"Oh please, don't look at me like that. I'm not going to harm you," the prince said before grabbing a glass pitcher of that same golden liquid and pouring it into his wine glass. "Thirsty?" The prince asked, holding up the glass towards me.

"...What is that?" I asked, staring at the glass suspiciously.

The prince rolled his eyes, "didn't you humans made this drink up? For...what were they called? Greek gods? You called it...ambrosia?"

"A-ambrosia?" I asked.

"Yes, though not exactly like the drink of the gods, it's far more superior than the drinks I've read you humans have. Try some if you like, you must be thirsty after today's fight." The prince sets the glass on the table in front of me and sat down on his bed.

I stared at the glass, feeling my lips getting dry. Though I really shouldn't, I knew if I don't drink something, I'm going to be dehydrated, and I need to get as much energy as I can if I'm going to get out of here.

"Thank you," I said as I take the glass and took a small sip. My eyes widened at the strong and amazing flavor. Whatever was in here, it really did almost taste like a god drink. I took a few more sips until the glass was empty. Man, I kinda wish I could have more.

"My, you must have really been thirsty," the prince said, "you must also be starving. I bet you haven't eaten a thing all day." I nodded slowly, feeling my stomach growling a bit. The prince smiled and stood up, picking up a plate of this strange brown sludge thing, it didn't really look appetizing at all. "Here you go, this should fill you up."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just eat it, you're hungry, aren't you?" The prince asked.

"...." My stomach growled louder, how long has it been since I ate? Even if this thing doesn't look appetizing, I might as well try it. Who knows, it might be as good as that drink. I took a piece and put it in my mouth. The flavor was...interesting. It wasn't horrible, it was almost sour and salty. The texture was also very strange, but at least it wasn't poisonous...I hope.

"Trash."

"Hm?" I looked up, still chewing the strange food in my mouth.

My heart sank when I saw the cold stares from the prince, "trash. That's what you are. Complete trash, and as trash, you deserve trash yourself. Watching you eating trash suits you," the prince smirked.

My eyes widened as I stared at the sludge in front of me. It wasn't food? "Nnngg!" I quickly spat out the crap out of my mouth. "What the hell!?" I stood up straight, wiping my mouth. I glared at the prince in anger, "why would you give me-" My eyes widened when the prince came up to me and suddenly punched me in the stomach. He punched me so hard that I felt like throwing up, so I did. "Mmff!" I fell to my knees as I threw up on the expensive looking rug, not being able to keep anything in. God, he fucking punches way too hard!

"Fucking disgusting trash!" The prince suddenly kicks me my shoulder and I fell to the ground, wincing in pain. "You humiliated me in front of my people!" The prince kicked me again, this time in my stomach, I rolled over, crying out in pain.

"Ah! S-stop!" I exclaimed.

"Why didn't you kill the loser when I told you to!?" The prince stomped on my head, pushing my head against the floor.

"I....I didn't kill him because it was wrong!" I shouted, trying to lift my head up.

"Wrong? Wrong!?" The prince kicked me once more. "When I saw your little video logs, I noticed you saying that your people died from a strange purple gas from a meteorite, and I distinctly remember the same meteorites that that loser's kind tried to use on my planet. So you say killing him was wrong when it was his kind that destroyed yours?"

"Even if those meteors came from his people...his kind wouldn't have made them if it weren't for you and your aggressive planet!" I shouted.

"Ha! Aggressive? Please. My people are proud warriors. We fight with honor! Those losers were nothing but fake warriors, hurting those they deemed as small just to make up their pride. You think my people are bad? If you were to land on any other planets, you'd be dead the moment you set foot on their territory," the prince said.

I glared at him before forcing myself up, managing to push his foot away. "I don't care...I don't fucking care if you're not as bad as any other damn planet in this galaxy! You're all...fucking...psychos!" I shouted.

"Ugh, being dramatic as always? You're so whiny! Ugh! Why did you have to become the new champion? This is so frustrating!" The prince kicked the leg of his table, managing to knock it out, this cause the table to become unstable, but still stood up since it still had three legs to hold it. After the prince took a deep breath, he sat back down on his bed and stared at me coldly, "I guess there's nothing that can be done here. You're my new champion, so I guess I have no choice but to make sure you're prepared for the next fight."

"Next fight?"

"Yes," the prince frowned, "next week, you are to fight the next prisoner, if you win the next one, you keep fighting every week until the end of the month, there, you'll be rewarded and become my newest servant," the prince smiled smugly.

"....Fuck that," I said.

"....What?" The prince glared at me.

"As if I want to be your damn servant or even go on another one of these damn fights! I nearly died during the fight earlier!" I shouted.

"You don't have a choice, human. Either you fight, or die."

"I don't want to do either of those! I want to leave this damn planet, now!" I exclaimed.

"How dare you order me around!? I'm the prince of this planet, I deserve the utmost respect! I'm-"

"Who gives a damn!?" I shouted, surprising the prince, "like I said...you'll never be my prince." I stepped forward, walking towards him, "you can go to hell for all I care! You can just go on about how great you are and shit to your people, but to me, I will never consider you as my prince! You can take your royal title and shove it up your ass!" I shouted, each time I spoke, I poked at his chest, getting more and more angry at him. "Face it, you're the most spoiled, crazy, disgusting person I have ever met! You are the type of person that I wish would never exist! I wish you would just drop dead already! You and this planet can just shove it!"

The prince gaped at me, staring at my finger poking his chest and staring at my angry face. He growled before snatching my hand and suddenly pulling so hard that he almost took my arm out of its socket.

"A-ah!" I yelped in pain, feeling my right arm now completely broken. "Fuck!" I cried out.

"You...don't know me. You don't fucking know me at all!" The prince exclaimed. He glared at me, and for a split second, I thought he was going to cry, but it was hard to tell since all I saw was rage in his eyes. It looked like he was ready to murder me right there and now. "I don't care...I don't fucking care if you're the new champion, I will not be disrespected like this. You wanna talk shit about me? Fine, but when you start mouthing about my home, I won't fucking take it. Tomorrow, you will be executed."

My eyes widened, "w-what? No! Wait! You can't!" I exclaimed.

"I can, and I will. I don't care if my people were happy to see you defeating the champion earlier, I don't give a damn! You are so disrespectful and have to be the most lowest being I have ever met! You're lower than a worm, lower than a larvae, you're even lower than the dirt that surrounds us! I wouldn't want you as a servant, even if you begged me! So if you don't want to fight? You don't want to obey my orders, you won't accept me as your prince? Fine, but tomorrow...you'll die...and I'll have a smile on my face as I watch your head separated from your body." The prince then shoved me till I fell to the floor.

I stared up at him, trembling. My stomach felt sick as I stared at the ground, not sure what to do. I can't run, I can't escape, I can't fight, I can't do anything. I was at a complete lost. The only thing I could do was cry and beg for my life.

"Please...don't do this...please...I just want to go home..."

"What home? You have no home," the prince said.

My heart stopped when he said that. I began to cry harder. "I don't....I don't...."

"....Why are you crying? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"W-what? Why would I want death!?" I exclaimed, staring at him in horror.

The prince stared at me with cold eyes before crouching down and grabbing my face. The prince glared at me, "your video log...didn't you plan on killing yourself? The prince then took something out of his pocket, it was the gun from my ship. The prince then pointed the gun at my head and my heart sank. "this gun...there was a bullet inside...one bullet if I recall....you were planning on killing yourself before you came here...correct?"

"....Y-yes...b-but-"

"But what? Changed your mind? Too scared? Too...weak?" The prince pushed the gun to my head, and I shivered in fear. "You humans..never able to make up your damn minds...especially with something as important as life and death...so...shall I make a decision for you?"

"What?"

The prince smirked as he placed his finger on the trigger. My eyes widened as I stood still, staring at the gun and at him. I couldn't read his face at all, I didn't know what he was thinking or if he was serious.

"W-wait...please! Wait! I'll do as you say! I won't disrespect you! I'll be your servant! Please! I...I don't want to die!" I cried out, feeling tears falling from my eyes.

"....Bang," the prince pulled the trigger.

"...."

"...."

"...." I leaned back, trying to catch my breath. After hearing the clicking sound and new bullet going through my head, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Idiot...you really think I'll kill you in here? I don't want your blood all over my stuff. Besides...it'll be more entertaining to have your death being shown to everyone, don't you think?" The prince sighed before standing up and turning around.

"....You really are cruel....the cruelest person ever," I said, shaking.

"....You think I'm cruel? Dear human...there are far more cruel beings out there than me. Take my own father for instance...he would beat me up everyday, he would even drown his own son when he could barely walk. So you calling me cruel...that's just an understatement....and in the end...you don't truly know who I am," the prince said.

I stared up at him, feeling myself go cold as the prince looked at me with those cold eyes, and yet...I can see the pain behind the harsh exterior of his. I wanted to speak out, tell him that I didn't want to die, that I have to live. I have to live for them, I have to live for mom, for dad, for Trish, for everyone. I know it seems pointless, but to me...it isn't...to me...knowing that there is life out there...I need to keep living. I didn't want to die all alone, not like this.

The prince pressed a button on the wall and the guards suddenly come back into the room. "Guards, take the human back to his cell, he shall be executed tomorrow morning," the prince said. I flinched and began to tremble.

"But he's the champion, what are we to do about next week's fight?"

"We'll just get a new champion tomorrow, no need to make this complicated now. Now take the damn human and put him back in his cell!" The prince yelled.

"W-wait! Wait!" I grabbed his leg, hugging it tightly as I stared up at him, "please...I can't die...I can't die...please!" I begged him, "I don't want to die...not like this! Please!"

"Too late, you had your chance to becoming my champion and possibly servant if you won, but instead, you chose to speak ill about my home, and for that, I will not accept such a vulgar creature as yourself be even part of my court. I would not even let you be my pet," the prince said.

The guards suddenly grabbed me and tried to pull me off of him, but I held on, crying and begging for him to let me live. "I'll fight for you!" I shouted.

The prince froze, "what?"

"I'll fight for you," I exclaimed, holding his leg tightly, "I'll honor your kingdom, I'll do as you say! I'll fight for you! I'll...I'll fight for your honor! Just please! Don't let me die!" I begged.

"Oh dear glorb, quit crying already. Have some dignity here, human," the prince sighed.

"Please! I'll do whatever you say! Don't kill me!" I shouted.

"Take him away already, this is just getting sad," the prince huffed as he pulled his leg away and began walking back towards his bed.

The guards grabbed me and started pulling me away, I panicked and continued to beg the prince for mercy, "please! I beg of you! Please!"

"....." The prince turned back to stare at me, but I was out of the door before anything else could happen.

"Please!" My words echoed in the hallways, but there was no way of me getting out of this. I was going to die tomorrow, and I had no idea what to do.

* * *

I stared at the city with a smile on my face. I looked up at the man next to me, the man I called my father. He smiled down at me, patting me on my head, it wasn't harsh and is quite gentle, this would be the few times he would touch me in a gentle way.

"What do you want for your fifth birthday, Tweek?"

I stared at the city, thinking hard, "I...I would like...a coliseum! Like the one on Earth has," I said.

"A coliseum? Why on earth would you want something like that?"

"Well I read that in a coliseum, humans would fight to the death in there! I thought it would entertaining for our people," I smiled.

"Ha ha, always looking out for our people, aren't you?"

"Well you said that we must keep our people in mind, both their safety and enjoyment. So when I become king, I want my people to be happy," I said.

"That's a good thing to keep in mind, Tweek, but you must know that...keeping the people happy isn't very easy, especially with out our kind works."

"What do you mean?"

"Tweek, our people are proud warriors that fight in order to survive and make sure our enemies know to not mess with us. That is why we have wars all the time....but at the same time...war makes our people unhappy, my son, war can affect our people's mood, and fighting will become harder for them. If our people continue to be stressed from war...their our victories will soon come to an end."

"But...we have to win...if we don't we die...right?" I asked.

My father smiled and looked at me, "yes...we die. Our home dies, our people will die, you will die, I will die, your mother will die, and everything here will die. Our planet will be destroyed."

"....." I fell silent as I stared at the city, not wanting to see our beautiful kingdom perish. I didn't want to see the my beloved people die, I didn't want to see the adorable glanks and clogs disappear, I didn't want my home to be destroyed. "...Then...once the coliseum is built and we host our first fight, I'll make sure the people is happy! I'll make sure they are entertained and are in high spirits! I will never let them be affected by war or anything like that! I'll make sure we continue to fight for victory!" I smiled.

"That's my son, I taught you well," my father patted me on the shoulder.

"So...can I have my coliseum?"

My father smiled, "of course. We shall have it built tomorrow."

I smiled, "thank you, father."

My father chuckled, "but remember Tweek, you can't go soft on me, you must continue to be tough, even in front of your people. Show weakness, and you're as good as dead. Even when you find someone you care about, you cannot show weakness, my son." My father placed his hand on my shoulder and gripped it tightly, it began to hurt and I winced in pain, wanting to move away, but I couldn't. "Promise me that you'll never show weakness, son. Will you promise me that?" My father stared at me coldly, dropping all ounce of warmth from his face.

"...Yes...father," I said.

My father smiled again, but it wasn't the same as before, "good." My father turned and began to leave, "I shall inform the workers about your gift. I do hope your little coliseum actually works, Tweek. It won't be long until it's your turn to take the throne, my son." My father then left.

"....." I turned back to stare at the city, feeling my heart race. No matter what, I won't fail my people, I'll prove to my father that I'll make a good king one day, I'll show them all that I will not be weak, that I will be the one to protect my people and my home.

* * *

I opened my eyes, a bit surprised at what I dreamed...no...remembered.

"...." I sat up from my bed, wondering why I remembered that fateful day. The lesson my father gave me that day, I would never forget it, it was what drives me to try harder to taking care of my home, to protecting my people. Those words, they would forever be close to my heart, so why did I suddenly remember that day all of a sudden? I rarely dreamed of any good times with my father, I rarely dreamed of my father at all, always scared that if I dreamed of him, he would come out and beat me again. "....Is it because...of him?" I frowned.

I grabbed the remote from my nightstand and called for Kree, Kree walks in, looking concerned. "My prince? Are you alright? Why are you not sleeping?"

"Forget that, Kree, I must know....what did the people say about...the fight earlier? About...the human," I said.

"....Well...though many were outraged at what the human said about them and our home...they were also...intrigued, completely surprised that a human actually won. Never would they thought a human would defeat a lonx, a species that specialize in fighting," Kree said.

"I see," I narrowed my eyes and started thinking, "anything else?"

"Well...my prince...many are excited...to see the human fighting again. They want to see if the human can score another victory. Many are looking forward for next week's fight," Kree said.

Ah...so that was it. That's why I remembered that day, or why I felt restless. No matter how I see it, no matter how pissed off I was with that damn human...my people...they loved him. Seeing him getting his bones broke and bleeding, it's fine for a little while, but not the entire time. Seeing a human actually winning, people would get excited for days.

As much as I personally hate this human, I want my people happy, I want them to enjoy life and not worry so much about war. So if they want to see the human fight, then so be it. Besides...I can't get what that human said earlier out of my head.

_"I'll fight for you!"_

".....Idiot," I sighed.

"My prince? What is wrong?" Kree asked.

I looked at her before smiling, "Kree, thank you for informing me about this," I said.

"Of course," Kree smiled.

"Now....tell me...does anyone know about tomorrow's execution?" I asked.

"Uh...no, I don't think so, aside from the guards, the people don't know about the execution yet since you haven't announced it publicly, my prince," Kree said.

"Good," I said as I got out of bed and headed towards my closet, I grabbed my hooded cloak and covered myself.

"Where are you going, my prince?" Kree asked.

"You don't have to concern yourself with this, I'll be back. I just need to take care of something. You should go and rest now," I said.

"Yes, my prince," Kree bowed her head and left.

I soon left my own room and started heading towards the holding cell, knowing fully well where the human would be. Once I reached the holding cell, the guards that were there looked surprised to see me coming down there all of a sudden, especially at this hour.

"My prince, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to talk to the human," I said.

"Oh? Are you going to taunt him before his execution tomorrow?"

I sighed, "about that...I need you to cancel tomorrow's execution," I said.

"W-what?"

"You heard me," I narrowed my eyes, "also, please bring a pillow, blanket, and a plate of any leftovers in the kitchen."

"My prince..."

"Now. I want to be alone with the human for a bit. Now go," I said.

"Yes, my prince," the guards bowed their heads and left.

Once they were gone, I used the keys to enter the cell. Seeing the human crouching in the corner, rocking back and forth, it was a very pathetic display, why do the people like him? I'll never understand.

"Oh stop looking so pathetic, you're making me feel sick at this," I sighed.

"You," the human looked up at me, surprised. "What are you doing here?" The human glared at me. Oh here we go...

"You said you want to live, correct?"

The human looked surprised as he stared at me, "y-yes..."

"You said you'd do anything I say, correct?"

The human frowned, "yes..."

"You said...you'd fight for me?" I tilted my head, staring at him.

"Yes. ...What are you getting at here?"

I sighed, "I'm giving you a second chance at life, Craig Tucker," I said.

The human's eyes widened as he stared at me, "you...what?"

"Don't make me regret my decision, you trash. Otherwise, seeing you die in the arena will be so fun to look at," I said. I turned around and was ready to leave.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed.

I stopped, "what?" I turned to look at him.

"....Why did you change your mind? I thought you hate people who change their minds," I said.

"I didn't change my mind, human. I would love to see you die right in front of me right now," I said, glaring at him. I took a deep breath, "however...my people want to see you win another fight, they want to see what other tricks you have. So I'm putting my personal feelings away, and I'm doing this for my people. I'll do anything to keep them happy," I said.

".....You really care about your kingdom, don't you?" The human said.

"....I do," I said. "Don't disappoint me, human. I expect you to win in next week's fight. So as my first order to you....I command you to win."

"What if I can't?" The human asked, looking worried.

"....Who knows," I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. I turned around and left his cell. Once I see the guard with the blanket, pillow, and food, I stepped to the side and ordered the guard to hand the items to the human.

"Does this mean...he's your champion?"

I sighed, "it seems so," I said. I then smirked, "but...even if he wins by the end of the month, he doesn't know that there will be one more challenge waiting for him before he can be my slave, and that is to fight against me," I grinned, "and we all know that none of the previous champions survived after facing me."

The guard laughed, "you are the strongest of them all, my prince," the guard bowed his head and headed inside, handing the items I requested to the human. Once the guard left him and was now going to guard outside, I peeked inside the cell, watching him in secret.

"....Fuck!" I watched as the human flung the plate of food against the wall, cursing and stomping his foot like that of a child. Oh how pitiful. "....I'll win...I'll fucking win those fights...and...I'll keep on living...if it's the last thing I do!"

I smirked, "we'll see, Craig Tucker...we'll see," I said to myself.

After watching the human calm down for a bit, he picked up the food and proceeded to eat, probably starving from not eating all day. I turned around and began to leave, smiling to myself at what this human claimed.

Craig Tucker, I shall be rooting for you in secret, so you better surprise me like you did earlier. I'm looking forward to the next fight.


	3. Captain's Log #3

I stared into the water, trying to see if there were any fishes, but all I saw was nothing but a dark sludge in the water. I wasn't sure if the sludge was dirt, mud, or something else, and I wasn't going to stick my hand in the water just to find out. Whatever it was, I'm pretty sure it killed all the fish, which means finding any fish to eat is a definite no.

As I continue to crouch near the stream, hoping to find any sort of life, I flinched when I hear something fall next to me. I turned my head and saw my dad standing near me, he dropped a deer carcass right next to me. I guess he managed to find something.

"Able to find any fish?" Dad asked.

I shook my head, sighing as I take the hand made fishing pole out of the water, seeing nothing on the hand made fish hook I constructed out of old clothes wire and string. "Sorry..." I said.

Dad looked at me before smiling and patting me on the back, "it's fine, we at least have something to eat for the next few days," dad said. "Though, judging by how skinny this one is, I'd say it'll last us for at least two weeks, three, if we have enough salt to preserve it," dad said.

I nodded and helped dad carry the carcass as we headed back to town. As we were walking, I stared at the carcass that was over my dad's shoulders, seeing how deformed it looked, but since the bullet was in the side of the deer, I'm pretty sure the deformity of the deer's face was from the toxins in the water.

"Are you sure it's safe to eat?" I asked.

"Well since it doesn't seem like the toxins spread to its body, we just need to cut the head and check the insides. Let's just pray the toxins haven't spread to the body once we get home, otherwise, we'll be going hungry again."

"It sucks that all the food in town ran out," I sighed.

"I know, but with this strange gas killing crops and contaminating the food, trying to get enough food is close to impossible at this point, so we got to make do with what we have and pray that we'll survive till the government comes up with a plan," dad said.

"It's already been three months, and people are dropping like flies. We either have to find a solution to stopping this gas or leave the planet somehow," I said.

"I know son, I know," dad sighed, looking paler by the minute. Dad suddenly stopped and began coughing, I stopped and tried to help by patting on his back and instructing him to breathe every now and then. "I-I'm fine...I'm fine," dad said, spitting some saliva out. I noticed blood that was mixed in with the spit.

".....Dad-"

"I'm fine, really."

"....." I sighed, knowing not to argue. Whether I suggest we go to a hospital or have dad stay home and rest, it wouldn't matter, dad would say that there's no need and that he was fine, that it was just a simple cold. In reality, I think dad is actually saying that there would be no point, there is no cure, and he should just be doing something before the end. "Let me carry it," I said as I grabbed the deer carcass and hauled it over my shoulders.

"You got it?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I said, shifting the deer a bit until it was safely over my shoulders and isn't at risk of falling off. "Come on, Trish and mom must be starving by now," I said.

Dad smiled, "you're right, let's get back to the girls," dad said.

We continued heading home like normal, eager to eat the deer with the others and hope it'll last us long enough until we can find something else to eat. As we walked down the street, we stopped when we saw bodies on the ground, scattered everywhere. They weren't moving, they weren't breathing, they were no longer alive.

"......." I stared at the bodies, not feeling anything, already getting use to seeing dead corpses littering the streets, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel sick, feel sad, thinking that one day, we would all be like these corpses. As I stare at the bodies, my grip on the deer tighten until the blood from the carcass stained my fingers, I felt like crying, but no tears came out, I felt like shouting, but I didn't utter a single sound, I just stood there, staring, all these emotions going through my body and head.

Was there no hope for us?

".....Craig, let's go," dad said. He placed his hand on my back, guiding me away from the bodies.

When we were finally made it home, I tried to forget, even as I helped mom with preparing the deer, I tried to help, even as we ate happily, I tried to forget, even as I went to sleep with a full belly, I tried to forget.

I could not forget about the corpses that liter the streets.

* * *

I followed the guard to god knows where. When they came to get me, they brought me another set of new clothes, which were similar to the one I wore when I had to fight the day before, but the ones in my hands were more vibrant in color and actually came with pants, thank god. Along with the clothes, the guard also gave me this strange food bar thing, saying it was a treat for winning the fight.

They were basically treating me like a dog. The moment I did one thing they liked, they gave me these rewards, just like how you would give a treat to a dog for doing a trick. How degrading.

"Here we are," the guard said, opening a door to another cell, but it was much larger, and closer to the palace. When I stepped inside, I was surprised by the decorations inside, there were curtains, a bed, even what I assume is a toilet and sink. The place was much nicer than the cell I was in before, but it was still a cell. There was no windows, it was still pretty dark, and though the bars are hidden behind the curtains, they were still there, mocking me. "Enjoy your new home, human. If you win the next fight, you'll get another reward and even be upgraded to another nicer cell, won't that be nice?" The guard said.

"Not really," I said.

"Tch, you humans just don't know how to appreciate a kind gesture our prince has offered. You'll get three square meals a day, a larger room, and you get to train with the prince himself!"

"Train?" I turned to look at him, "what are you talking about?"

"It's a new thing the prince decided to do for you, as a reward he said. You'll be working out with the prince, learning how to fight, and even build some muscle on those skinny bones of yours," the guard said.

I frowned, thinking of all the cruel and possible workout regiments that the prince will have me endure. I wouldn't be surprised if the prince threatened to kill me during these workout sessions, dear god.

"Can I not have this reward and just keep the three meals and room?" I asked.

The guard frowned, "you dare object to the prince's kind offer? I should have your head for this you damn brat," the guard stepped closer, ready to probably shock me with that spear of his. I was about to step back, and try to shield myself with my hands, but before the guard could even get near me, a new voice suddenly spoke up.

"Are you going to hurt my champion, Glog?"

"My prince!" The guard bowed down, dropping his weapon on the ground, "forgive me, I could not bear to hear another insult from this disgusting human," the guard said.

"I'm flattered, but I do not wish to see my champion injured or hurt in anyways before his next fight next week. So please refrain from yourself from doing any harm to the human unless I say so, got it?" The prince said.

"Yes, my prince," the guard lowered his head.

"You may leave, I want to say a few words to the human," the prince said.

"Yes, my prince," the guard stood up and left us alone. The moment we were alone, I felt pure hatred towards the prince, but did not show it on my face. It really does help having a stoic resting face.

"So....you do not wish to be trained by me?" The prince asked.

"You'd beat the living shit out of me if I trained with you," I said.

The prince smiled, "probably," the prince leaned against the bars nonchalantly. I guess he's not afraid that I would try to tackle him down or something, arrogant bastard. "But no matter how you see it, you need the training. Just because you managed to defeat the last champion doesn't mean the next fighter will be the same. They will be more ruthless, more brutal, more murderous. So unless you want to keep living, I suggest you suck it up and let me train you, help you gain some strength already," the prince said.

"....Why would you even want to help me? Don't you want me dead?" I asked.

"I do," the prince smiled, "but my people...they seem to have taken a liking to you, specifically you winning. I want my people happy, and if that means helping you win a few fights until they're finally bored with the thought of you winning, then so be it. I'll do anything to have my people happy," the prince said.

"Well aren't you nice," I said sarcastically.

"Hmph, joke all you want, human, but if you want to survive, you have to do as I say, and who knows...you might officially become my newest pet," the prince said, walking towards me and placing his hand on my head, as if I was a dog.

I glared at him and was about to swipe his hand away, but the prince suddenly grabbed my hand, spun me around, and then pinned my hand against my back. He pushed my body towards the bed, squishing my face against the pillow.

"Nnng!" I winced in pain as his grip on my hand tightened.

"Careful with how you treat me...I might go easy on you, but do what you try to do in front of everyone else, you won't last a minute before you guts splatter everywhere," the prince said.

"......."

The prince stared down at me before smiling, "good boy," the prince let me go and proceeded to pat me on the head. "I'll let you get use to your new cell and have someone bring you something to eat. I'll see you tomorrow, human," the prince then left.

Once the prince left, I let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. I glared at the room around me, not caring how better it was compared to the other cell, it was still a prison to me, and that stuck up prince....ugh.

No matter what, no matter how much I'm tortured, no matter how much pain I'm going to have to endure, I'm going to get out of here, one way or another.

* * *

When my father first taught me to fight, he never went "easy" on me. He'd punch me in the stomach multiple times until I threw up, he spin me around even when I'm passed dizziness and have fainted, he would have me hold a boulder all day, from the moment the sun rises to the moment moon replaces it. He would even have working hard outside for four days, no food, very little water, all bruised and limping from the previous training, and I wasn't allowed back in until he said it was okay. There were even times he'd forget that I was training outside and I'd be out there for another extra day. All of this torment, just to harden my heart and my body.

"Nnnngg!" I rolled my eyes as I stare at the human laying on the ground, having a hard time fighting back.

"Oh come on, he's barely got your foot on your neck, it's not like he's choking you," I sighed as I take a sip of my ambrosia.

"He...is!" The human exclaimed as he began coughing and even started turning a slight shade of blue. Ugh.

"Bixon, off," I ordered.

"Yes, my prince," Bixon, the second in command of my army, took his foot off the human, allowing the weakling to breathe.

"Ugh...how....how is this fucking fair!? I thought you were suppose to be fighting with me!" The human exclaimed.

"Do you want to die?" I sighed, "just because I'm smaller compared to my soldiers and the prisoners you'll be fighting, that doesn't mean I'm weak. What was that expression you humans made up? Don't judge a book by its cover? Believe me, you do not want to fight me when you're this weak," not yet at least. If this human does end up winning in the end, then he will have to face me for his final challenge, and there's no way he'll beat me, even if I trained him, he'll never come close to my level. "Now quit your whining and keep fighting, and remember to bend you knees. You need to have balance here."

Once they began fighting again, Bixon managed to swing his club at the human's feet, knocking him over. "Ugh!"

"You also need to learn to have a better reaction time. Your opponents will try to knock you off your feet, giving you a bit of a handicap since you have to get up before they hit you while you're down," I said.

"This is so stupid!" The human got up, frowning like a bratty child. "I managed to defeat the original champion, right? So why do I have to do this? I bet all the other fighters are going to be weak compared to that guy!"

"Not really," I sighed, sitting down and sipping on my ambrosia, "the original champ did come from a fighting planet, but that doesn't mean they are the number one strongest. None of these prisoners are the number one strongest. Some are stronger than others, and trust me, the original champ wouldn't have been the champ for long if he was fighting the opponent you'll be facing next week," I said.

"Ugh," the human sighed, "then why bother doing this? I could barely fight the original champ, and I'm sure I won't be buff enough to fight the next guy next week!"

"You humans sure do think that being strong equals being a better fighter," I sighed, I got up and walked towards him, "you want to know who is the number one strongest planet in this galaxy? That is my planet. We managed to defeat all the enemies we have and proving we are the strongest, but strength was all that helped us defeat our enemies, we also used our brains, we used strategy. If we fight all willy-nilly, we wouldn't stand a chance. So instead of complaining like a little brat, why not try to defeat your enemies with your head," I said, I pushed him away and headed back to my seat. "....I'm all out of ambrosia," I sighed.

"Shall I get you more, my prince?" Kree asked.

"No, I'll go get it myself, this is starting to get boring. Keep an eye on him, and if he tries anything or complains, shock him," I said.

"Yes, my prince," Kree smiled.

I picked up my glass and headed back inside, looking back every now and then to see the human still struggling. We got a lot of work to do, I just hope I have enough time to train him the basics of fighting at least, but with how slow this human is being, and him complaining all the time, I'm not sure if he's going to be surviving the next fight.

This is starting to not look good. Maybe I should just give up on this human and try something else to keep my people happy and entertained.

"Good morning, Tweek. I'm surprised you're up so early." I turned around and was surprised to see my uncle here, oh great.

"Uncle Twonk, what a....surprise. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be working on those queries of yours?" I smiled.

"Yes, but I thought I'd have a little walk and check up on my favorite nephew," uncle smiled. Favorite my ass.

"That's sweet of you, but as you can see, I'm busy at the moment, and can't afford for any-"

"Are you training that human?" My uncle asked.

I paused, "...yes, uncle. I am."

"I'm surprised. You never allow yourself to interact with the champions, even offering them a personal training session," uncle said.

I forced a smile and tried to calm myself, "yes well...the human is very weak as you can, and I thought I'd help him out, to make the fights more entertaining and longer. The people will surely enjoy that," I said.

"I'm sure they don't really mind how long these fights of yours are, they only care about the human and seeing if he'll win or not. It's like those underdog stories you children seem to love watching and reading about," my uncle chuckled.

I could feel my blood boiling the longer this bastard talks, "yes well...since my people love the human, it's best to make sure he stays around a bit longer," I said.

"Oh? Are you planning on having him as your next pet?"

"Possibly if he wins till the end, but there's no way he'll be my servant, not when he has to face me," I smiled to myself.

"Hm....well considering how you're treating this human compared to the other champions and prisoners....I would have mistaken that...you have taken a liking to this human, and possibly just allow him to be your servant in the end."

My widened and I stared at him in shock, "w-what!? Why on Xero would you say that!? Of course I have not taken a liking to this disgusting human! He's nothing more but a weak, spineless, idiotic, brat! I would never like such a human like him!" I said.

"My apologies for making you angry, my prince, I do not mean to upset you," uncle said, "but you have to admit....the human is quite adorable in some way."

"Ha! He's as adorable as a slog," I huffed.

My uncle chuckled before patting me on the back, ugh, now I want to scrub my back until the skin falls off. "Well, I shouldn't keep you from your little game with the human, I'll be off now, good luck my beloved nephew."

"I-it's not a game!" I shouted at him, but he shrugged it off and kept leaving. "Arrogant bastard, oh! How I wish to cut off his head, ugh!" I then stomped towards the kitchen to get my drink.

I know my uncle is planning something, I can smell it! I can see he's going to try something, but if he thinks he has an upper hand on this, then he's mistaken! I will not let his words get to me, and I will prove to my uncle that my plan is going to work! My people will be happy, I will be king, and my uncle will be the first to be banned from my kingdom. This I swear!

"Ha! Me? Taken a liking to a human? How absurd! I bet that man is get delusional by the minute! And as if the human is adorable! He is not adorable at all!" I said to myself. "Sure, the human has a nice face, but other than that, he's not adorable! ......Even if his smile in those logs of his...does make him as cute as...a cherub....b-but...other than that, that human is as close to being adorable as a slog! No! Worse than that! He's as adorable as the slog's dung! That's it! He is not adorable at-"

The moment I returned to the courtyard, I was surprised to see the human avoiding Bixon's attack and even jumping over Bixon's club when it was about to hit his legs. To my surprise, the human used Bixon's unbalance state to manage to knock him over without using that much strength, a great strategy move. Bixon fell to the ground as the human stood over him, sweating and out of breath.

"Well done, human. You finally managed to knock him over! There might be hope for you after all," Kree smiled, even started clapping for the human.

"R-really?" The human panted.

"Indeed, and might I say, that form was quite excellent, and the way you used Bixon's state to knock him over, that was quite smart of you," Kree said.

"Ha...well...uh....thanks," the human said, he gave her a smile as Kree offered him a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"......." He's....definitely....not cute.

"My prince, you have returned, did you see what the human did?" Kree asked.

"Yes, I did. Good job human, I'm impressed," I said. The human smiled, looking a bit happy, "but, you still have a long way to go if you're to be ready for the next fight. Let's start working on striking and dodging, shall we?"

The human sighed, his smile disappearing, but he stood up straight and nodded, "alright, let's do it."

Definitely not cute at all. Hmph.

* * *

I swear, training with the prince has to be the hardest thing I have ever done, and I've dealt with having to take a math test that I barely passed, but compared to this, I'm pretty sure math has nothing against what I'm going through.

"Easy there, if you drop me, I'll strike your back with a cane ten times," the prince said.

"Ugh! Tell me again...why I have to carry you....along with a fucking boulder...on my back!?" I exclaimed, struggling to move any further.

"Well you kept complaining about how the gravity on my planet is much different from yours, so I thought I'd help you adjust to the gravity here."

"How is holding a boulder and you sitting on it helping me adjust to the gravity here!?" I exclaimed.

"Because, along with the gravity, it'll help you jump higher, which could help you in battle. Now quit complaining and keep walking," the prince said, fanning himself with his stupid little folding fan of his. I wish I could tell him where he could stick that fan in.

"Ugh!" I continued walking, my back was aching, and I was having a hard time keeping the boulder and the prince steady on my back, especially when the prince keeps moving around, adjusting himself while sitting on the boulder. He really is not making this easier on myself.

"Oh, take a left here, I'd like to take a walk through town and check up on things," the prince said.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" The prince sighed.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I took a left and started heading to the town, "you're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said.

".....A bit," the prince giggled. Damn him.

Once we were in town, we soon found ourselves in a middle of what appears to be a market place. Many people were selling stuff such as food, jewelry, clothes.....weapons....armor....and....some weird alien looking pets.

As we were walking, I can feel stares of the people on us, specifically me. I can hear them whispering and giggling at me, not even trying to hide it. I even heard an old lady calling me pathetic while the other said that I wasn't going to last very long.

Jesus, are all the people here that bloodthirsty and cruel?

"Ugh! Can we please take a break? My back is going to give in at any moment here!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine, we can take a ten minute-" Just a few feet from where we were standing, there was shouting between two kids all of a sudden. When I turned my head, I noticed a little girl screaming, kicking, and crying as a boy who is much older than her was taunting her with what appeared to be a doll. "....Wait here," the prince jumped off, relieving me from the extra weight, and I was about to put the boulder down to give my back a break. "Do not take the boulder off."

"What? But it's heavy!"

"I don't care, do not take it off."

"Well what am I suppose to-" the prince just turned and walked towards the kid. "Damn it," I groaned as I started shifting from one foot to another in hopes that moving around a bit will help ease the pain.

I watched as the prince stepped closer to the two kids, looking down on them with a blank expression. Not really having anything to do, I decided to listen in and see what the prince is going to do.

"Why are you crying?" The prince asked the little girl.

The little girl sniffled, looking angry than sad, she pointed at the boy, who was hiding the doll behind his back, not that the prince didn't see him doing that. "He stole my dolly!" The girl exclaimed.

The prince looked at the boy, there was still no emotion on his face, "you stole from this child? Why, young man?"

The boy looked down, looking ashamed, but he got angry and shouted back, "she shouldn't have something so soft like this! She should have something more tough! I was only doing her a favor by making her be stronger, and having this thing isn't helping!" The boy said.

That was the reason!? You have to be fucking kidding me.

"Is that really your excuse, boy?" the prince's face darkened as he stared down at the boy. The boy flinched and looked down, no longer bothering to hide the doll. The prince sighed, taking the doll from the boy and handing it back to the girl. "I understand you want to make her strong, and help her protect herself, but you are doing this the wrong way. Having something that is personal to you does not make you weak, it actually makes you strong. So for her, having the doll helps her feel strong, brave. You taking it is what will cause her to be weak. Don't you see? Yes, the doll is soft, but that does not determine our strength. We are a proud species, dear boy, and what we keep to our hearts is what makes us strong, no matter how soft and fluffy it may be." The prince placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and the girl's head, smiling at the two. The two kids looked at him before smiling themselves.

"......." I was surprised. I mean...I know the prince cares for his people, he has told me multiple times now, but....I never knew he treated them this way. He honestly looked like a good person, like a good and kind prince when he spoke to those kids. Maybe....the prince isn't that bad after all.

"....Now....little one....I give you permission to break his legs for stealing your dolly," the prince said.

....What?

"Can I? Really?" The girl asked, smiling.

The prince smiled back, "of course you can little one, it's punishment for stealing, don't you forget that, young man. Oh, but, please break his legs when you get home, I don't want the boy struggling to get home," the prince said.

Okay, I take back saying he was possibly a nice guy. "Are you insane! He's just a kid!" I shouted, causing a few heads to turn and stare at me in shock.

The prince looked annoyed when he looked at me, "this isn't Earth, human, the rules here are far different from yours," the prince said.

"I don't give a damn! That punishment is way too cruel to give to a child, all he did was steal from a little girl, and it was just a doll!" I exclaimed.

"Hm....I guess you're right," the prince said. I sighed, thinking he wasn't going to punish the kid, "okay, you can just break his arm instead, that way he can still use his legs, just not one of his arms."

"That's not better!" I shouted.

The prince ignored me and smiled at the kids, "run along children, go back home, and little one, be sure to not break his arm completely, I don't want his mother to be too worried about fixing it later," the prince said.

"Yes, my prince," the girl smiled before chasing after the boy who has begun running the moment the prince said it was okay to leave.

The prince smiled, watching them run off, but he soon dropped his smile when he looked at me, "did you need to humiliate me in front of my people like that, human?"

"He was a kid, kids make mistakes, they do a few bad things, they'll learn from those! Punishing him that far is just not how you should handle things!" I exclaimed.

"Oh please," the prince rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious! Kids do need to learn a lesson when they do something bad, but they're still kids! Don't you have any mercy to even children?"

"Oh? What about when you earthlings have war? Does war take it easy on the children? Do the children live and not have to see their homes being destroyed right in front of them? Do children get a break when war is happening?"

"....No...but-"

"But nothing. War is a cruel and horrible thing, even to our children. No one is safe from it, not the men, women, elderly, and especially our children. No one is safe from it, and let me tell you this, though my planet is war driven, that does not mean we love it. We hate war just as much as you humans when you're fighting with your own species. To us, we have to fight other species, some that are worthy opponents, and one day....possibly, we'll have to face an opponent that maybe stronger than us, a foe that could easily kill all of us. So as much as I hate it, I must prepare everyone, even the children for possible war. In reality....no one is safe from war....no one," the prince said, staring at me with cold eyes, "do you understand me?"

".....Yes," I looked down, feeling uneasy. I wanted to argue back, saying that war isn't something we have to do, but I knew there was no choice in the matter, and I knew he wasn't wrong. Hell, even the wars back on Earth were never merciful to people, not even children.

"....I think we'll cut today's training early. I want to go back to the palace now," the prince stepped back and started heading back to the palace.

"Aren't you going to get back on?" I asked, not sure why, I just felt that he was upset and I knew it was my fault.

".....Not really, don't want to risk falling. Besides, aren't you glad the extra weight is gone now? And though I would have you take the boulder off now that training is over, this is punishment for talking back. So keep moving, human," the prince said then continued to walk in front of me.

I sighed and followed him with the boulder still on my back, but with my mind busy thinking about what just happened and everything, I couldn't even bother to complain about the pain on my back.

Later that night, I returned to my cell, a plate of food waiting for me. I sighed, cracking my back a bit now that the boulder was off, but still feeling a bit upset about this morning. As much as the prince is a pain in my existence, I still don't fully know him nor do I get him a times. He's nice towards his people, and I will admit, he might actually be a good leader if he managed to win so many wars as people around me have been saying, but at the same time, I just don't understand why he has to be so cruel towards outsiders, especially me when I had no intention of wanting to fight!

I really don't get him at all, but I guess I shouldn't focus so much on it. For now, I just need to find a way out of this place and get back my ship. The sooner I escape this place, the better I can find a new place to call home....but maybe not in this galaxy.

As I was sitting, eating the food that was here since I was starving all day, I suddenly stopped when I hear the door being unlocked. I sighed, thinking that either the prince want me for something or the guards were ordered to come here for me..

"What is it now? Haven't you people tortured me enough?" I sighed.

"Oh my? Is my nephew really putting that much strain on you, human?" Instead of the usual guards or the prince himself, I saw an old man I've never seen before coming into my cell with a kind looking smile.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my guard up.

"No need to fear me, human. I am the prince's uncle, you may call me Twonk," the stranger said.

"You're the prince's uncle?" I asked. I was surprised, this guy looks different from the prince, I mean yeah, he's older and has a white short beard going on, but he seemed more...gentle looking than the prince.

"Indeed human, I may not look much related to the prince, but I am his uncle," the uncle said.

"Okay....what do you want? Here to ridicule me or something?" At this point, I'm sure any alien that comes here are either to beat me up or make fun of me, and no matter how this guy looked, I don't trust him one bit.

"Of course not, I'm just here to talk to you, human."

"Why? You have no business with me," I said.

This Twonk guy chuckled before looking around my cell, he turned to me with a smile, "my, my nephew has given you such a nicer cell, compared to the previous champs, this one is much nicer."

"I....guess...." I said, still not really liking the cell either way, even if it is better than the old one, "your point is?"

"Well you see my dear boy, I've been noticing how you're training with the prince, and I might say, this is the first time the prince has ever been close to one of the champs," Twonk said.

"So?" I was starting to get annoyed, "just what do you want?"

The uncle's smile faltered a bit, but he smiled once more before stepping closer, "do you....hate the prince?"

I was surprised by the sudden change in subject, and though I would like to speak honestly, I couldn't risk it. "Well uh....I'm more...indifferent with him, but-"

"Oh no need to restrain yourself, human. I hate the prince myself as well."

"But isn't he your nephew?" I asked, feeling confused.

"We are related by blood, yes....but that's just it. Ever since that damn boy was born, I knew my path to taking over the kingdom is over, and with him being loved by everyone, as well as creating that dreadful arena of his, I knew I could never become a full time king, not with him around," Twonk said.

"Okay....so what? What does this have to do with me?" I asked, feeling nervous.

Twonk smiled, "you see my boy, it seems the prince would like you to stay as champion until the very end of the month, is that true?"

"Yeah, he said it was to help keep his people happy, so what?"

"Well....if you do end up winning, you'll become the prince's servant," he said.

"Uh huh..." I said.

The man chuckled, "he didn't tell you what happens during that, correct?"

"What....what do you mean?"

"You see my dear boy, you won't be his servant that easily, in fact, none of the previous champions were able to be his servant that easily. For you see....before you can even become a servant of the beloved prince, you are to take one final test that proves if you are worthy enough to stand next to the prince," Twonk said.

"Test?" I've never heard of this. "What....what is the test?"

The man smiled more widely, "you must fight against the prince, and considering how strong he is....you won't last a chance, even if he's the one who trained you....you could never beat him," the uncle said.

My eyes widened, "so you mean...."

"Yes. Sadly, even after you managed to survive all the fights to the very end...in the end...you are destined to die by the hands of the prince himself."

"He....he never told me that," I said.

"Well why would he? If he told you everything, you'd never agree to fight for him so easily. In end, you are going to die either way, whether you reject him or not. Death is the only fate you have, dear human."

I stared at him in shock before looking down. I sat down on the bed, feeling my hands trembling and my heart racing. In the end....I was going to die? That was it? All of this....just to end like that? How cruel can one being be? How could the prince do this? Just...

I felt sick.

"What am I going to do? I have no chance of fighting those guys out there...so how the fuck am I suppose to fight against the fucking prince when everyone else would kill me if I even dare touch him!?" I was panicking.

"No need to be frighten, dear boy. I think I can help you," Twonk said.

"What can you do?" I asked.

"Well....how about I first help you win all those little battles of yours? Distract your opponents from the stands and giving your plenty of time to strike and win."

"Okay....I guess that could work..." I said, "but what about the test I have to take? You can't possibly do anything for that," I said.

"Well...here's the thing. If you agree to work with me....we can both kill the prince."

My eyes widened as I stared at him. He wanted me to kill the prince!? "Are you insane!?" I shouted.

"Keep it down, I don't want the guards hearing," Twonk whispered.

"I am not killing anyone! No matter how cruel that asshole is, I'm not going to kill him just because you don't like him! If you want him dead, then why don't you do it?"

"Because, the prince is far stronger than me, I can't get close to him."

"Then how the fuck do you expect me to kill him if you can't!?"

The uncle smiled, "that's where we both play a part. The prince will be fully distracted fighting you, and all I need you to do is keep the prince to have his eyes on you, then I'll distract him long enough for you to kill him using one of the weapons that the prince will allow you to use during the fight. You pierce through the prince's heart, he dies, and I will become king, as it should have been."

"Uh...what about me? The people will definitely have my head for killing their prince," I said.

"Oh don't you worry, once I become king, I'll give you a pardon, give you back your ship, and you'll be free. No longer will you be imprisoned here. We'll both get what we want," Twonk said.

"....I....I don't know about this. This feels...wrong," I said, looking down.

The man suddenly placed his hands on my head, forcing me to look up at him, "dear human, either you help me and get the chance of freedom....or die with no escape. Even if you win the fights, you will never survive against the prince. So please....help me take down my nephew, and your chance of freedom will be assured."

"......" I looked at him, feeling a weight on my shoulders. Yes, I could finally be escape, but is my freedom worth killing someone? I mean....I know he's basically lying to me...and he's a cruel monster, but....but....the people look up to him, and though I'm against his views on things, he isn't completely wrong, especially when it comes to war and protecting his people. Ugh....I'm so conflicted. "I'll...I'll think about it," I said.

Twonk smiled, "well...when I help you on your first fight, I'm sure you'll come to help me. After all...wasn't it you humans that would kill each other just to gain freedom? Isn't that what you've all been doing for centuries?"

".....I guess," I said.

Twonk smiled, letting my face go and patting me on the shoulders, "I shall leave now, I do hope you'll consider my offer. After all....I'm the only one that wants to help you, human, unlike that war driven nephew of mine. I can make this place better, not care about war anymore, and keep my people happy without having to fight all the time, and you'll finally be free. So please...think it over."

"....I will," I said.

Twonk smiled once more before finally leaving. Once he was gone, I sat there all alone, many things racing through my mind at once.

One one hand, if I don't take the offer, I was doomed to die, but on the other...if I do take the offer....I'll end up killing someone who doesn't deserve to die, at least not that way. What do I do? What do I fucking do?

"God...." I pulled at my hair, feeling the stress looming over me. Times like this....I wish my dad was here to give me some advice, he'd know what to do. ".....Please....I just need a sign. What do I do? What do I do?" I stared up at the ceiling, hoping someone will answer my prayers.

Just....what do I do?

* * *

I sighed happily in my bathtub, letting the bubbles wash over my body, all while Kree is tending to my nails, making sure they look clean and perfect.

"Ah...you sure know how to make things relaxing, Kree, this probably has to be the best bubble bath I've ever taken," I smiled happily.

Kree giggled, "my prince seems quite happy today."

"Well why not? It is such a glorious day. The next fight will be coming in just two days, the human is showing great improvement compared to the last fight, and soon, my people will be happy, and just know that I will make a great king very soon. Things are looking up from here," I smiled.

"my prince, you sure are putting a lot of hope into that human," Kree said, "are you favoring the human to all the previous champions we had?"

"Tch, of course not! Why does everyone keep thinking that? He's nothing more but a pawn to making my people happy! Besides, the moment he does win, if he wins that is, he'll face me, I'll break his arms, he legs, and his neck, throw his lifeless corpses to the beast, and move on. I'll become king, rule my people happily, and still protecting them from unwanted strangers. I have no feelings of favoritism towards the human," I said.

"Hm, I guess you're right, my prince. There is no way someone as you could ever care for such a disgusting and backwards creature," Kree giggled.

"Exactly," I smiled.

"Even if the human harbored feelings towards you, there would be no way you'd return those feelings. You'll probably fall for someone much more elegant and strong than that human," Kree said.

"....Right....fall for someone..." I said, taking a sip of my ambrosia.

"My prince? Have you not considered meeting someone one day?"

"....I just don't understand what's the big deal is? The moment I marry, it'll only be to gain more strength for the kingdom, even though I'll be giving the most strength here," I sighed.

"My prince...that wasn't how your father and mother ended up being. Your father....he loved your mother quite a bit, even as they met."

"Ugh...love..." I nearly gagged at the mention of that word.

"I know my prince does not view love as an important emotion, even finding it disgusting....but without it....how can we love the fights, the bloodshed? the defeat of our enemies? Your love for your people?"

"That's the thing, Kree, my love to my people and war is quite different, but loving someone specifically...more...romantic...and possibly...sexual....it sends shivers down my spine. I find it quite pointless, and I believe I'll do fine on my own," I said.

"....But what if you require an heir?"

"Well we can always do something about that, choosing an heir just like how all those centuries ago when my family was chosen to be the royal family. We'll have a fight against the strongest of warriors, and whoever comes out last shall be the next heir to the throne. Besides, even if I did want to be in a relationship with someone, you know I'm not very interested in females as much as my father and his father before him," I said.

"I almost forgot about that," Kree smiled, "is that why you're never ashamed when you bathe in front of me?"

"Kree, you maybe my adviser and assistant....you are also my friend," I said.

"....My prince....I feel so honored to be called your friend," Kree smiled.

I smiled back, chuckling to myself. "Well dear friend, why not leave and let yourself have a break. You've been working for way too long now, so why don't you leave and get yourself something to eat and drink."

"Thank you, my prince," Kree bowed her head and stood up. She then leaves me alone, and I sighed to myself.

"....Hmph....as if I'll ever allow myself to get involved with a lover, such a pathetic thought," I sighed. I suddenly thought about the human. ".....I wonder....if that human has a lover himself...." I muttered. I don't remember if he mentioned one in those...video logs of his.....well....I guess I could....check.

I looked around, making sure no one could see or were around. I then grabbed the remote, brought the screen up, and began searching for the human's video logs I have saved in here. After scrolling around, I stopped and pressed play on a random video.

_"Captain's log, day fifteen. Hey again, it's me, Craig Tucker. Calling out to any humans out there to know that...I'm still up here...waiting for someone, so....yeah. Um....so while I have you here, I might as well also make sure my family is safe as well, so to anyone who knows these people here in this photo I have...uh, this one is my little sister, Tricia. Ain't she cute? Don't be fooled though, she can be a little devil at times ha ha....this is my mom, ain't she pretty? She the only one with blonde hair, which makes me wonder if I'm adopted or not sometimes since I'm the only one with black hair, but whatever. This here is my dad, he may look big, but he's pretty nice...most of the time I guess. So uh...yeah, if you see them, please contact me soon and at least tell me they're okay. Thanks! I'll keep this short, if I don't hear anything, I'll try again in the next log, so stay tune...well...not that you have a choice since there's not much reception here."_

I smiled as I saw him smiling nervously, fumbling with the buttons on his controls it seems. The video ends and the next video is about to automatically play. I sighed and sat back, continuing to watch. Though the human was annoying at times, he is quite...charming when he speaks in these logs of his, still...if he ends up not having a lover of his own, I'd be surprised. I bet the human is quite attractive towards his species' standards....I think.

_"Captain's log, day sixteen. Hey, it's me. Craig Tucker."_

"Craig....Tucker," I whispered, closing my eyes as I listen to his voice as well as saying his name over and over. The human's name...it has a nice ring to it.


	4. Captain's Log #4

I was walking around, trying to find my father, but no matter where I went I where I go, I couldn't find him anywhere in the palace. I checked the throne room, I checked the gardens, I checked the breeding room of the shrillers, and I even checked the weapons room. Still couldn't find my father.

"My young prince, what are you doing walking around and about?" One of the maids stopped me, looking at me quizzically.

"I'm trying to find father, mother is looking for him," I said.

"Well his highness is on the bridge, you will find him there," the maid said.

"Thank you," I said as I began running towards the bridge. Once I reached the bridge, I saw my father, looking at the city like he normally does when he wanted to be alone. "Father?"

Father turned his head and smiled when he sees me, "Tweek, what brings you here?"

"Mother has asked me to come get you," I said, walking closer towards him.

Father sighed, looking quite tired at the mention of mother, "that woman. What does she want from me now?" Father groaned inwardly, looking as if he didn't want to see mother.

"Do you...dislike seeing mother?"

"It's not that, my dear son, it's just your mother can be quite a handful at times, always seeking attention when she knows that being a king is quite tiring and I'm busy all the time," father sighed. "Honestly, that woman really needs to give this old man a break."

".....Do you not love mother?" I asked.

My father looked at me, surprised by the question, he smiled before leaning closer and patting me on the head, "of course I love your mother, why else would I marry her and have a child?"

"But you always avoid mother...and you always hit me," I said.

"Tweek, we've discussed this. The reason I hit you is to toughen you up. I know it hurts, it hurt when my father did the same to me, but that doesn't mean he loved me less, he loved me very much, and I love you very much, as well as your mother. I just want to protect you. All of you," father said.

"....So you love mother? More than you love your people?" I asked.

My father smiled, "your mother, she is special, and she'll always be someone close to my heart, but my love for my people, it's quite different from my love for you and your mother. My love for my people, I want to protect them from the dangers, and just like how I treat you, I must treat my people harshly in order to toughen them up....but at the same time, I must show them kindness and mercy as to not break their spirits. Our people are strong, Tweek, but they aren't made of metal or ice, our people have feelings too. There are times when I feel sad, and I feel even sadder when I see my people crying in fear or losing a love one from war," my father said.

".....Well when I become king, I'll be sure to keep everyone happy, both you, mother, the servants, and our people! I won't let the enemies make us sad," I said.

"Oh? Will you keep everyone happy then?"

"Uh huh, I'll keep everyone happy," I said.

"Even the one you fall in love with?" My father chuckled.

I made a face, thinking that being with someone is quite pointless. "No way, I don't want to be like you and mother when you're sucking faces," I said.

"It's called a kiss, dear son, and it's a natural thing to do when you're in love," my father said.

"Well then....I won't fall in love with anyone, I don't think being in love with someone is fair to the people! I must love my people, and not one specific person. You told me to never favorite someone over the other," I said.

"I did say that, but like I said...my love for your mother and my love for the people are quite different. One is to protect, the other is to be happy."

"But....what's the difference?" I asked.

My father smiled before ruffling my hair, "you'll know when you get older."

".....Hmph," I turned my head towards the city, admiring the night sky and the lights.

Though I don't understand much about love or the difference between loving someone and loving your people and home, all I knew is....if I were to fall for someone, it would never be with someone who is weak.

"I better get to your mother before she tries to cut my head off with a battle ax," father said as he began walking.

"You better hurry, she looked very angry before she told me to go find you," I said.

"Oh dear," father left.

I sighed, staring at the city, smiling to myself. I imagined myself sitting on the throne, a crown on top of my head, my people smiling happily, all of them looking happy. One day, my dream will come true, reaching true happiness for my people, I'll make it happen once I become king, I swear by it.

* * *

I stared at the familiar wooden door in front of me, knowing full well that soon it'll be opening, and I'll be going back to what I consider hell.

"Nervous?" The prince, who has decided to come with me this time looked at me.

I looked at him for a few seconds before turning away. I still remember the conversation I had with the prince's uncle. Honestly, I don't think I can go with it, killing the prince, there's no way I could kill someone without a real reason, and how do I know that guy is telling the truth? He could be lying just so I could kill the prince, after all, the guy did say he hated the prince, right? So there's no way the prince is planning to fight me in the end....right?

"I'm a bit nervous, yeah....you?" I asked.

The prince scoffed, "why would I be nervous? I'm not the one fighting," the prince said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah well, if I die today, then you've lost your starred champion," I said.

"....Fair point, but you'll do fine. We've trained up till now, and I believe you're ready for your opponent," the prince said.

"....Do you honestly believe that?" I asked.

"....No, but remember, think with your head, not with your fists, and you'll do fine. Be quick on your feet, and for glorb sake, remember to dodge, both from top and bottom," the prince said.

"I got it," I sighed, staring at the door.

"....Don't disappoint me human, if you die now...then I've wasted my time on you," the prince said, "so for me...don't die."

"That's...not very encouraging," I said.

"It wasn't suppose to be encouraging, it's a demand, so stay alive and kill."

"......" I wanted to ask if I really had to kill, but remembering how the last guy looked ready to kill me, I knew that if I don't kill this guy, he's just find a way to kill me. I guess I had no choice here.

"I'll be heading to the stands now. Remember human, bend your knees and aim for the head," the prince gave me a thumbs up before leaving.

"....Still not encouraging," I sighed, feeling slightly queasy at that moment.

The moment I hear the prince's announcer voice, talking to the crowd and getting them riled up, the door began opening and I felt the guards pushing me in. I guess after last time, they weren't going to hesitate to push me, and I didn't blame them. The moment I found myself in the familiar fighting grounds, I felt my heart racing as I look across, seeing the other door, opposite to me, opening, and a huge creature with dark green skin, four arms, and one eye stepped out. He was like a giant to me, especially since his head almost reached the top part of the walls and fence.

"You have got to be kidding me," I paled as I took a step back, but the door behind me has already closed. I couldn't escape.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are back with another week of fights! Today's fight will star our newest champion from last week, the human," the prince announced. The crowd cheered, many of them chanting the word human over and over. "We also have one of the most dangerous and murderous alien species we managed to imprison after the war of Glackfall. The Nyon," the prince said.

"M-murderous?" I looked up, shocked. The prince never mention that my opponent was murderous!

"Fighters, begin kill-" Before the prince could finish, the Nyon guy suddenly ran at me, raising all four of his arms before trying to bash me in. I luckily jumped out of the way, so he basically hit the ground, but I paled when I saw the huge crater where I stood just a few seconds ago. "Oh, guess we're starting already. Let's see the blood and mayhem folks!" The prince grinned as he sat back on his chair and watched.

As I turned back towards the giant, I noticed that he grabbed a few weapons from the wall, and I paled as he was now holding an ax, a sword, a club, and a fucking brass knuckle!

"Aren't you overdoing it here, dude?" I exclaimed as I backed away.

"All the better to see your brains splattered everywhere," the giant said as he started to chase after me. I began running.

"Shit shit shit shit!" I panicked as I jumped and dodge all the attacks that the giant was throwing at me. The sword nearly hit the back of my neck, and I tripped when the guy almost tried to hit me with the club. The guy was fast, but since he was all muscle and not very agile, I was ahead of him, but I knew I couldn't run forever, especially since I'm pretty much running in circles by now.

"Boring, will the human stop acting like a coward and try something aside from running?" The prince sighed, sounding annoyed.

"Fuck you," I muttered under my breath as I looked around until I saw another ax on the wall. I quickly ran for it, grabbed the ax and quickly swung it, hitting the giant in the leg. I paled when the ax broke and I was now holding the handle, and I barely left a scratch on the guy. "You have got to be kidding me," I muttered as I dropped the broken handle and backed away.

"Fun fact, the Nyons are known to have hard and impenetrable skin, which is one of the reasons why they don't wear armor when fighting. The only soft part of their body are their heads," the prince said. I seriously wished he told me this before!

"Shit!" I jumped as the giant almost grabbed me, almost hitting me with the brass knuckles. I quickly started running again, not before grabbing a small knife. I then started trying to find a way on how to reach the guy's head. There weren't anything around us I could use to climb, and I couldn't really climb the walls. Maybe if I climbed over-

I then felt two pairs of hands grabbing me, lifting me up in the air until I was face to face with the giant.

"Got you."

"Crap!" I panicked as I tried to worm my way out of his grip, but with two pairs of hands squeezing me tightly, immobilizing me. I couldn't even take my hand gripping the knife out. I was completely fucked. "H-help!" I exclaimed as I turned my head to look at the prince, asking for help.

"Uh...." The prince looked at me, and I felt a bit relieved when I saw the concerned look on his face. I thought he was going to save me. I thought he was going to at least stop this asshole from killing me. I thought he- "Ha ha ha ha ha."

I then hear it.

"Aw, look at the human, asking for help, how pitiful, it makes me laugh," the prince laughed along with the crowd and his servants. They all began laughing, laughing at me. "I guess the human should know that there is no help from the outside, it's against the rules," the prince said.

"R-rules!? Since when were there rules for this-" I the giant began squeezing me, the air leaving my lungs as I tried to fight back, but I can feel my bones breaking as the giant continued to crush me in his hands. My head was pounding and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I looked up at the prince, begging him to save me. I mean....he wouldn't let me die that easily right? The training, the attempt at encouraging words, the...the....

"Oh well, seems like the human is going to die today, not much we can do," the prince sighed, "but hey, at least we all had fun here, right!?" The prince smiled. The crowd cheered.

"......" The prince didn't care, he never cared. I was nothing more but an entertaining clown to him, a toy that he'll eventually throw away after a week of playing with it. I was nothing to him. "You.....fucking....bas...tard," I felt my vision darkening, seeing no way out. I was a goner.

"I'm gonna enjoy making your death very slow and pain-" Suddenly, a light appeared out of nowhere and hit directly into the giant's eye. The giant let out a yelp, stumbling back as he loosened his grip only two hands holding me while the other other covered his only eye. "Gah! What is this!?"

Thinking fast, I took my hands out, gripping the knife in my hand. I then jabbed the knife into the side of his head, causing the giant to let me go as he let out a horrific shriek. I jumped back as the giant fell, causing the knife to go deeper into his head.

"....." I fell to the ground, staring at the body in shock. I was close to death, and if it weren't for that sudden distraction, I think I would have died. ".....Huh....." That light...it didn't look natural, it was as if it was aimed at the giant's eye on....purpose....

"Well well well, it seems the human lives another day! I guess he really is a champ if he managed to escape from the Nyon's death grip! Either he's lucky, or he might have someone looking out for him!" The prince exclaimed.

I looked up, wondering if the prince did that, but seeing how confused and unsure his expression was as he stared at the dead body in front of me, I knew it wasn't him, then who? Just then, I see the light again, shining on top of the giant's head before moving around a bit. I quickly looked around, looking up at the crowd until I noticed a hooded figure in the stands, looking at me. I also noticed what appeared to be a small mirror in the figure's hand before they put it into their pocket. The light disappeared after that.

"......" It was him.

After being led back inside and watching a few of the guards cleaning up the mess and taking the corpse away, I was soon back in my cell, the prince happily walking up to me with a smile on his face.

"Well done human, you lived," the prince said.

"Barely," I said, frowning.

"I got to say, if that sudden light in the Nyon's eye didn't appear, I was sure you were good as dead back there. So lucky you," the prince said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" I exclaimed, getting pissed.

"How dare you yell at the prince, we should have you head for-"

"Back down, Glorg, I can handle this," the prince sighed before looking at me, frowning, "and what do you expect me to do exactly?"

"I don't know, maybe help me? Stop the fight? Anything instead of you just sitting there and....and laugh at me," I said.

"Human, it would be unfair to show favoritism towards any of the fighters, even if you are the champion. I must remain fair, if I helped you, the people will be most disappointed in me, and there is no way I could do that to them."

"Then what was the point of telling me you wanted to keep me around a bit longer or...or...even help train me? What was the point of any of this!?" I shouted.

"Careful with your words, human. You do know who you're talking to, right?" The prince frowned, looking more and more like a spoiled brat.

"Yeah, I know who I'm talking to. I'm talking to the most stuck up, spoiled, arrogant, and nastiest brat I've ever met!" I exclaimed.

Everyone in the room gasped, staring at me in shock, but I didn't give a damn at that point. The prince stared at me, his mouth gaped open as his face began turning red. I took a step back when I noticed that the prince looked like he was ready to scream, but no words came out of his mouth. He kept opening and closing his mouth, unsure what exactly to say before the prince glared at me before turning around with a huff.

"Until you apologize, you are not to be fed for three days," the prince said.

I glared at him, getting more and more angry, "I'm not apologizing to you, you spoiled little shit," I said.

The prince glared at me, "fine...make that no food for a week. Say anything else, and I'll stop feeding you entirely," the prince turned and left, his assistant and one guard following him. The other guard locked the cell door before leaving himself as well.

Once they all left, I began grabbing the curtains that covered the bars, ripping them off and throwing them around. I kicked at the bed, I kicked at everything that was inside the cell. I was so pissed, so angry, so humiliated! All because of that damn prince and his selfish attitude! Who was I kidding? Thinking that maybe this guy wasn't so bad, I was wrong, so fucking wrong!

"Damn it!" I kicked at the now destroyed pillow, feathers getting everywhere. I'm not even going to ask where they got these feathers or what creature was it originally from.

"My, such a tantrum you have, human, though...not as bad as the prince," I turned around and saw the hooded figure from the crowd earlier, he removed his hood, revealing Twonk.

"You!" I walked over towards the bars, looking at him, "you saved me earlier," I said.

"I did promise that I'd help you, and I could help you again in next week's fight if you just agree to help me get rid of that damn....what was it you called him? ...Spoiled brat?"

"Please, just let me out of here and help me escape!" I begged, gripping the bars.

"Dear boy, that is not how negotiation works. I help you, you help me. That's how we both can be happy. If you want your freedom, you're going to have to kill the prince like we discussed," Twonk said.

"....I...I can't! I can't kill him," I said.

"Well what's stopping you? It's obvious the prince does not care about you, the prince would rather have you dead than have you have a pet. Face it, the prince is just using you, using you for his little delusional fantasy that this little arena of his will bring happiness to his people, when really, it's just temporary happiness, and sooner or later, the people will grow bored once you're done fighting, they'll see you facing the prince, you'll die, and we all move on until we get a new champion. The cycle will continue, human, but I know you don't want that, do you? You don't want to die...do you?"

"Of course not....I don't want to die, not here at least," I said.

"Then help me help you by killing the prince, and then you're free to do whatever you want. Free to go back on your ship and leave this planet, free to find a new place you can consider a home, a nice and friendly planet if you will. Start a new life on that new planet, a life without pain, torture, and without the prince belittling you. Trust me my boy, the moment the prince dies, the people won't really care, they'll weep out of sadness, but eventually move on and forget about it, just like how they've forgotten about my brother and his wife's deaths after few weeks, they'll do the same once the prince is gone. No one will care."

"....You really hate the prince, don't you?"

"He's a pain in my existence, and I know he'll do far worse with you if you don't join me on ridding him. What do you say human? Sacrifice the prince to gain your freedom? Or wait until you die in next week's fight...or in the test that the prince never told you about?"

"......"

"It's either him....or you, human," Twonk said.

"......." I gripped my fist, feeling my blood boiling. I didn't go this far just to die, and I won't let that damn bastard make me a fool anymore, I won't let him use me for his games anymore. "I'll do it."

Twonk smiled before turning to leave, "I'll be telling the guards to let you out, and I want you to apologize to the prince."

"What? Why?" I frowned.

"We can't have him angry at you, human. We need him to trust you, that way when you kill him, he'll have his guard down a bit, giving me time to distract him enough for you to attack," Twonk said.

I sighed, "fine, I'll do it," I said.

"Trust me, human, do as I say, and your freedom will surely come to you very soon," Twonk then leaves.

I sighed before sitting down, waiting for the guards to come and get me. As I waited, the guilt in my chest wouldn't go away, I know what I was doing had to be the dirtiest and cruelest thing, but at the same time, Twonk was right.

It was either him or me.

* * *

I was mad...no...I was furious, yes, that's it. I was furious with that damn human. Telling me off on something I couldn't do, acting so arrogant, being such a whiner, and after everything I've done for him! Training him, feeding him, spending so much of my valuable time on him, and he dared to call me a spoiled brat!? I may not know much about Earth's vocabulary or what a spoiled brat is, but the way he said it made it sound like an insult, so I'm still angry nonetheless.

What did surprise me though was when the human came to my chambers with an apology. I expected him to be more stubborn, but there he was, coming to my room with two guards standing next to him, seeing him get on his knees and begging for forgiveness, I was surprised to say the least.

Still, I'll admit that I did act a bit too....childish earlier....and maybe I should have seen things from his point of view, but that doesn't mean I'll go out of my way to stop a bloody fight just to prevent someone from dying! Even if the human is...different...in my eyes.

I told the human this, that the next time he is in trouble in the next fight, he is to realize that I am not responsible for what happens, I am not helping him, that is not how things go, and again, to my surprised, he agreed, saying he understood, and that he'll try harder to not die in the next fight. Didn't try to fight it, didn't say a snarky remark, didn't do anything but agree. I honestly thought he was sick or something, I even went to look at him to see if he was alright. I saw nothing on his face, just a blank stare, even those blue eyes of his showed little for me to read.

I sighed, telling the human to go back to his cell, and I would have my guards send him something to eat, thinking punishing him with no food is not needed anymore, now that the human apologized. Still, I couldn't help but feel....weird...about this, about the whole thing. I was a bit confused honestly.

"My prince? You're very silent today," Kree said as she stood by my bed, fluffing my pillows.

"I'm just...feeling strange," I said.

"Strange? Are you not feeling well, my prince?"

"I'm not sure.....just...that talk with the human earlier, he was quite quick with apologizing," I said.

"I guess the human realized he was in the wrong to be angry at you, my prince. I mean, who could ever be angry at you?" Kree said.

"I'm not sure that's it, besides....I know my father was very angry at me when he was still alive," I sighed, remembering the angry face my father would make whenever I did something bad. "The way that human apologized though, it seemed forced, as if he didn't really mean it," I said.

"Do you want me to tell the guards to bring him here so he can apologize more honestly?" Kree asked.

"No, it's late. Let the human rest, especially after his close encounter with death earlier," I sighed.

Kree smiled, "my prince is so merciful, that human should consider himself lucky."

"......" I sighed. "Kree, I think I would like to be left alone now."

"Do you want me to bring anything for you?" Kree asked.

"No no, I'm ready to go to bed now, but thank you," I smiled.

Kree stood up and began to leave, "goodnight, my prince."

"Goodnight," I said.

Once Kree was gone, I sighed as I sat back, staring up at the ceiling. The weird feeling in my chest was still there and it wasn't going away, I wonder what this feeling was. I felt....bad for the human, it felt like pity, but more intense...and at the same time...I felt like doing something for the human, but what?

"Damn it all, will these feelings go away? It's just a human, it's not like he's even at my level! He's a prisoner, and I'm a prince. I shouldn't care for someone so...so....beneath me," I grumbled, getting more and more annoyed as these feelings continued to invade my heart. I sighed as I rolled to my side, trying to sleep and not think about it, not think about the human. Tomorrow, we'll train. We'll keep on training until the next fight, he'll either win or lose in the next fight, and then we move on, either repeating the training or celebrating the new champion. Whatever happens, nothing will change.

The human will die eventually.

"......." I opened my eyes, feeling...that weird feeling growing more at the mention of the secret test I have planned for the champion. Why am I bothered? It's not like I haven't done this before. Is it because...if the human does end up being the champion....I'll have to fight him in the end? Is that it? Is it because...the human is...different from all the other champions? "Hmph...impossible...impossible impossible impossible! He's just another prisoner, nothing else and nothing more. Who cares? Who fucking cares! I surely don't!" I said, forcing my eyes to close.

That's right...who cares?

I continued to have this thought as time went by. I trained the human, he fights, and surprisingly, he wins. He did have a few struggles, but as if a miracle has happened, the human managed to strike down his opponents, just as he was about to be killed. I wasn't sure if the human had some sort of secret tactic, especially since he's not that great when we're training, but I didn't complain or question it, as long as the human wins, my people are getting more and more happy and enjoyment from the fights, and that's what matters. That's the only thing that matters to me.

Still, I can't lie that I was always on the edge of my seat whenever the human was close to death in every fight, and I always felt like stopping the fight, but I manage to stop myself, telling myself that I didn't care if the human is about to die, it's just how things are. I can't show favoritism towards anyone, especially towards a human like him.

"Oh dear, the human seems to be having trouble with the Slatcher, he better move quick before he eats him with that giant mouth of his," I said as I watched as the human was running in circles, trying to get away from the Slatcher who was running at him on all fours, snapping at him every few seconds. I sat down, feeling my heart racing and in my mind, I was chanting for the human to dodge, to keep running, to avoid the teeth, but I didn't say it out loud.

"My, the human is doing very well, my prince," Kree said.

"Well? He's just running," I said.

"Yes, but he has survived for so long now, if he wins this fight, then he only has one more fight next week, then the final test," Kree said.

"As if the human will survive the test," Glorg said.

"Ugh, will you two shut up about the damn test, I get it already," I snapped at them.

"W-we're...sorry that we upset you, my prince, but it was you who decided to create this test when you said you never want a prisoner to be that close to you," Kree said.

"I know why I made the damn test, Kree, don't remind me," I frowned, getting more and more annoyed. "Now will you two stop talking? I really want to pay attention to-" I stopped when I hear a loud snapping sound. We all turned our heads and realized that the human was gone, but we do see a piece of cloth in the Slatcher's mouth before he slurped it up and began swallowing it.

"Oh my...." Kree said.

"Guess the human couldn't do it," Glorg said, "I guess the Slatcher is our new champion."

"......" My eyes widened as the weird feeling in my chest spread over to my stomach. I stood up, clutching the railing as I stared down. I felt panicked, unsure, and most of all, sick and sad. I wanted to throw up at the thought of the human gone, just like that. After everything, the hard work, the training, the arguments we would have whenever he complained about the littlest things. Will....will I not be able to do all of that again....now that he's gone? Will I not be able to fight with him over the smallest things again? Will I not see his smile again? Will I not see his stupid face and the way he dares to challenge me again?

Will I really....never see him again?

"My prince?"

"A-ah...we...we gotta....we gotta do something," my breathing has become harsh and I was having a hard time focusing on anything at that moment.

"My prince? What's wrong? You seem quite distress," Kree said.

"We...we gotta...we gotta..." I was trying take in as much air, but I couldn't focus, I couldn't focus at all. Why am I reacting like this? I've never reacted like this before, so why now!? Why is this human making me feel this way!?

Unless....I actually...do care about him. Do I....care about this human? Is this weird feeling I have is because....I don't want to see the human....d-

"Glk...." The Slatcher froze, no longer looking triumphant as his cheeks filled up, as if he was ready to throw up.

"Eh?"

"What's going on here?" Glorg asked.

"I'm...I'm not sure," Kree said.

"...." I clutched the railing tightly, waiting to see what was happening.

Before I knew it, The Slatcher let out a shrilled shriek as his neck began to be cut open from the inside, it then fell silent as the small knife managed to slit the throat open, allowing the human to crawl out, gasping for air.

"Oh god!" The human gasped as he fell out of the Slatcher's body through the hold he made, he was covered in both blood and what I presume is the Slatcher's slimy insides.

"He's...he's alive!" I stood up straight, smiling happily to see him, even if he's covered in disgusting stomach acid and other bodily fluids. "He's alive, Kree! He's alive!" I hugged her tightly, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh! Uh....y-yes? He's alive, he did a good job, my prince," Kree said, looking quite confused.

"You seem...quite happy to see the human still alive, my prince," Glorg said.

I stopped, realizing how I was behaving before letting Kree go and straightening myself. I cleared my throat and tried to hide the blush on my cheeks, "well uh...it's because if the human died now, then next week's fight would be so boring and.....I didn't want to go through the hassle of putting so much effort on a fight with someone who's actually strong, you know?" I said.

"....Oh, you're right. You're so smart, my prince," Glorg said.

"Yes, now go down there and clean up the mess, and be sure to hose down the human as well, he looks disgusting," I said.

"More than normally?" Kree joked, giggling at her little joke.

"....." To be honest, even if the human is covered in goop, he still looked pleasing in my eyes.

In the end....I did care about the human, there's no lying about it.

* * *

I was practicing my punches by using the little dummy that I requested. I wasn't sure what the dummy was suppose to be, all I knew is is that I can punch it and practice my punches and kicks.

"One....two...one...two....one....two....one-" I suddenly hear rattling at the door, and since I was busy practicing, I didn't bother to look who it was, I just assumed it was Twonk again, telling me my latest opponent and giving me a heads up on what I needed to do for tomorrow's fight. "Hey, is there something else you want from me, Tw-" I turned around, but stopped when I saw it wasn't Twonk, it was the prince.

"What was that?" The prince looked at me, confused.

"Tw...Tw....Tweek! Prince Tweek, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" I said.

"I came to check up on you, seeing how tomorrow is your last fight," the prince said.

"Oh...uh...yeah, I know....I'm just preparing, that's all," I said, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from my face.

"Were you...expecting someone to give you something?" The prince asked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well...you did say my name all of a sudden," the prince said.

"It was an accident! I guess I'm still wired to call people by their name, forgive me," I bowed my head like I've seen others do when apologizing to the prince.

"Don't apologize....it's actually...nice to hear someone call me by my name. Even I get tired of being call 'my prince' by almost everyone," the prince said, "I think I shall allow you to call me by my name, as a reward for making it this far," the prince said.

"Um....okay...thank you...prince...Tweek," I said.

The prince smiled before looking formal once again, "anyways, I'm here to give you some few words before tomorrow's fight," the prince said.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked as I started pushing the dummy towards the corner.

"Well....seeing how you're already improving since the first time you fought, and your training has gotten better, I just wanted to say that I'm...quite please with you," the prince said.

"Uh...okay? Thanks," I said as I grabbed my shirt and began putting it back on.

"I am so pleased with you that I decided to give you one last reward before tomorrow's fight," the prince said.

"Sure, just leave it by the chair or something, I'll be sure to look at it later," I said.

"Actually...this reward is different," the prince said.

I turned around to look at him, seeing how his cheeks were slightly pink and he looked embarrassed, especially with him frowning a bit. "What....is it?" I asked.

"...." The prince looked at me, "come with me," the prince said.

"Now? It's kinda late, isn't it?"

"As your prince, I order you to come with me without any questions, so when I say follow me, follow me," the prince frowned.

"Okay okay, I'm going," I followed him. Once we were out of the cell, I half expected the prince to place cuffs on my hands to prevent me from escaping, something all the guards did when there's only one person with me, but to my surprise, the prince didn't do that.

"I trust you won't escape," the prince said.

"Are you sure you want to risk that?" I asked.

"Hmph, even if you do try to escape, I'm faster than you, so the moment you try to run, I'll be able to catch you and smother your face against the concrete ground until your face bleeds," the prince said.

"Okay, noted. No running, got it," I sighed as I walked close behind him. Once we left the dungeon and were now heading outside, I noticed the prince pulling up the hood of his cloak, covering his face and everything. "Why do you need to disguise yourself?" I asked.

"Well it's not often that I'm let out by myself, I'm always having to be with someone, no matter how many times I want to be alone or how I can handle things without someone always being by my side. Besides, my people will be a bit surprise to see their prince walking with a prisoner, and I don't want them to interrupt or question us," the prince said.

"Oh," I said. I continued to walked close behind him.

"Can you walk a bit faster? At least walk next to me. I feel anxious with you just walking behind me you know," the prince sighed.

"Alright alright, Jesus," I sighed as I quicken my pace until I was now walking next to him. "Happy now?" I frowned.

The prince smiled, which was hard to see with his hood on, but I can tell he was grinning, "yes, very happy."

I sighed, walking quietly next to him.

We continued walking until we soon reached what appeared to be a beach. I was a bit surprise that there was a beach considering the day I arrived here, it was pretty much a desert wasteland, but then again, how the hell were they able to have vegetation without water? This planet is full of mysteries, not that I have the time to look around and check the entire planet.

"You have...water?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't think of trying to drink any of the water there, it's mainly made up of salt, similar to your ocean water?" The prince said.

"I'm just surprise you even have water, considering I always see you drinking that golden drink, ambrosia, was it?"

"Well though we do have drinkable water like yours, we prefer the sweet taste of ambrosia. It was my family who discovered it and were kind enough to share it with our people, and wasn't I kind to share some of it to you?" The prince smiled smugly.

"Oh yes, so very kind," I rolled my eyes.

"....Hmph, there's that mocking tone of yours, it's been awhile since you've spoken like that," the prince said.

"Been too focus on the fights, what do you expect?" I sighed.

".....Well...I'm glad to hear your snarky remarks again...I kinda missed it," the prince said.

I lifted my head in surprise, I looked at him, wondering what he meant, but instead, I just saw his cheeks turn pink. "What did you-"

"We're here," the prince exclaimed.

I turned my head and saw what appeared to be some sort of cave or something like that. "Here? This is my reward?"

"It's inside, dummy. Now come on," the prince grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the cave. Once we were inside, I couldn't really see much since it was dark. I suddenly hear the prince moving around, as if he was trying to take something out. "Hold on, let me just...." A small glow from the prince's own spear lit up the room, allowing myself to be able to see.

"Where did you hide that?" I asked. I didn't remember the prince holding a spear before.

"Mines retractable," the prince began pulling and pushing the staff to make it smaller than back to normal size, showing me how it worked.

"Is yours also the only one that glows?" I asked.

"Pretty much. What use would a glowing spear be to my soldiers?" The prince chuckled before placing his spear between two rocks, making sure that the spear is being held up and won't fall over. "Come on, let's go for a swim," the prince said as he began removing his crown and cloak.

"What?" I asked.

"Isn't swimming something you humans enjoy doing?"

"I guess, for those who like it, but isn't it kind of late to be swimming?" I asked.

"I thought it was you humans who invented night swimming?"

"Look, I don't think I feel like swimming," I sighed.

"Either swim or kick you in groin," the prince threatened.

"Alright! Jesus. I never thought I'd be force to swim for fun," I sighed as I began removing my boots and my clothes, only leaving my underpants on.

Once we were undressed, I watched as the prince walked into the small pool of water until only his head could be seen. I sighed before walking over, dipping my feet into the water. Surprisingly, the water was actually nice, it wasn't too cold, it was actually pretty warm. I then dived in, enjoying the warm water on my skin.

"This is....nice," I sighed, smiling to myself.

"See? I told you it was a reward," the prince said.

"....." I looked at him, feeling a bit confused here. Just what is he planning? "You're acting weird," I said.

"Um...what?" The prince stopped swimming and was now looking at me.

"It's just...you're acting really nice....much nicer than your twisted version of being nice. You take me out to a nice place here, you're treating me less harshly, and you're smiling a lot. What gives?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I look at him.

"Well...you've...you've been working hard, and I just thought I'd be nice and actually give you something nice, is that so wrong?" The prince asked.

"That's total bullshit and you know it," I said.

"...." The prince sighed before looking down into the dark water, "look...I'm sorry, okay?"

"....What?" I was...surprised that he was apologizing.

"I see now that....I may have been a bit...too cruel on you...and....I do realize that...you didn't come here with any malice or the like....you were only trying to find a home, and you just came here without realizing what this planet was, and I'm sorry....for putting you through so much," the prince sighed, "I'm sorry."

".....I....I don't know what to say....I never thought I'd get an apology," I said, feeling confused.

"....Look, human....I know what I'm doing may seem cruel, I get it, but I have to be cruel...in order to be a good leader. Even my own father was tough on me, always beating me, saying harsh words to me, and pushing me until I get things right, but that didn't stop me from loving him less, for I knew he did it to help strengthen me, to help me become a stronger leader. That's all I know, so yes...I can be mean and I can be a bit intense with certain people, but that's just how I was raised," the prince sighed, "but I can see now...that unlike my people, you can't see that my harsh rules are meant for the better, and I get it....I've come to terms with it....and....I'm sorry that I've...hurt you."

"....." Why did he have to say that now? Why now? Why at this moment, on the day before the last fight, the day before....my plan to kill him. "Why are you telling me this now?" I asked.

"....I'm not sure....I guess....in the end...I've taken a liking to you. Though I get angry that you'd talk back to me, or complain, or even try to start a fight with me....it....it's the first time anyone would do that....and I'm quite impressed. No one has ever spoken like that to me, and even with my enemies threatening to take my planet, how you do it is different, for you know that you're not stronger than me, and yet you continue to butt heads with me. I'm impressed human, you have to be the bravest being I've ever met." The prince looked at me before smiling, and guilt in my chest began to build up more and more.

What....what was happening here?

I stared at the prince, feeling the guilt growing more and more, even as the prince looks at me now with a smile, the guilt would not go away. I wasn't sure what to do or what to say, so the only thing I could do at that moment was go underwater.

"Human!?" I quickly ducked down, not really sure if this was the right thing to do or not, but at that moment, I panicked. Just what was going on? Why is he saying all of this now? Just when I was planning to....to....god....what am I doing!? 

I suddenly hear a splashing sound and I soon found the prince swimming towards me, he grabbed my arm and began pulling me back up, forcing me to resurface. We both gasped for air as I began coughing while the prince looked both angry and worried.

"What was that? Were you trying to drown yourself?" The prince exclaimed.

"I....I....I don't know why I did that..." I said, feeling lost at that moment.

"Is this some sort of human tradition or something?" The prince asked.

"I....kinda?" I said.

"Huh.....you humans are very odd creatures, I must say," the prince sighed.

We both got out of the water and quickly put our clothes back on, the prince was already fully dressed, but I was going slow since my mind was fuzzy and distracted. Once we were done, the prince grabbed his spear, and we both left the cave together.

"Wasn't that a nice treat for you, human? I bet you appreciate the kind offer I've given you, right?" The prince asked, almost in a smug tone.

I didn't react how I normally did, I was too distracted by everything. The guilt, what the prince said, the apology, Twonk, everything. I didn't know what to do. "Uh huh..." I said.

The prince did look at me, trying to stare into my eyes, but doesn't say a word. We headed back to the palace in silence, not saying a word or what happened earlier. Once we reached my cell and the prince opened the door, I quickly stepped in, not looking at the prince or saying a word.

"....You better win tomorrow," the prince said.

I stopped, "what?"

The prince looked down, "I said you better win....n-not because of what I said earlier....okay a little because of what I said earlier...but because....I don't want all my effort in helping you going to waste...so you better...you better win tomorrow, I'll be cheering for you...and I'll mean it this time, I promise," the prince said.

"......" I don't know what was the truth or what was the lie anymore. I'm so confused, I just....I need to know. "My prince-"

"I thought I told you to call me by my name, I said it was okay," the prince huffed, crossing his arms.

"....Prince Tweek....what is...to happen to me after....if I win tomorrow?" I asked.

The prince's eyes widened, looking confused yet hesitant to answer. I just need him to tell me the truth, even if what I think is going to happen will happen, I just need him to tell him the truth, and maybe...maybe I'll find the answer I'm looking for, on what I need to do.

"....Well....you'll be my servant of course, haven't I said that many times already?" The prince sighed. He's lying. "What? Did you expect me to grant you your freedom or something? Like I said, I've taken a liking to you, I just want to keep you like a pet, why would I ever let you go that easily?" The prince smirked.

".....Is that really it?" I asked.

"Would I lie?" The prince asked.

"......" I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, I opened them and forced a smile to the prince, "goodnight, prince Tweek," I said before turning and heading inside my cell.

"....Goodnight, Craig Tucker," I froze, the prince rarely called me by my name, so hearing him saying it...and with such a gentle tone, it's strange to me.

Once the door was closed and locked, and hearing the prince leaving, I was completely alone, allowing myself to think a bit about this, about the plan, about what is to come tomorrow.

"....God damn it," I sat down on my bed, feeling the guilt in my chest getting bigger and bigger, doubt filled my head, not sure what to believe or who I should trust. On one hand, the prince could have lied about everything and was only being nice just so he could have my guard down, but seeing how he looked at me without any malice or the like, I'm starting to be unsure of this.

Just....what am I going to do?

"......Please....give me a sign...what am I suppose to do? Please....tell me what to do," I clasped my hands and closed my eyes, praying. For who, I'm not sure, but I just prayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

I sat in my cell, so many things were running in my mind. I couldn't sleep last night, not after what happened, and now it was morning, and I will be fighting in a few hours. My last fight...until I have to fight the prince.

"Good morning, human. Did you rest well last night?" I turned my head, hearing Twonk entering the cell. Seriously, how the fuck is he able to come in here without a guard being present?

"Sorta," I sighed as I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"You seem tired, human....I hope you're not too tired for today's fight," Twonk said.

"I'll be fine," I sighed.

"Good. I need you to keep your head straight...after all, when you win today's fight, you'll be fighting the prince straight after," Twonk said.

I flinched at the mention of the fight with the prince, feeling the guilt still there. "Right...the plan," I sighed.

"Yes, the plan," Twonk said as he poured himself some ambrosia that the guards gave me a few hours ago. "Here's what I'm thinking, while the prince is looking at you, I'll shoot my nephew with a dart to the leg, he'll fall over and is unable to move for awhile, giving you enough time to chop off his head, what do you say?"

"D-does it have to be that brutal?" I asked.

"On this planet, getting your head cut off by an enemy is considered an honor," Twonk said.

"Really?"

"....No, not really, but it'll be a quick and painless death for the prince, so you don't have to feel too bad about it," Twonk took a sip of the ambrosia.

".....I....I don't think I can do this," I said.

Twonk froze. He took the cup away from his lips before looking at me, "I'm sorry...what was that?"

"....I can't do this. I'm calling the plan off. I can't...kill the prince," I said.

".....I see," Twonk placed the cup down, grabbing the pitcher. At first, I thought he was going to pour himself another drink, but he suddenly threw the pitcher at me. I quickly ducked down, barely avoiding the pitcher as it hit the iron bars behind me. Twonk then walked towards me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. "How dare you call this off, boy."

"Nnngg....I'm sorry, I just...I can't kill prince Tweek," I said.

"Prince Tweek? Oh? Are you and him becoming friends?"

"No! Of course not! I just...I can't kill someone who doesn't deserve to die," I said.

"How do you know that the prince doesn't deserve to die? How do you know all the people the prince had executed deserved to die?" I looked at him, feeling my heart sinking. "Face it, human. Whatever my nephew said to you, it's all a lie. A blatant lie. He doesn't care about you nor his people. He just wants blood on his hands, he wants war, he wants to fight, he wants to kill you. The moment you set foot in the throne room, expecting to be a servant to the prince, you'll find yourself pinned to the ground with a sword near your neck, and who shall be the one holding that sword? The prince himself. So unless you want to die today in the arena or in the throne, I suggest you do as I say and kill the damn prince," Twonk growled.

"...." I was breathing harshly, staring at him in fear.

"Remember boy, it's either him...or you. Which is more important here?"

".....Okay...okay....I'll do it...I'll do what you say," I said.

"Good," Twonk let me go, pushing me away. He then took out a handkerchief and began wiping his hands, as if he touched something disgusting. "Now I can't really help you much from the stands today, there will be more people since today is the last fight of the month, so here," Twonk took out what looked like a small dagger.

"Just this?" I took the dagger from his hand and started to examine it.

"It's coated with a highly poisonous toxin, careful with holding that by the way, don't touch the blade," Twonk said.

I quickly stopped myself from getting close to the blade and held it far away from my body, carefully holding the handle. "So I just...stab the guy with this?"

"No no, you need to make it look like you stabbed him enough that he falls down, then you need to get another weapon and cut off their head," Twonk said.

"Do I really need to go that far? You said this thing was covered in a toxin," I said.

"Yes, but considering none of the weapons in the arena have poison in them, we can't have the prince suspecting you of cheating or getting outside help, it would ruin the plan. This specific toxin will mostly affect the brain, and it'll show in the face. So while your opponent is down, I'm going to need you to grab a sword or something, and cut off their head before the toxin spreads to their brain, got it?"

"Okay, I get it," I sighed.

"Good," Twonk began to leave, "I hope you realize that I'm the only one you can trust, human. I'm the only one that can set you free, remember that."

"......" I didn't say anything, I just stared at the dagger in my hand, even as Twonk continued to leave till he was gone.

My hands were shaking as I continued to stare at the dagger. I quickly put the dagger away, back into the sheath that Twonk gave me. I then placed the dagger inside my shirt, making sure it won't fall off while I'm out there. Once the dagger was put away, I waited for the guards to come and get me.

The guilt just won't go away.

By the time the guards came to get me, I was a bit hesitant when I saw the prince with them this time. The prince looked at me with a smug smile on his face, looking pleased and everything.

"Well human, today is the big day," the prince said.

"Yeah...it is," I said, I can feel the sweat forming.

The prince smiled, "you're going to be today's one and only champion. You're going to win, I just know it."

".....Ha...you have a lot of confidence for me, don't you?"

"Well why not? You are my champion," the prince said.

"......" I felt sick.

We all left the cell and headed towards the arena. Once we reached the arena, I noticed that the prince was adjusting my clothes, making sure nothing would trip me or something like that, that is what he said anyways.

"....What's this strange bulge?" The prince asked when he noticed something poking out in my shirt. It was the dagger, and before the prince could examine it a bit more, I quickly covered it with my hands.

"It's...a good luck charm," I said.

"Good luck charm?"

"Yeah, it's to help me with the fight, mentally anyways," I said.

"I see....well though I don't think you need a good luck charm, I wish you all the best," the prince smiled before stepping back and was about to leave. However, before he left, he suddenly stopped and turned back towards me. "....I haven't....be completely honest with you, human," the prince said.

My heart sunk. Please don't. "What is it?" I said, forcing a smile on my lips.

"....." The prince looked down, sighing, "if you win...you are to have one final challenge ahead of you. One more fight actually. I can't tell you who your opponent is, all I can say is that...this one is much much stronger than any of the previous opponents you've faced. So....I just want to say....good luck...and I'm sorry," the prince said.

"....Are you going soft on me, your highness?" I said.

The prince frowned, "hmph....I just feel that you haven't been acting like your normal self as of late, and I just thought you were being very emotional or something like that. So I thought I'd give you a bit of a break and be a bit more truthful with you. I have read that humans need to know the truth about important facts and the like," the prince said.

".....I guess," though your timing is just awful. "Thank you for telling me the truth, my prince."

"I thought I told you you could-"

"My prince, it's time to make the announcement," one of the guards said.

"...Right. Good luck out there, Craig," the prince turned and left.

".....God damn it," I sighed, as I watched the door slowly opening, then I hear the prince's voice in the microphone. It was now or never, I suppose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the last fight of the month!" The prince announced. The crowd cheered for joy, much louder than the last time. Hell, there were probably more people here than all the previous fights I've been in. "As you all know, our favorite human has come so far in surviving this month's fight, and as I, your prince, soon to become your king, I must say, I'm quite please with the human's effort. let's just see if he'll come on top in his final fight, folks," the prince smiled. The crowd cheered, chanting human over and over.

I stepped out, looking around, wondering if Twonk was here. I noticed the familiar hooded figure in the stands, who wasn't cheering, but simply watching. I felt the dagger in my shirt, slightly poking me, reminding me what I needed to do.

"Today, we have a special treat. All the way from planet Roon, one of the most hardest enemies we have fought, our human shall be facing a Wengo."

"Wengo? What kind of name is that?" I scoffed.

When the other door began opening, nothing came out, but then, the ground began shaking, and before I knew it, a long and scissor like creature came out, looming over me. It was so tall that if it weren't for the fence that I assumed was to protect the people as well as prevent any of the fighters from escaping, this thing would stand a bit more taller instead of crouching a bit.

"Oh come on...."

"The Wengo, their hands are very sharp and they move very fast, so that human better have quick reflexes if he doesn't want to be chopped into pieces," the prince said.

"What?"

The Wengo let out a shrilled shriek, hurting my ears as well as the crowd, and before I knew it, I saw its hands coming at me. I quickly jumped out of the way, but it's fingers got my leg, scratching and tearing both the fabric of my pants and cutting my skin till it began to bleed.

"Shit!" I hissed as I clutched my leg, feeling the stinging pain all over. "He wasn't kidding about this thing being fast," I quickly stood up, running towards the weapons wall and grabbing the nearest weapon.

I hear another shriek from the creature, and I quickly ducked down as the creature's claw destroyed the weapons wall, destroying the weapons that were there, even creating a huge hole in the wall.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I began running towards the other weapon's wall as the creature was distracted with taking out all the sharp weapons that were in its hand. At least I know it can be hurt with something sharp stabbing into it. I quickly reached the other weapons wall, but instead of actually getting a weapon, I pretended I was grabbing something while in reality, I was taking out the dagger from my shirt. I turned around when I hear another shriek, and saw the creature about to lunge at me once more. "Shit!" I jumped out of the way, seeing the creature once again destroying the other weapons wall. Without a second thought, I quickly stab the creature with the dagger, both in the arms and legs, the creature let out a horrified shriek in pain, staggering a bit before falling down. I quickly grabbed a sword from the ground and began running at it, ready to cut off its head.

"Oh my, the human sure isn't showing any mercy today, I guess the human is getting use to killing, isn't he?" The prince said. The crowd cheered.

I froze, just as I was about to cut off the creature's head, the knife almost reaching it's neck. I looked down, and I finally noticed how my hands were covered in blood, how my clothes were covered in blood. What have I become these past few weeks? What have I done?

"......Oh god....oh god oh god oh god," my hands began trembling, unable to hold the sword much longer.

"Oh dear, seems the human is having a bit of hesitation," the prince said, and for a minute, I swore I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Kill it!" I suddenly hear someone in the crowds yelling. I knew that voice, I knew who it was. I turned my head to see Twonk, with his hood up, yelling at me to kill it. "Kill it! Kill it!"

"Yeah, kill it! Kill the trash!"

"Kill it! Kill the damn maggot!"

"Kill it! Kill it!"

"I want to see its blood everywhere!"

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

I looked everywhere, seeing the crowd chanting for me to kill it, to finish the job. I was appalled by this, and I looked at the prince, expecting him to be saying the same thing, but instead, he just looked at me, looking concerned, biting his the nail on his thumb, not really sure what to say, I assumed.

"....." Why? Why did you have to act like this now? If you just treated me more nicely before....all of this...then I wouldn't be....I wouldn't be doing any of this! I wouldn't be imagining your death later! I wouldn't be having these weird feelings!

"Well human? What are you going to do?" The prince asked in the microphone, looking down at me.

"......" I looked at him, I looked at Twonk, then I looked at the crowd. They all had eyes on me. "......Nngg....nnggg.....aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I let out a scream as I plunged the sword into the creature's neck, blood squirting everywhere, covering me from head to toe.

Soaked in blood, I dropped the sword and stared at the decapitated head and body of the creature, feeling my stomach churning. I was breathing harshly as I stared, I only snapped out of it when I hear the crowd cheering around me.

"Well then...it seems the human won, folks. Let's all give a round of applause to our latest champion!" The prince exclaimed as he stood up and began clapping, along with his servants, and everyone else.

I looked around, seeing people cheering me on, but when I look at where Twonk was, I noticed that he stood up and began to leave. I sighed and looked down, I noticed the dagger still stuck into the creature's leg, but it caused me to feel even more regret. I turned away.

"Good job human, it seems you're ready for the last step. You should be proud of yourself, human," the prince smiled.

"......." The last step.

As the people cheered, as I stood there, blood soaking my clothes, and the guilt building up, I couldn't believe that it was all coming to the end very soon.

This was it. After this.....I have to kill the prince.

"Well done, human," the prince smiled at me.

I only stood there in silence.


	5. Captain's Log #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with a new update, yay! Sorry for the wait people, I've been busy trying come up with ideas for my comic over on Tumblr, as well as working on other stories, but hey, I'm back with a new story, and we're finally kicking this one up, so yeah! New update, more angst and drama, and a whole lot of Creek, everyone's favorite.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

After I managed to survive that battle earlier, I was taken back to my cell, waiting for someone, possibly a guard or one of the prince's lackeys to come and get me for the final test, also known as my execution.

The thought of all of this made me sick in my stomach, I was nervous, and I knew that the prince wasn't even going to go easy on me, but what's making me more nervous is the fact that I have to....kill him.

"Come on, Tucker. He's a selfish bastard who likes putting harm on complete strangers as well as his own people...I'm sure he...does...deserve..." I couldn't even bring myself to say it, "ugh! Why don't I hate him as much as before? What changed!?" This is so confusing.

I jumped when I hear knocking, then I hear keys rattling before the door opened. I was surprised when I saw the prince coming into my cell.

"My...I mean...Prince Tweek...what are you doing here?" I asked, confused to see him.

"...." Tweek sighed, looking quite uncomfortable. "Look...I'm not suppose to be here, especially with...what's to happen to you, but....ugh!" The prince suddenly walked over before he sat down on my bed, looking more angry by the minute.

"My prince?" I asked, confused.

"Don't...call me that," Tweek sighed, "....Look, I'm not suppose to tell you this, hell...I'm basically breaking my own rules here, but....you are to fight me later," Tweek said.

I was shocked, not about the fact he had to fight the prince, something he already knew and it was finally confirmed, but he was shocked to hear the confession from the prince himself. What's with the sudden change of heart?

"Why?" I managed to mutter, staring at the prince in shock.

"....Why what?" The prince crossed his arms before leaning back, his back against the wall.

"Why are you...telling me this?"

"....I'm not particularly sure, human," The prince suddenly stood up, his arms still crossed as he walked towards me, "maybe because...I pity such a useless weakling like you? Maybe...there's some sort of secret...thing...that you harbor when you fight?" The prince was now poking me with his fingers, looking at me while frowning, his face was very close to mine, "maybe I was getting so annoyed with how you've been acting as of late, and I thought telling you the truth will make you go back to normal," The prince said.

"I....I uh..." I can feel his breath against my cheek as he leaned forward, looking at my face as if he's trying to analyze it. It's really putting me on edge here.

"...Maybe...it's because....I've taken quite a liking to you," the prince said, no longer frowned or looking me, but leaned back and was now staring down.

"W-what?" I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Ugh, it's not what you think, human, what I meant is...I see you as a...potential pet that I might actually enjoy having around much longer...that's it," the prince turned his head away, "so get any disgusting thoughts out of your head, human."

"....Well whatever you say...it still doesn't change the fact that I have to fight you...right?" I asked.

"....." The prince looked down, "....unless...I don't fight you," the prince said.

My eyes widened, "w-what?"

"I know...this is unheard of, it goes against every principle I have, but....I honestly...do not want to fight you, I'll fight a Wingding, a Globber, even a Primlock....but you...I can't seem to find myself to...harm you," the prince said, his cheeks getting slightly pink, "....look....I'll call off the fight," the prince said.

"Y-you will?" I asked.

"Yes..." The prince said, "and...then you may leave," the prince said.

"What?"

"....I can see now that you do not harbor any threat towards me and my kingdom, so...you are free to leave, human. I'll be quite happy once you leave, I'll never have to see your face again," the prince smirked.

"But...don't you want me to be your...servant?"

"Ha? You? As my servant? You'll probably mess something up, and having your walking around my kingdom looking like...this...you'll make my kingdom look like a laughing stock! So...it's better that you just leave my home and never return....and once you're gone...maybe...these confusing thoughts will finally go away," the prince said.

"I....I don't know what to say..." I looked down, feeling so conflicted at that moment.

"You don't have say anything human, I can already feel how grateful you are towards me," the prince grinned, "but....before you leave...I do want to be at the ceremony today....but instead of fighting you...I want my people to know that...if they ever come upon another human such as yourself, they are to not harm them...even though there is no doubt that you are the only human in this galaxy and the next," the prince said, "....sorry..." The prince muttered the last part, apologizing for the last part he said.

"....I....I...." I felt my stomach twisting, what was I going to do? What was I going to say? Why the fuck did he have to tell me this now?"

"Look...I just want you to know that....I know I'm very tough on you, but that's just how I am, so consider this as an apology for my behavior towards you when we first met...and I do hope that...you'll learn to never land on an unknown planet without checking it out first, and...you gotta get out of this galaxy and go somewhere else," the prince said.

".....Yeah...I uh....I get it," I said.

The prince smiled, "well then....I best be off before a guard comes to get you later, can't have them seeing me with the likes of you," the prince sighed, "....I'll see you later today, hu- .....Craig Tucker."

"....." I watched as the prince left my cell without another word, closing the door behind him. I could hear him walking away until his footsteps faded away completely. I was now alone, panicking at what just happened and what I'm suppose to do. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Now what?"

"What was that?" A voice suddenly spoke, and I turned around to see Twonk.

"Twonk! How did you...when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, just when I noticed that touching moment you had with our enemy," Twonk frowned.

"....Look...I really can't do this, okay? He just offered to let me go...and honestly...I don't think I want to kill him, he's not...such a bad guy...rude and kinda terrible with apologies, but I can tell he's not a bad guy, so I'm sorry...but...I'm not going to kill him," I said.

"....I understand," Twonk smiled.

"Y-you do?" I asked, surprised that he is taking this well.

"Yes, I do, I understand completely," Twonk suddenly takes out a sphere like device from his vest, he pressed the side of it, causing the sphere to open up, showing some strange device inside.

"What...what's that?"

"You like? I had the people from the labs work on this for me. You see...this device here can destroy anything I target, specifically...things that are made of metal...or the like...so I could easily destroy...the fountain in the gardens...the cars that fly by....or more importantly...that ship of yours."

My eyes widened, "what?"

"Imagine....you...flying up in the air, finally about to leave this wretched planet..when suddenly...you're ship becomes a ball of fire, falling back to this planet...so close...on finally leaving?"

"N-no..."

"Or even better, just as you are about to step on your ship, it explodes, you might even lose a limb...or better...your life. Doesn't matter...cause in the end, if you do not do as I say...you'll die on this planet, you'll never leave, and find a home."

"....." I was having a hard time breathing as my legs began shaking, I couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

"So....you better follow our plan like we discussed...otherwise...you'll never get out of here," Twonk pushed the weird device back into its sphere shape before putting it back into his vest, "never....go against me, human. I want that damn nephew of mine out of the picture, and you're going to help me whether you like it or not, got it?"

"....Y...yes," I closed my eyes.

"Good," Twonk turned and began leaving. He doesn't say a word and simply left.

Once he was gone, I fell to the ground, trembling. I had no idea what to do, I don't even have a plan to get out of this, and I'm not sure who to trust anymore!

In the end...I have to kill the prince.

"God...help me," I prayed.

* * *

I was changing my clothes for today's ceremony, honoring the hu....Craig...for being this month's champion. As I was trying to pick out the perfect cape for myself, I couldn't help but hum, a song that I remember my mom singing whenever she was very happy.

"My...I haven't heard that song ever since your mother died, you seem very happy, my prince," Kree smiled.

"And why not? It's a glorious day today," I smiled.

".....It was very kind of you to not go through with the fight...even letting the human leave," Kree noted.

"Well the human has proven his worth, so I might as well grant him one wish and allow him to leave, just like how he wanted," I said.

"I see. My prince is most generous and merciful," Kree giggled, "still...it's too bad we'll never see the human again, I've taken quite a liking to him, don't you?"

"Ha? Me? Liking a maggot like him? Please," I turned my head away.

"I guess you're right," Kree sighed.

"I know I'm right," I smiled smugly.

"....But you have to admit...he is quite cute...for a human of course," Kree giggled.

I turned to her, "how dare you call him cute right in front of me! Of course I know he's cute, that doesn't mean you-" I stopped and looked at her, seeing her looking at me in surprised.

I blinked.

She blinked.

We stood there for a minute before I straightened up, "I mean...yes...the human is quite...pleasing to look at...but....uh...that doesn't mean anything."

"Okay?" Kree said.

"Ugh, just leave and polish my boots, I want them to shine later today," I said.

"Yes, my prince," Kree picked up my boots and began to leave my room, "but you know...I think I'll miss seeing the human...a bit of a weakling and whiner, but....he's quite nice to have around here."

"....Just leave," I sighed.

"Yes, my prince," Kree left quickly, leaving me all alone.

"Tch...." I clicked my tongue before checking myself in the mirror, "of course I know that..." I sighed.

I know that these...complicated thoughts....are actually my feelings towards the human. I know that in a way...I do respect the human and his bravery, his beliefs...his...charming yet annoying....personality, but...in the end...know matter how I felt for the human, he and I are not to be. He's a human, and I'm a prince, there is nothing between us that binds us together. We are two separate beings that can never be, and that's just how the natural order is....even if I do wish he would stay.

I sighed, knowing there's no helping it. For now, as the prince and soon to be king, I must put my people first, and not concern myself with these...complicated thoughts....these...feelings.

I finished dressing, and was ready for the ceremony, it'll be strange to not fight the champion today, but...in the end...I couldn't bring myself to hurt the human, he's different...he's very different from all of them.

"Okay....let's do this," I sighed. I left my room, ready to face the human for the last time.

* * *

The moment I saw the familiar guards coming my way, I knew my time was up, and during this time, I wasn't able to come up with a decision on what to do. I was basically screwed as these guards took me from my cell and guided me towards the palace, where I knew the prince and his uncle will be, both watching me, both expecting two completely different things from me.

Two decisions...I couldn't pick.

On one hand, if I kill the prince, then Twonk won't destroy my ship and I'll be free....but on the other hand...the prince...he...he was gong to let me go...and I'm sure if I told him what his uncle was doing, then maybe....no....even if I tell him the truth, about everything, he'll hate me for the fact that I even dare work with his uncle to begin with, and who knows...maybe Twonk might try something to make it look like I'm a liar, I mean...who are these people going to believe? Some of the royal family, or a lowly human? Obviously the latter here.

"Wait here, human, we must tell the prince that you have arrived," the guard said.

Once the guard left, I was left alone for a bit. I wanted to run, I wanted to get out, but even if I do try to run at this moment, there will be other guards around, and I'm only making things worse for myself.

"Fuck...why did things have to end like this?" If there is a god here....they are cruel for making me go through this!

"Step in, human!" I hear a voice from the other side of the door. The door began opening, and I took a step back as my hands began to tremble. As I walked inside, I saw a few familiar faces, and a few that I don't know, but the one person, who was currently sitting on the throne, was none other than the prince himself.

"Human, do you know why you're here?" The prince said in a calm voice.

"...Y-yes," I said, I looked around until I saw Twonk, he was staring at me.

The prince smiled, "usually...we have fights with the champion at the end, and whenever we fight with them...they always lose, you...you were suppose to die by my hands today, human," the prince stood up and walked towards me. Once he was close to me, he stopped and smiled, "but today....today is a special occasion...for the first time in my kingdom and this entire planet to be exact....I shall not fight you...are are excused from fighting me...and you are free to leave. No harm shall be done to you or your kind...if we happen to see them by, you are free to leave and go wherever you want...and....you can come back here if you like...but...that's your choice to make," the prince said.

"...." My legs were trembling so much that I had to adjust my stance every now and then before anyone would notice.

"Hand me my sword," the prince said.

"Here you are," a woman I didn't know suddenly stepped forth, holding a sword on a pillow. When I turned back to the prince, I noticed the look of surprise and annoyance on his face.

"Kree, why is my aunt holding my sword?" The prince asked.

"My apologies, my prince...your aunt Shree demanded that she hands the honorary sword," the prince's assistant said.

"What?" The prince turned towards his aunt, "why did you demand to hold my sword?"

"It's a special occasion, my little nephew, I thought I'd personally see such a wonderful sight," the aunt said.

"Yes, well...I would like it if you would not hold my sword!" The prince took his sword away from his aunt, glaring at her. At least I now know that the prince does not have a loving relationship with both his uncle and aunt. "Now then, if there are no more...disruptions," the prince glared at his aunt, "let's commence the ceremony and make this official," Tweek smiled. "Craig Tucker, from here on out, you are no longer seen as a criminal, a threat, or an invader, you are hereby seen as an ally to my planet, a champion....our friend," the prince said.

My eyes widened when he said the word "friend" to me. I couldn't believe it. As I was listening to him, I noticed that the prince's aunt was smirking as Twonk walked right next to her, holding something. It appeared to be a slingshot. Twonk was holding something on his other hand before putting it in the sling, pulling it back and aiming straight at the prince's leg. I was wondering why no one was noticing, but I realized that everyone had their eyes on the prince and I, they weren't paying attention to the two, especially since both of them were doing their best to block the slingshot from sight, leaving an big enough opening to aim at the prince.

I was frozen on the spot.

"From here on out, you, Craig Tucker, a human from the now destroyed planet Earth, you are welcome on my planet, and we shall treat you as an equal, so just know...that...if you still haven't found a home out there...you can always come back...and take this place as your new-" Before the prince could finish, Twonk let go of the swing, as the sharp looking ammo he used hits the prince directly in the back of his leg, causing the prince to shout in pain before dropping the sword and falling to the ground. "Ah! W-what is this!?" The prince exclaimed, blood dripping from his leg.

"My prince!" A few people exclaimed, trying to rush over to help him.

"Grab the sword, human!" Twonk shouted.

Panicking, I quickly grabbed the sword, swinging and pointing it around, making sure no one came close, as I stood beside the fallen prince.

"Craig?" The prince looked up at me, shocked, "what...what are you doing?"

"....I....I..."

"It seems...the human here has planned to kill you, my dear nephew," Twonk spoke.

"What?" The prince turned his head, "....you...you planned this, didn't you?"

"Me? How absurd, why would I plan a murder that's being done by the human?"

"....."

"Craig...drop the sword," the prince growled angrily.

"....I..."

"Drop the sword boy, and you'll lose your only way of leaving this place," Twonk said, he took out the familiar sphere, threatening me with it.

"....I'm sorry," I whispered as I raised the sword up high.

Everyone gasped, but were unable to do anything, not with me being this close to the prince. The prince looked at me, his eyes widening. I looked down at him, feeling the guilt take me over, my hands were trembling as I tried my best to hold the sword up.

"Craig...."

"Do it, human, and your freedom is guaranteed," Twonk said.

"I trusted you!" The prince barked, his face getting red with anger, "I trusted you with all my heart, and you...betray me!?"

"Do it, human! Kill the little bastard!" The aunt exclaimed.

"I can't believe you did this...how could you?" The prince closed his eyes, trembling. For a minute, I thought he was about to cry.

"....." Holding the sword tightly, I closed my eyes, finally making my decision. "No!" I moved away from the prince. I ran towards Twonk and quickly cut off his hand, the one holding the device, Twonk fell to his knees, bleeding and gripping his arm, screaming in agony. "I....will not...be a murderer!" I shouted, pointing the sword at the two now.

The prince sat there, eyes widening, when he snapped out of it, he turned to his guards, screaming, "take those traitors away for conspiring against me! Take them away, far away from my kingdom! They are banished forever!"

The guards ran over, grabbing Twonk and the aunt, pulling them away, the two began screaming, telling everyone, specifically the prince, that it wasn't over, that they would return. It didn't matter though, they were being taken away, and would never be seen again.

"Take the human, and put him in his cell!" The prince exclaimed.

My eyes widened as the guards grabbed me from either side, grabbing me, and taking the sword away. They began pulling me away. "W-wait! I can explain!" I shouted.

"You are to be executed," the prince said.

My heart froze, "no! Please! I can explain! I had to do it, in order to go home!"

"Anyone who conspires against the prince, they are either banished or executed, and you....betraying me...and working with my uncle and aunt to go against me...after I poured my heart to you....I...I...." The prince gritted his teeth, his fist trembling, "you are to die...right before my people...and if there is even a chance of another human being alive and their ship passes by our planet....we will shoot them down and cut their heads off."

My eyes widened as I try to get out of the guards' grip, trying to beg the prince to not kill me. "Please! I'll do anything! Don't do this!" I exclaimed.

"Take him away...I never want to see his face again."

"Tweek! Please! Please!" I shouted. As I'm being dragged away, the prince had his back towards me, and was walking back towards his throne. I couldn't let this end, "....I challenge you to fight me!" I shouted.

As if the world around us froze, the prince stopped, the guards stopped pulling me away, and I just stood there, feeling my heart racing. Eventually, the prince turned his head to look at me, I can see the fury in his eyes.

"What?"

"I...I challenge you to fight me...you said it yourself, you usually fight your champions, right? Well...here's your chance!"

The prince narrowed his eyes, "oh what? think you can defeat me? You know you'll lose," the prince said.

"I know...but I'm not doing this because I think I'll win...I'm doing this to repent for my sins," I said.

"....."

"What nonsense you speak of, human? My apologies, my prince, we'll take this worm away and-" The prince hushed him by raising a finger, silencing the guard and everyone else.

The prince looked at me before walking towards me, "repent your sin? Is this that religion thing you humans do on your planet?"

"....Yes....I want to make things right....everything I did to you...I want to make it right," I said.

"So you think fighting against me will make things right?" The prince asked.

"....There will be a something if one of us wins," I said.

"Do tell, human, I'm curious on what you have to say," the prince said.

"....If you win....you may kill me, I won't argue or try to fight it like I usually do...I will accept my death with my head up high," I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"Hmph, and what? If you win, I let you leave?" The prince gritted his teeth, "as if I'm stupid enough to-"

"No....if I win....I won't leave...but instead....I bow my head to you, and view you as my prince. I will serve only you, I'll do whatever you say. Treat me as your slave, treat me like a pet...like you wanted. I won't fight you over that, I won't argue....for if this is the only way to pay you back for my sins...then so be it...I'm paying you back...with my freedom," I said.

"...."

"Human, enough with your nonsense! Leave our prince alone and-" The prince once again held up a finger, silencing the guard.

".....Very well....we shall battle," the prince said.

"My prince! I highly do not advise this! What if he has another trick up his sleeve? Or if he is secretly planning something?"

"I don't....If I was planning something, I would have killed you right then and there, right?" I said.

".....Guards, take him to the arena, we shall battle there," the prince said, "and be sure to check him, I have a feeling that my uncle helped the human win those previous fights, so be sure he does not have any weapons on him."

"But...my pr-"

"Silence!" The prince shouted, making it feel like the room was shaking with his scream, "as your prince, and future king, I demand you all do as I say. Now that Twonk and Shree our banned from my kingdom, there is no doubt that I will take the throne completely, so do as I say, now!'

"....Yes, my prince."

"As for you, Craig Tucker....I hope you realize...there is no winning this," the prince said.

".....I know," I said, "and I'm ready for whatever happens," I said.

"....Hmph....will you?" The prince stood up tall before walking away, the guards continued to take me away.

Even though it was obvious the prince was angry, when I looked into his eyes, he looked sad as well.

* * *

I remember when my father was angry, really angry. I remember him nearly destroying everything in the throne room, even setting fire to a corner of the room. I'll admit, I was frighten to see my father angry, even if I don't really recall why he was angry to begin with.

I remember how my mother tried to stop father from being angry, which only made him angrier, and an argument began between the two. I remember father striking mother, then mother striking him back so hard that he fell to the ground. I watched from a safe distance as my parents fought on the floor, biting and hitting each other, making the other bleed or breaking their bones. I was scared that one of them would kill the other. However, once the bloodshed past and the two laid on the floor, bruised and bloodied, father began to laugh, then mother began laughing herself.

The two looked at each other, smiling, as if they didn't just fought earlier. I watched as my father embraced his queen, cleaning the wounds he made on her, mother doing the same. I never understood how they could be happy again after fighting like that, but whenever I asked, my father would say that letting out your aggression every now and then is a good thing, and if a love one is fine with taking a few punches, then that just means there is no reason to be angry at all, for if you find someone that is willing to take a few punches, while also fighting back, that just means they not only make you strong, but you both become strong together.

I was not sure of this belief, finding it a bit contradicting in a few areas, and over all, it sounds ridiculous to me, but now that I'm angry and basically fighting someone I thought I could trust...well....I might as well test this theory my father had.

"My prince, are you sure about this?" Kree asked, helping me bandage my hands and arms, to make the attacks that the human might make less painful for me.

"I know what I'm doing, Kree, so stop trying to talk me out of this. That human will die by hands," I said.

"....Yes...but you're angry."

"Aren't I always angry, Kree?" I frowned.

"Not like this. You aren't just planning on simply killing that human, you're going to torture him, aren't you?"

"Kree...drop it," I said, "as your prince and future king, if you do not hold your tongue, I can easily have you fighting as well," I said.

"....I'll stay quiet, my prince," Kree lowered her head and simply continued bandaging my bare arms and legs.

I was currently wearing nothing but the traditional fighting loincloth that I normally wear when I'm about to fight myself. I didn't plan on wearing it today, especially when I thought the human was my friend, but now...it shall be stained with blood.

"That human will pay for everything. For conspiring against me with my uncle, for lying, for threatening my kingdom, for....breaking my heart...I will have his head...and I will watch the life drain from his eyes," I said to myself.

".....It's time...my prince," Kree said quietly.

"...." I looked up, stepping out into the arena, getting ready to fight the bastard human.

Once I was out, I saw him, standing in his own fighting wardrobe, but it's been badly ripped from all the fights before, and possibly when the guards were making sure he had no tricks up his sleeve. The human looked at me, daring to look apologetic, I simply gritted my teeth, my fist ready to strike that treacherous face of his.

I was going to do more than kill him, I was going to make him suffer.

The moment I hear the bell that signaled for us to begin, I didn't hesitate as I ran towards the human, swinging the first punch. The human fell back, his right cheek now red and swollen, slowly bruising. I ran at him, hitting his in the face and stomach, ready to murder this bastard.

"Gah!" I shouted as I clasped my hands together before swinging them to strike at the top of the human's head, causing him to fall. "You traitor!" I shouted as I kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Gggkkk!" Craig coughed, blood coming out of his lips. Good. I want him to bleed, I want him to die a slow and painful death, I want him to feel the same pain I felt!

"You see this?" I asked, raising my injured leg, "this is what you and my uncle did."

"I didn't hit you with that slingshot," Craig said, struggling to get up.

"You may have not pulled the slingshot, but you knew, and you let it happened!" I shouted as I kicked him in the chest, causing him to roll a few feet from his original spot. "You lied about those fights, you had help from my uncle!" I exclaimed, I kicked him in the stomach. "After I spent my time training you and believing you!" I screeched as I continued to kick him in the stomach.

"A-ah!" Craig quickly rolled to his side, quickly getting up. He was shaking as he stared at me in fear.

"That's right...fear me...fear me!" I shouted. I ran towards him, punching him in the jaw, wishing I had dislocated it instead, but he simply fell back down, trembling. "You did this....you did this to yourself!" I shouted. "So say what you will about me...but you know nothing of me....but I know what you are." I grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to look at me as I raising my fist, "you are a traitorous worm, possibly lower than worm. A germ even...a tiny amoeba....you disgust me," I said, ready to strike him in the face.

".....You're right...I don't know anything about you, I know nothing," Craig said. He suddenly closed his eyes and appeared to be accepting the punches.

".....Grr..." I punched him in the face, knocking him on his back. I climbed on top of him, wrapping my hands around his throat, "are you giving up already, knowing you can't win?" I shouted. I slowly started putting pressure on his neck.

"....I know I can't win...I know that....nnngg..." Craig trembled underneath me.

"Then why fight me...knowing you can't win?" I gritted my teeth, putting more pressure around his neck.

"....Because....this was my only way to apologize," I saw tears in his eyes, "I know I hurt you...and I just want to say sorry for what I did."

"Tch, as if I'll accept your apology for injuring my leg and planning to kill me!" I exclaimed.

"That's not it..." Craig gasped, "I'm apologizing for hurting you....on the...inside...."

My eyes widened as I kept my grip around his neck. What was he blabbering about?

"I know I didn't know you from the beginning, and I still don't know shit about you...nnngg..." Craig closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face, "but I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry. So if killing me will make things right....go ahead....I won't fight you."

"......" I stared down at him, watching him close his eyes, accepting his fate, I stared at him, wondering why he wasn't fighting back. Did he really think I'd be fine with this? I'd be fine with hurting him like this? What kind of cruel human was he? How could he do something like this to me? Saying that this was paying back for hurting me on the inside. What...nonsense. "You....you..."

I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me, I wanted to punch him till he lost consciousness, I wanted to rip his skull out of his head, I wanted to yell at him for hurting me, I wanted to stab him over and over until he couldn't get up! I wanted to.....I wanted to.....

I wanted to keep him by my side and never have him leave me, I even wanted to lock him in a cage, just so he couldn't leave me.

".....Nnnngg....gah!" I screamed as I let him go before punch the ground, a few inches away from his head. I lifted my hand out of the hole I created before staring down at him. I looked at him angrily, feeling my heart aching. "If you hurt me again...I will kill you," I said.

"....." Craig looked up at me, "I promise...I will never...hurt you."

"....." I sighed before getting off of him. I watched as Craig slowly got up, wincing in pain from all the punches and kicks I did. He looked at me with one eye barely open since the other was swollen shut. I grabbed his hand before lifting it up in the air, I then looked ahead, seeing my servants staring at me in shock. "Our winner!" I shouted.

"....But...I didn't win," Craig said.

".....Well I'm the prince, and I created the arena, so I can easily change the rules whenever I want. Consider yourself lucky, slave," I said.

".....Yes....my prince," Craig said. I let his hand go, watching as he bend on one knee before bowing in front of me. He looked up at me, probably trying to see what expression I was making, but I had none, too exhausted to really make an expression on my face.

"....Once your injuries are healed, you are to meet with me in my room. I shall give you your tasks, and you are to officially serve me in the morning, understand?"

"....Yes, my prince," Craig said.

"Good."

A guard came over, a towel in his hands. He handed it to me, but instead of wiping the sweat and blood from my hands and face, I looked at the human before dropping the towel on his head.

"Be sure he is to come to my room after someone heals his wounds, got it?" I said.

"Yes, my prince," the guard bowed his head.

"...." Craig took the towel off his head, he looked at me with an expression I didn't give a damn about at that moment, he looked concerned, yet sad at the same time.

I turned away, leaving the arena. I'm just glad that this whole mess is almost over, though...the damaged that has been done earlier...I'm not sure if it'll ever heal, I'm not sure if I can truly forgive Craig Tucker.

I just know that...if Craig Tucker ever breaks my heart again....I'll kill him.

"My prince?" Kree came over to me, looking concerned.

"Leave me be, I want to be alone with the human later, so do not come to my room," I said. I continued walking until I stopped, feeling myself still angry, I turned and quickly punched the wall to my right, created a huge hole, pieces of the wall flying everywhere. I looked back at Kree, seeing her looking at me with a worried expression. I simply sighed before using the bandages that were tied around my arm to now just bandage my hand.

I kept walking back to the palace, not really caring about anything at that moment.


	6. Captain's Log #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I don't really feel like I need to mention it considering how dark and somewhat graphic this story can be at times, I feel like I have to say it just in case. This story does contain some sensitive topics such as child death, slight/mention of rape, and other graphic violence, so if you are not comfortable with that, please do not read.
> 
> I also have decided to change the rating from mature to explicit since I realize that this story might actually contain violence that will be more graphic considering blood and guts spilling seems more explicit, so yeah, hopefully I corrected the rating here, if you guys think it was fine being mature or tell me that rating it explicit is the correct move, please tell me, cause honestly, the rating system on this site is kinda confusing, but yeah, rating have changed, so be aware of that and please also read the updated tags since I've also added some new info that might help people know just what they are reading and be aware. Again, if whatever is in the story is something not to your liking, please do not read, and be sure to read the notes and tags, thank you.
> 
> With that, to anyone that still want to read regardless of the rating change and updated tags, I hope you enjoy the story!

The first time I killed someone, I was but a young boy, barely reached my father's waist. The first time I held the knife, it felt heavy in my hand, but at the same time, it felt right. My father took me to one of our enemy planets, one that has been using their technology to shoot at our planet. Father managed to stop them just before they could do any more harm, however, he decided to take me with him to the planet, to show me what war looks like with my very own eyes.

The city of the Skanders was quite elegant, as I remember. The city was quite gorgeous in scenery and color. I bet the city looked even more beautiful if my father haven't sent his soldiers to destroy it, but even in destruction, it looked very beautiful for me. However, no matter how beautiful such a city was, knowing that this planet and its people were the cause of my own people's unhappiness, well...this planet and everyone on it could just burn alive.

Father took me to the castle of the king and his family, I watched as the king went to his knees, begging for forgiveness. Such weakness I witnessed, even my father saw it. My father just chuckled at this man's apology and weeping, calling him weak, saying that they may have the most advance technology, they do not have a warrior spirit, that they do not die with honor, they were cowards the moment they realize they were losing.

My father took no time in cutting the king's head off, the proceeded to cut off the queen's head. Who was left, well...it was none other than a young prince, probably around my age, maybe a year older. The boy was shaking, having just witnessed his own parents dying in front of him. At first, I felt guilty, but when my father gave me his knife, demanding I finish the job we started, I had no other choice.

I killed the young prince, his blood stained the knife and my hands.

That was my first kill, and like anyone, the first kill was always the hardest. I wasn't able to eat anything for days, refusing to talk to my father or anyone else. I was shaken, disturbed, I had nightmares of the young prince whenever I went to sleep. However, after my father forced me to snap out of it, telling me that I had no choice, that if I hadn't kill the young prince, the prince would have grown up and come after me and my people. The only way for revenge to come to a halt is making sure to not leave anyone alive, no matter how old they are, no matter how weak they are, and no matter who they are.

No hesitation.

It took me awhile to let my father's words sink in, but after awhile, I finally took control of my life, and continued onward, not letting the nightmares get to me. By the time I had my second and third kill, it became second nature to me. I know longer fear death, and I no longer feel guilt. In the end, my father was right, in order for the cycle of revenge to end, you cannot let one person live, no matter what.

So as I sat in my room, waiting for the human to come to me, I knew that though I will be making him into my slave, he'll eventually die from the long and excruciating work he'll be doing for me. I do not plan on killing the human that easily, I will watch him die slowly. He did this to himself by breaking my trust, by working with my uncle, and plotting for my death.

I will not let it stand.

I hear the door knocking, and the familiar voice of the human, "it's me...I've come as you requested."

"....Come in," I said. I laid on my bed, not looking at the door. The moment he came inside, my heart was pounding and my blood was boiling. I was still angry about earlier, about the fight, about the betray, about everything. I just wanted to kill him right there and then. "Finally, you have arrived. Did you get your wounds healed?"

"Yes," Craig said, looking at the ground.

"Good, then come over here," I said.

"....Yes, sir," Craig said as he walked towards me very slowly. He stood by the side of my bed, waiting for my instructions. "Now what?"

"Did I say you can speak?" I asked.

"....Forgive me," Craig said.

I sighed, "I need a drink, there's a pitcher right behind you, pour me a glass of ambrosia," I said.

"Yes, sir," Craig said, he turned and grabbed the pitcher and poured the ambrosia into a glass. I watched him for a bit before he turned back around, handing me the cup, 'Here you go."

"...." I sat up, took the glass from his hand, and took a sip. I watched as he stood there quietly, and seeing him like this, seeing his actually obeying me for once, it was annoying as hell. "Piece of trash!" I threw the rest of my drink into his face before throwing the glass away, hearing it shatter on the floor. "Finally listening to me, now that you're my slave? That now that you follow my law, your life will be spared?" I exclaimed as I stood up, yelling at his face.

"....."

"What? You not going to speak? Is it because I told you not to earlier? Ha! This is quite an amusing scene right now, seeing you actually obeying, you're not even getting angry at the fact that I splashed my drink into your face. If I recall, spilling your drink on someone on purpose is a great insult on your planet," I said.

"...." Just looking at him, seeing how he wasn't reacting or saying anything, it made me angrier.

"Still not going to speak? Then shall I insult you more? Will you take it like the lowlife you are? Shall I start saying all the crap about your planet? How you no longer have a home to go to? How your family and friends are gone? How you are probably the last species in the entire universe? Well? You going to say anything about that?" I barked.

"....."

I glared at him, feeling my blood boiling even more. "I'll have you know, just because we made that deal in the arena where if you win, I'd spare your life in exchange you serve me forever, that doesn't mean I won't kill you while serving me. I'll have you overwork yourself to death! What do you say about that?" I exclaimed.

"....."

"Ugh! You little piece of shit!" I growled, getting more and more annoyed, "well then...it seems you aren't going to react in anyway, hm?" I said, feeling my hands twitching, "then I guess I can do whatever I want to you. I can...punch you in the stomach, I can cut your skin with a knife, I can pull all your teeth out, I can poke your eyes, pull your hair, do anything I want to you!" I exclaimed. When still got no reaction from him, I felt my mind go dark, "I can even force myself upon you." I grabbed pushed Craig down on my bed, I climbed on top of him, and grabbed both his arms. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I can see the fear in them. "Oh, so you react to this, huh?" I snarled, glaring at him, "you finally react the moment I on top of you like this, huh? Then how about I tease you a bit?" I grinned. I leaned forward and began biting at his exposed neck, going as hard as I could while licking at his skin.

"Nnngg..." Craig began shaking, tried pulling his hands away, but I wouldn't let him.

"Oh? You scared?" I growled. "How will you react if I actually commit to this act? Would you cry? Would you scream? Would you run?" I exclaimed.

"....." Craig didn't say anything, he didn't even look at me, just just turned his head, looking ashamed.

"Silent again? Or...are you actually enjoying this? Do you enjoy me teasing you like this, like a slut as you call your females at times?" I barked.

"....."

"Tch, so weak, you don't even have a warrior heart, I don't even think you had it to begin with. No sense of survival, always looking pitiful. Disgusting. The only useful thing you probably are is being treated like dirt, being treated like a whore, being used to relieve stress. You're worthless, you're garbage, your trash. A fucking coward!" I pushed his head down into the bed, wanting to strangle him, but I just began tearing at his clothes, "maybe this will teach you a lesson on trying to kill me and plotting with my fucking uncle!"

"Nnngg...." Craig closed his eyes, tears began falling. He was shaking so much the moment I tried to remove his clothes. I froze as I watched him, feeling my anger subsided a bit. "....D-do whatever you want...if this means...you'll realize how sorry I am..." Craig muttered.

"....." I hated him. I hate how he cries, I hate how weak he is, I hate how he isn't even trying to fight back, even when I was about to...to....

Dear glorb, what am I doing? This is no way for a prince to act, even if this human has betrayed me, even if he has hurt me. I didn't want to be like this, I didn't want to be like how my father was when he was angry with mother. This was low, even for me.

"Tch, as if I'd dirty myself by doing such an act with you," I hissed as I got off of him. "You may leave. Go tell Kree to get you a change of clothes, you'll sleeping in one of the spare rooms nearby, but you must come to my room very early in the morning to serve me. Do what Kree tells you, and if you try anything, my guards will be waiting nearby, ready to kill you the moment they see you out of your room without a reason. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my prince," Craig said.

"Then get out," I said, turning my back towards him.

"....As you wish," Craig said. I hear him getting off my bed and leaving my room as quickly as he could. I sighed as I sat back down, seeing the mess I have made. I saw the shattered glass pieces, but I know Kree will have it cleaned later, for now, I better get some sleep.

As I laid on my bed, trying to sleep, I couldn't get the human out of my mind. The way he looked at me with fear, the way he was shaking, the way he cried, and what he has said, I felt sick in my stomach, feeling strange in my chest, a familiar feeling.

I hated the human, I hated him so much, and I wanted him to die, I wanted to watch him die slowly, and maybe then, this painful feeling will finally go away. Maybe then, I wouldn't feel so hurt. Maybe then, I'll finally be at peace.

* * *

He was mad, or to be more exact, he was furious with me.

I don't blame him, after what I did, after almost planning to kill him, it's no wonder he hates me. He probably wishes I was dead, and honestly...maybe I deserve to die.

"Here is your clothes, you are to wake up very early, and just know that just because you have a room to yourself does not mean you get to do whatever you want. A guard will be standing outside your door to make sure you don't leave. If you have any questions, don't bother saying them. Remember, you're the prince's pet now, you are to do as he says, otherwise, it's your head," Kree said.

"....Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Now get out of my sight, prince killer," Kree then turned to leave.

I sighed as I looked at the door to my room. I opened the door and saw that the room that was given to me was quite nice, simple and lacked decorations, but the bed looked much comfier than the one in my prison cell. Still, that didn't make me feel better.

"....." I walked over towards the bed, removing my ripped clothes and began putting on the ones that Kree gave me. It was not like my fighting clothes, it was more plain. It was a mossy green color, and it consisted of a worn out looking shirt with short sleeves, both sides don't even appear to be even, and a pair of shorts that were slightly ripped at the bottom. I guess these were clothes meant for slaves on this planet.

I sighed as I put my new clothes on. Since there was no mirror in the room, I wasn't able to check myself, not that I wanted to look at my reflection, if I even tried to look at myself, I know I'll just get on my knees and burst into tears at the sight of myself. A traitor, a coward, a useless piece of shit, and even a slut if the prince actually did went through with...

I didn't want to think about it.

"I better get some sleep," I muttered to myself. I got on the bed, crawling underneath the blankets. The bed was quite soft, but it had me wondering why the prince even gave me this room. He could have easily made me sleep in my cell. Then again, I suppose those cells were meant for the champions for the fights, and I guess since the prince never actually have a champ become his slave, I guess a place for slaves to sleep has never been made. Not only that, but since the room was closer to the prince's room, I guessed he wanted me to be nearby at all times, probably hoping to kill me in my sleep.

I shuddered at the thought and found myself unable to sleep now. I stared at the door, feeling my heart pounding as I grew more and more paranoid. It didn't help that the room was so quiet and so dark, I could barely see anything in the room, only having to rely on the light from outside to help me see what I can. I clutched the bed sheets as I stared at the door, watching a shadow walking by, wondering if it'll be someone coming in to kill me, or someone simply just walking by, I wasn't sure.

_"I'll have you overwork yourself to death! What do you say about that?"_

"....." The prince's words were fresh in my mind. Though he wasn't planning on killing me straight away, he will probably have me overworked. Maybe I'll really die from that. The thought of actually dying like that terrified me, that I wanted to run, but at the same time, I couldn't leave, I couldn't go anywhere. This was my punishment, and for that, if the prince wanted me to die like that, so be it. I deserved it.

I can only hope that the prince will one day forgive me.

As I spent the rest of the night awake, unable to sleep, I began feeling my chest tightening and my breathing becoming harsh. I never realized just how small this room has become, and though I wasn't normally afraid of small rooms, being here, all alone in the dark, unable to hear anything or see anything, I was terrified. I was terrified of being alone.

I began to cry as I hugged the pillow tightly, wishing my parents would be here to comfort me, wishing my friends would be here to tell me everything will be okay, even wishing for my sister to berate me for crying when I'm suppose to be a man, but at this moment, I don't feel like a man.

I'm nothing but a lowlife.

* * *

I woke up at the sound of my door knocking. I tiredly got up, rubbing my eyes, and eventually headed toward the door. I opened the door to see Kree, standing there with an angry look on her face.

"Human, as a pet of the prince, we expect you to open the door the minute I knock once. I have been knocking four times now, and now you are going to be late," Kree said, tapping her feet.

"I-I'm sorry, I just...I wasn't able to get any sleep last night, so I-"

"I don't want to hear you excuses, prince killer," Kree said. Every time she called me that, my chest tightened even more. "Now come on, the prince will be awake very soon."

"Y-yes, ma'am," I said.

I left my room and began to follow Kree, the moment she opened the door, we both noticed that the prince was already awake, he was putting on his clothes and adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"You're late," the prince sighed.

"Forgive me, my prince, the human was taking his time," Kree said with a threatening tone towards me.

"Time? Since when do pets of mine need time?" The prince asked.

"Shall we punish the human then?" Kree asked. I began to sweat nervously as I stared between her and the prince, feeling my heart pounding at the thought of being hit again.

"....No need, I guess the human was just adjusting to his new living quarters, but if he arrives when I'm already awake next time, then I'll punish him," the prince said.

"Yes, my prince," Kree bowed.

"Now leave, I need to dress," the prince said.

"Yes, my prince," Kree began to leave, but stopped next to me, "do as the prince say, prince killer," Kree then leaves the room.

"....."

"Well? Are you going to stand there like an idiot? Go fetch me my cape and crown," the prince said.

"R-right," I said as I quickly walked over towards the closet where I assume his cape and crown was.

"Hurry up now, I would like to eat my breakfast very soon," the prince said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, sir," I said. I began searching around until I finally found a red cape with white fur. I walked over, handing the cape to the prince.

"What's this?" The prince asked.

"Y-you're cape?" I asked.

The prince stared at it before slapping it out of my hand, "idiot! This is my ceremony cape! I need my daily cape," the prince scowled.

"I-I'm sorry, could you just...tell me what it looks li-"

"Are you so stupid that you can't even figure out which cape is which? Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?" The prince walked over till he grabbed a purple cape with white fur on the top part. "Remember this, this cape is for everyday, that cape is for special events. Make a mistake like that again, and I'll break every bone in your body, got it?"

"Y-yes, sir. I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head.

"Hmph, just put my cape on, I'll get my crown," the prince said.

I nodded as I took the cape from his hand and began tying it around his neck, the fur was making it hard for me to see, so I had to push it out of the way without messing with it too much, as I was tying the cape around his neck, I watched as the prince checked himself in the mirror, he placed his small crown on his head while moving his antennas out of the way. As I looked at him in the mirror, I couldn't help but look at myself. Compared to him, I look horrible, a lowlife, scum on this entire planet, maybe even in the entire universe.

"What do you think? Don't I look handsome?" The prince asked.

I forced a smile on, "yes, my prince looks very handsome," I said.

"....Hmph...'my prince.' What a strange thing for you to say, human," the prince said.

"Oh. W-well I just thought that...now that I'm your slave, that...you know..." I felt my palms getting sweaty.

The prince turned around suddenly, staring down at me, "yes, that's right, you are my slave, my pet, my servant for life. You do have to follow my law and do everything I say, that's how things work, am I right?"

"Y-yes?" I said, confused at the question.

"...Wrong," the prince sighed, he glared at me, "just because you belong to me, that doesn't mean I'll consider you as one of my people, you will forever be an outsider, someone that everyone will hate, all because of what you did. No one will ever let you live it down, you'll be treated like a criminal, scum, trash, a lowlife. From the moment you wake up to when you go to sleep, everyone will  consider you their enemy. Remember that, human. You did this to yourself," the prince finished tying the cape himself before leaving. "I'm leaving now. If you want to be fed, head to the kitchen. I do not want to see your face while I'm eating," the prince then left.

Once I was alone, the sick feeling in my stomach grew, and I knew I wouldn't be able to eat anything, if they even plan on feeding me. My chest has tightened, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I never knew I could feel like this, feel like I'm so worthless, but I do.

At that moment, I just hated myself just as much as everyone.

* * *

As the days went by, it went how I expected. The moment I had the human on a leash and walking him around outside, people would shout and curse at the human, throwing stone or garbage at him. I simply walked a few feet ahead of him, holding the leash, and making sure that nothing hits me. This continued on for a few more weeks, I've noticed how thin and tired the human has gotten, but he kept moving and kept doing the work I demanded he do, so I don't pay too much mind to him.

As I was eating my dinner, I noticed that the human was about to leave with his small bowl of food, probably planning on eating in his room. Feeling like humiliating him even more, I called him over.

"Yes, my prince?"

"Are you planning on eating that?" I asked.

"Um...yes, I suppose," the human said.

"Good, then why don't you eat right here. It must be exhausting having to go all the way back to your room to eat, besides, if you eat here, then I'll be able to call for you much easily," I said.

"Okay. T-thank you, my prince," the human said. I watched as he started sitting down at one of the empty chairs.

"Wait," I said, "did I say you can sit at my table?"

"W-where am I supposed to sit?" The human asked.

I smirked, "on the floor of course. Lowlife pets don't eat with utensils or on a table, they eat on all fours and eat off the floor," I grabbed his bowl and allowed all his food fall out until it was on the ground, "go on, eat up," I said.

"....." The human looked at me before looking down at the mess on the ground, he let out a tired sigh as he got down on his knees and began eating the food off the floor.

Everyone sitting at the table began to laugh at the human, calling him a disgusting animal, a useless worm, and many other names. I just sat there in silence, watching him. Usually, this would make me smile, but seeing him actually doing as I say, eating off the floor, well...I felt strange.

One of my soldiers suddenly came over and pushed the human's head down with his foot, causing the human to get food on his face. Everyone laughed but me.

"Look at how dirty you are, human, you better go wash your face up," the soldier laughed.

"Oh please, as if washing his face would really clean away the filth, he'll always be a disgusting human after all!"

Everyone at my table laughed as the human got up, and quickly left to clean his face. I just sighed and ate my soup in silence, ignoring the laughter from the others.

No matter how many times I watch the human getting beaten up or humiliated, I never felt the slightest enjoyment from it. if anything, I felt worse and worse. Wasn't torturing people suppose to make me feel better? So why do I not feel good right now? Why do I still feel...betrayed and...unsatisfied with how things are? God, this human made me sick, I wanted to pull his fingernails out, I wanted to bash his head in, I wanted to whip him till he bleed, I wanted to watch him suffer, but even imagining all these scenarios, I didn't feel better one bit.

I was starting to get more and more frustrated.

One morning on a Saturday, I woke up, but saw that no one was waiting for me. I frowned as I quickly got up and left my room, I saw Kree walking towards me with a anxious look on her face.

"Where is he?"

"Still in bed, my prince."

"What?" I growled as I began walking towards his room.

"I checked up him earlier, my prince, to lecture him about being late, but when I got inside, I noticed that he has a high temperature, he was sweating quite a lot, and wouldn't stop his annoying coughing. I believe the human is unwell, my prince," Kree said.

"Who fucking cares? He is a slave, he is to work for me whether he's sick or not. I gave him a warning and he still didn't show up to my room. I must punish him," I said as I barged into his room. The moment I stepped inside, I can feel the heat inside. I looked at the human who was indeed coughing violently and was sweating so much. It looked like he hasn't slept for a long time now. "What are you doing? Get up!"

"S-sorry...I'm just...not feeling well," the human coughed as he tried to get up.

"My prince, maybe it would be wise to not have the human near you today, we wouldn't want you to catch his illness," Kree said.

"I don't care, I warned him, I fucking warned him!" I shouted. I grabbed his arm, pulling him out of bed and began dragging him out the door.

"My prince, where are you going?"

"To punish the human," I said, "I warned you, I fucking warned you, and this is what you do? Laze around and allow yourself to get sick?"

"I..I didn't...meant to get sick," the human coughed.

"Talking back to me? You truly are worthless," I growled.

I took the human outside and towards the town. Once I made my presence clear, the people turned and bowed to me, greeting me like usual, but I didn't care, I just pushed the human to the ground, glaring at him before turning to my people.

"This human has disrespected me, and for that...he shall be punished!" I barked.

"P-please...I'm not feeling well, you have to understand," the human said as he pulled at my cape.

I glared at him as I pulled my cape away from him, yelling at him, "silence! You are to not speak to me in such a manner!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I turned to my people, "my people...punish this criminal for what he has done, punish him and show your loyalty to me!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, my prince!" Everyone yelled. I took a step back as I watched the chaos unfold.

The first thing I witness was someone walking over before kicking the human back to the ground, then I saw someone else kicking him in the back. Soon, the children began taunting the human, poking and hitting him. Woman began throwing stones at him, trying to aim for his head.

I watched all of this, the pain the human was showing, the cries, the pleads, everything. I watch it all unfold right before my very eyes, but even as I watched this, I felt nothing. I felt no joy from this at all.

"Well human, have you learned your lesson?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Nngg! Please! Stop!" The human yelled.

"....Tch," I clicked my tongue as I glared at him, "well human, if you haven't learned your lesson, then...I guess your duty today is to endure this until you die." I said, "I'll be leaving."

"W-wait! Please! I'm sor-" Someone kicked him in the face, causing him to spit out blood.

I stared at him for a bit before turning away, trying my best to ignore the cries and screams. I tried my best to walk away, ignoring him. Why am I not satisfied? He'll be dead soon, and yet...I don't feel like I want that. I hate the human, right? So why am I not happy about this? I'll finally get rid of this traitor and he'll finally be out of my life for good! So why am I not happy? Why can't I sleep properly? Why do I keep thinking about him and feeling sorry for him?

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please....forgive me...." I hear the small whimper of the human. My heart dropped.

The more I hear the sounds of the crowd hurting him, the more and more I feel uneasy and upset. After all that has happened, after the betrayal, the hurt I felt, and everything, why do I still care for this human? Just why?

"....Stop it," I said. The crowd didn't hear me and kept hurting him, "stop it," I said loudly. A few heard me, but the rest still haven't stopped. I was now angry. "I said stop!" I shouted as I grabbed one of them and pulled them away. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everyone stopped, staring at me with a terrified look.

"Ugh....nnngg..." The human laid on the ground, groaning and gasping for air. I stared at him, feeling pity and horrible that I let this go too far.

"No one hurt him....do not touch him again," I said.

"My prince?"

I ignored them, took my cape off and draped it over the human's body. I then picked him up carefully and began walking back to the castle, "from now on...if anyone hurts this human again....I'll hang all of you," I threatened. I then proceeded to carry the human back to the castle.

Honestly, why does this human make me feel this way?

* * *

When I came to, I realized I was back in my room. Confused, I tried to sit up, but hissed when I felt the pain in my entire body, I just ended up lying back down.

"Don't move, you're still hurt," I hear a familiar voice nearby.

I turned my head and was surprised to see the prince, his sleeves pulled up, and he had a bowl of water with a wet cloth. He walked over to me with a frown on his face, but it didn't look as malicious as before, it looked more like he was annoyed for having to do this.

"My prince?" I muttered.

"Shut up, and stay still," the prince said as he squeezed the extra water out of the cloth before placing it on my head, "this will help with cool down your fever," the prince said.

"....Why?"

"Why I'm doing this?" The prince asked, "you ask me, why do I care about your well-being just now? Why do I want to help you? Why do I feel guilty for almost getting you killed? Why do I feel like this, human?"

".....I...I don't-?"

"Of course you don't know, you don't know anything," the prince scowled.

".....I'm sorry," I said.

"Ugh! Quit apologizing! I am done hearing you apologize! That's all I ever hear from you! I get it! You regret for betraying me, you want to make things right between us, you want to prove to me just how sorry you are! Well I've already forgiven you, so quit apologizing for everything!" The prince shouted.

"....." I stared at him in shock. He...forgave me already? "....But I haven't died yet. Didn't you want me to die from overworking myself?"

"...Tch, I thought about it...but...I didn't actually want that...and I don't know why," the prince sighed. The prince sat down on my bed, looking at the ground, "just...tell me...why? Why did you betray me? Why did you work with my uncle?"

"Well...he promised he would help me leave," I said.

"I was about to let you leave though," the prince frowned.

"I know...but your uncle threatened to destroy my ship with that weird device of his," I said.

"I know, he admitted to that, we even checked the device he was holding to see if he was telling the truth. Nearly destroyed one of our mining machines," the prince sighed, "I just don't understand why you didn't just tell me. I could have helped you," the prince said.

"Would you really believe me though?" I asked.

"....Tch...at that moment...I would have....but now...I'm not sure what to believe anymore," the prince said.

"....Prince....I am sorry for hurting you, I never wanted any of this to happen, I just...wanted to find a home," I sighed, "I know my planet is gone...and I might be the last one of my kind, but...a part of me believes that...maybe...just maybe...there is hope out there for me, that I can find a home and someone out there....someone that's still alive. I didn't want to lose hope," I said.

".....And yet...you decided to be my pet," the prince said.

"....Only because...I wanted to regain your trust," I said.

"....Hmph...as if this would ever make me trust you again. This only makes me angrier, makes me want to punch you! I want to hit you till you feel just how I feel on the inside! ....Yet...I say all of this...I can't find myself to do it...just letting the others doing it for me. Tch....some prince I became....I'll never be as great as my father," the prince said.

"....Well why do you want to be your dad? Sounds to me that he's more ruthless than you," I said.

"You dare speak of the old king in such a way?"

"I'm just saying...from what you've been telling me about your dad, I feel like you'll make a better king than him...maybe you might need to work on your social skills, but...a damn better king," I said.

"....Hm...that's nice of you to say....even though I've spent the past couple of weeks humiliating and getting you almost killed," the prince sighed.

"I guess I'm use to your abuse," I sighed.

"......"

"......"

We stayed silent for a bit, not saying a word. The tightness in my chest felt a bit more relieved, but it was still tight though, so I knew there was still something I needed to resolve. There was more that needed to be say, and I knew that I needed the prince to trust me again. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what.

The prince spoke first, "from now...I'll go easy on you," the prince said.

"Really?"

"I'm only doing this because...I do want to forgive you, human, and...I want to trust you...but to gain my trust again takes time and some effort, so...you'll still have to serve me as a slave, you understand?"

"I get it, I'll work hard to prove to you how sorry I am, how I want to be your friend," I said.

"....Huh...friend...not sure if I ever had someone like that...I mean...I have Kree and the guards...but they practically raised me...so being friends with a human is...quite odd," the prince said.

"Do you not like the idea?" I asked.

"...I never said that," the prince sighed, "but...I'll be keeping a close eye on you, human. Disappoint me again, well....I'm not sure if I can even give you a second chance."

"My prince, I'll keep my word and serve only you. I'll serve you till the end of my life, I'll be by your side until you finally can trust me again. I promise."

"....You better keep your promise then, human," the prince said. I noticed a small smile on his face. I felt a bit relieved. "You should rest, you still have a fever and I bet the beating you got has only gotten worse. I'll let you rest until you're back to normal, I'll make sure Kree send you your meals and medicine. I'll also come check on you and make sure you don't die from your fever," the prince said.

"I don't think I can die from a simple fever, my prince," I said.

"Please...just call me Tweek. I'm so done hearing you calling me your prince. It's quite annoying hearing that from you," the prince said.

"....Okay....Tweek," I said.

Tweek nodded and began getting up, "get better soon, human. I do have work for you, not as bad as I originally plan, but I still expect you to work hard, got it?" I nodded. "Good," the prince leaned forward to adjust the cloth on my head, "rest well, human."

Before he left, I suddenly felt my chest tightening again. The thought of being alone in this room made me uneasy. I suddenly grabbed his hand, not wanting him to leave quite yet.

"P-please...don't leave...."

"Huh? You dare grab my hand like that, human?" Tweek frowned.

"...I don't want to be alone tonight...just...please stay...until I fall asleep. That's all I ask from you...please," I said. I know it's a long shot, but I really didn't want to be alone tonight.

"....Well it does seem like you haven't slept in awhile now...." Tweek sighed, "oh alright, I guess I'll lie down next to you until you finally shut up and get some sleep, but a word of this to anyone, and I'll kick you in the leg."

"Thank you," I said.

"Hmph," Tweek huffed before he took his hand back and began crawling on top of my bed, "move over a bit." I did as I was told and gave him as much space as I could, but since this bed wasn't really meant for two people, we ended up getting very close to each other, I wasn't really sure where to lay my head without touching Tweek's. "Oh for fuck sake, just lay your damn head here," Tweek suddenly pulled my head till I rested on his chest. I blushed at how close we were now. "Now close your damn eyes and get some sleep, I will be very busy in the morning you know."

"Okay..." I said. I began to close my eyes, hearing the sound of his heart beating in his chest. It was quite calming to listen, so I rested easily as I slowly drifted to sleep. "Goodnight, Tweek."

"....." I felt a hand on my head, stroking me quite gently. It felt quite calming that I finally went to sleep. "Goodnight, Craig."

I finally slept well after a long and tiring couple of weeks.


	7. Captain's Log #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I had a hard time writing this chapter, and rewrote this like three times already and I'm still not satisfied. I hate it when I have writer's block for this story. Ugh.
> 
> But hey, here's a new chapter, next one is gonna be Tweek's coronation, and a whole bunch of problems are gonna start, so yeah, look forward to that!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, or at least some of it, and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

My hands were bleeding, and there was a sharp sting from them every time I even flex my hands just a tiny bit. Blood stained my cut up and bruised lips, my right eye was swollen, and I’m sure I was missing a tooth.

I looked up, only to cower at the sight of an angry face staring down at me, judging me, making me feel like a weakling.

I have failed...again.

“Get up.”

“.....”

“I said...get up. Now, Tweek.”

I shivered in fear as I slowly stood up, but the moment I try to stand up straight, father hits me in the leg with his staff, his “obedience stick” he called it.

I hit my head against the hard ground, felt the skin scraping on my head. I began coughing violently as I stared ahead, feeling too scared to get up again.

“You know why I’m doing this, son?”

“.....”

“Answer me,” father said.

“.....I...hesitated…” I said.

“You did...didn’t you?”

“.....”

“I gave you an order to kill that animal...and what did you do?”

“....”

“Answer me!”

“......” I closed my eyes as I try to control my breathing, “I set it free..” I said.

“You set it free...now tell me...why would you go against my order and set that wild animal free?”

“....It looked at me...it looked apologetic for biting you, father...it didn’t know any better...it was just an animal, father...an innocent animal,” I said.

“Innocent? You think everyone in this entire galaxy is innocent? No son, that’s not how it works. No one is innocent, not our enemies, not our neighbors, not our friends...not even I...nor you,” father said, “no one is innocent, and everyone must be punished….just like how I’m punishing you for releasing that animal.”

“I’m sorry...father...I won’t do it again…” I said, coughing once more, “I’ll do as you say from now on...just please...please stop,” I said.

“Are you going to cry, son?”

“.....No…” I said. I don’t cry, I’ll never cry.

“You sure? It looks like you’re about to cry. Are you?”

“I won’t...cry…” I said.

“Are you truly sure? Do I see tears in your eyes?”

“I will not cry!” I shouted at the top of my lungs, sitting up straight and yelling. “Crying...is for the weak...and I’m not...weak...I will do anything to not cry, even if it means...hurting others without reason...even if it means killing so many people, even if it means being a monster! ….I will not cry….I will never cry,” I said.

“....Very well then,” father then puts down his staff, “go seek your mother and have your wounds get healed, but if you disobey me again, Tweek….I will punish you again, but it’ll be much harsher than this,” father said.

“Yes...father,” I said. I got up and started limping back inside, when I looked back, I saw father walking away, looking quite angry. I sighed, knowing that I should have killed the little animal, but seeing its eyes, seeing how it cried, and seeing it looking at me as if looking deep into my soul, I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t kill it.

Father hated the weak, he hated anyone that showed any weakness and disobedience towards him. To him, it did not matter if you were a child, woman, old, or even the kindest person alive, to him, anyone who shows weakness do not belong in his kingdom, to him, anyone who is weak are as good as dead, and seeing how father beat me today, I knew that he was holding himself back, otherwise, I’d be dead.

Still, I guess father showed mercy the moment I told him that I would not cry, that would not shed a single tear no matter what, and that’s true. I will not show weakness, not for anyone, especially to myself. Even if I’m called cruel, a monster, a worthless being, I will not cry, I will not show weakness, and with the bruises and scars all over my body, thanks to my father, I will always be reminded that I cannot show any weakness towards any enemy, even if...they are as innocent as a small animal that has made one mistake.

I will never be weak, and when I’m king, I’ll be the strongest being in the entire galaxy. I swear by it.

* * *

After my fever went away, things started to change between the prince and I. He no longer threatened me with my life or try to hurt me, and he was staying true to his word when I was still sick. He made sure to go easy on me with my tasks and workload. Hell, he even demanded his servants and people to stop being so hostile towards me.

Still, there are times where we still argue over the littlest things, taking jabs at each other, and even pointing out the many flaws both of us have, but if I’m being honest, they aren’t as malicious as before, if anything, most of our arguments are pretty petty and don’t usually last too long, I would even start chuckling at how ridiculous we were being while the prince stayed quiet, but I can see he was enjoying himself.

I….I really don’t know how to feel about this. On one hand, the prince was actually acting sane and isn’t being a total asshole anymore, but on the other hand, I don’t know if I can handle him much longer.

He’s going to be king soon, and I’m sure someone like him doesn’t need someone like me around and get in his way, but what am I supposed to do? I can’t leave, not when I made that promise with the prince, and it’s not like the prince was going to break his deal again just to let me leave, and where am I supposed to go? The galaxy is huge and I don’t know if there is even a place for a human like me.

At this point...I wasn’t sure what to do.

“Human, the prince requires you to retrieve his newest cape for the coronation ceremony that will be coming up very soon, so head to town and get the cape from the tailors,” Kree said.

“Got it,” I said.

“And do be quick, the prince will be king in two days, and we cannot have him wait for a slow human like yourself,” Kree huffed before leaving.

“....” I sighed as she left. Even though everyone else was no longer giving me a hard time, that doesn’t mean everyone here doesn’t hate me, especially since I did work with Tweek’s uncle and almost had him killed.

I looked down, knowing that like the prince, it was going to take me awhile to gain everyone else’s trust. I really never thought I would get an entire kingdom to hate me.

After I got the prince’s cape and was heading back to the palace, I went straight for the prince’s room, knowing he’ll be there. Once I reached his room, I noticed the door was slightly opened, and I could hear the prince’s voice inside. Curious, I opened the door without knocking and took a peek inside.

“To my people, I, Tweek Tweak, has now become your ruler, your king! Bow down before me!” The prince exclaimed in front of his mirror. “...No...that won’t do…” The prince sighed, “um...oh. I am now your king, bow down before me you maggots! ….Mmmm….better…”

I rolled my eyes as I walked inside, “you know, if you’re going to give a speech to your people, maybe calling them maggots isn’t the right choice here,” I said.

The prince turned towards me before letting out a huff, “has anyone ever told you to knock?”

“Hey, it’s your own fault for leaving the door open,” I said as I carefully placed his new cape down, “got your cape.”

“Excellent!” The prince exclaimed before taking off his normal red cape and grabbed the maroon colored cape I brought in. “What do you think?” The prince asked as he lifted up his cape to show it to me.

“It’s...longer….I guess...and the color is much different from the other ones,” I said.

The prince huffed, “obviously, you know nothing about fashionable capes,” the prince said.

“Obviously since capes aren’t really a thing where I’m from, at least not anymore, unless you consider superhero capes,” I said.

“Super...hero? What’s a superhero?” The prince asked.

“You don’t know what a superhero is?” I asked.

“Of course not, I may have studied a bit on humans from Earth, but that doesn’t mean I know all about your earthly interests and hobbies,” the prince said.

“Alright...well...I guess I can explain it to you if you want,” I said, “but it might be easier if I had one of my comics,” I said.

“Comics?”

“Yeah, it’s like a book, but it mostly have pictures and the cover isn’t really hard most of the time,” I said.

“Oh, you mean these?” The prince walked over to his bed before crouching down, he pulled out a box filled with familiar items. They were my stuff from my ship!

“The fuck? How long have you had these!?” I exclaimed as I rushed over and saw most of my stuff in the box. My books, my comics, my mp3 player, even my toothbrush.

“Ever since you landed on my planet, of course. I needed to make sure you didn’t bring any dangerous weapons,” the prince said.

“How the fuck is a toothbrush dangerous?” I asked.

“I do not trust those bristles,” the prince said.

“Whatever, I hope you’re planning on giving me my stuff back later,” I sighed as I picked up one of the comics. “Alright, so this is a comic book,” I said.

“It’s….colorful,” the prince noted as he stared at it, he took it from my hand and began flipping through the pages, “what strange outfits these people wear,” the prince said.

“Well the people in the background are wearing traditional human clothes, while the people like this,” I pointed to a superhero, “usually wear tights and capes to show that they are superheroes,” I explained.

“I see….so what does a superhero do?” the prince asked.

“I guess...save people, be heroes, save the planet,” I said.

“Why?” The prince asked, “do they get some sort of reward for doing this?” The prince asked.

“No...more like they get the respect of the citizens, and their only reward is knowing they did a good job in saving humanity….but I guess there are a few heroes that get money or fame as a reward, but most of them just do it because that’s the right thing to do,” I said.

“I see…” The prince said, he looked annoyed, but doesn’t say anything else. We flipped through a few more pages until Tweek pointed to the villain of the comic, “I like his outfit, is he also a superhero?”

“No, the opposite. He’s the villain, the superhero’s enemy,” I explained.

“Enemy? So there’s fighting in this comic then?” The prince asked, looking interested now.

“Pretty much, there’s always fighting in the comic, and most of the time, the superhero wins those fights,” I said.

“Now this is my kind of story,” the prince smirked as he began flipping through the pages, ignoring the story and plot, and focusing more on the fighting in a couple of pages.

“Of course you’d be more interested in the fighting,” I sighed.

We read a few pages of the hero and villain fighting until the fight was over, and as expected, the hero won. I watched as the prince flipped through a few more pages until he noticed the woman that was tied earlier, if the prince have actually read that page.

“Who is this?” The prince asked.

“Someone that the villain captured, but since I read this comic before, I know that’s the hero’s girlfriend,” I said.

“Why is she tied up?” The prince asked.

“Because the villain captured her and used her as bait to lure the hero, hoping to annihilate him,” I explained.

“Well why does she allow the villain to tie her up? Shouldn’t she fight herself and not rely on her mate to save her?” The prince asked.

“Well...I guess in some cases, maybe...but considering the villain is much more powerful than her, so it would be kinda...pointless?” I said.

“Hmph...if this was a female from my planet, they wouldn’t just be standing there, allowing themselves to be tied up, they would have marched up to the villain and chop off their heads, regardless how strong they are,” the prince said.

“Is that...really what your females...do when being harassed by guys?” I asked.

“Of course, I remember how mother almost cut off father’s head when he angered her,” the prince said.

“Jesus, then I better not anger any of the females here,” I said.

“Oh don’t worry, none of the females would waste their tools on a worthless worm like yourself,” the prince smirked.

I rolled my eyes, “whatever,” I said.

The prince flipped the page once more until he stopped when he saw the hero and his girlfriend kissing, “what are these two humans doing?” The prince asked, looking quite confused.

“They’re kissing. Don’t you know what kissing is?” I asked.

“I know what kissing is, I just don’t understand why these two idiots are kissing right there!” The prince exclaimed.

“I guess the passion of the moment called for it?” I said.

“Passion?” The prince asked.

“Yeah...or more like...there’s this feeling you get when you see someone and you just can’t help but want to kiss them passionately, showing them how much you care or love them,” I explained. “Have you never felt that way before?”

The prince’s face turned red before he quickly turned away, “of course not! Things like love is so below me! I don’t plan on falling in love with anyone, and I especially don’t plan on finding a mate to share the crown with,” the prince huffed.

“Okay...no need to be so mad about it,” I sighed, “it’s not like I’m telling you you have to find someone to kiss,” I said.

“.....What about you?” The prince asked.

“What about me?” I asked.

“Have you….kissed someone?” The prince asked.

Now it was my turn to blush, “why are you asking me that all of a sudden!?”

“Well have you?” The prince frowned.

“.....” I sighed, knowing it isn’t worth fighting over this, “....I have,” I said.

The prince was silent for a bit, he sat there, staring at me, and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

“....Hmph...well considering you’re on your own….I’m guessing you and your mate didn’t last long?” The prince asked.

“Well...yeah. Even before my planet was destroyed...I used to like this guy...we hit it off for awhile...then...we weren’t together when we realized we weren’t really compatible for each other. We tried to stay friends, but it was too...awkward between us, so we just never saw each other again,” I said.

“Well I guess you dodged a bullet there,” the prince said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I frowned.

“I’m just saying...you’d be wasting your time with someone beneath you, that’s all,” the prince said.

“Beneath me? How is he beneath me?” I asked.

“Well if he wasn’t able to stay with you and continue to be your mate, then of course he’s beneath you. Having a mate is supposed to help you stay strong, so if you are no longer with that mate, then that means he wasn’t making you strong,” the prince said.

I sighed, “you know there’s more to life than being the strongest being alive, right?” I asked.

“To me there isn’t…” The prince sighed, “father has told me countless times that if I’m not the strongest...then how am I to be a king for my people, and keep them safe from the dangers outside our planet?”

“You know Tweek, there’s always another way to defeat your enemies without fighting them,” I said.

“If you say compassion or love, I’m going to hurl,” the prince sighed.

“Well it’s true. I bet if people showed more love...maybe there wouldn’t be any wars, no more fighting, just peace and quiet…” I said.

“....That does sound...nice….” the prince sighed, “but not everyone wants peace, Craig. There are creatures out there that just want to see the world burn, and it’s my job to protect my people from monsters like those….even if I have to be a monster myself at times,” the prince said.

I was confused by what he meant, but thinking back to all the abuse and harm that he had done to me, I sorta get it. There are times where I’m so frustrated with him, times where I still want to kill him, times where I just want to beat the shit out of him. I remember how the prince would always do things his own way, changing his mind so easily, and just being a spoiled little brat….but at the same time...I can see that he’s only doing this to protect his people...in his own way. Maybe that’s why I never really went through with the plan to kill him, deep down...he maybe an asshole and probably just as bad as any comic book villain...at the same time...he’s somewhat caring, and to his people...he’s their superhero.

I know I’ll never understand this planet or how it works, but even I can see that there might be some humanity within the prince. I just wished he showed it a bit better.

“I wouldn’t call you a monster,” I said.

“What?” The prince frowned.

“You’re not a monster. You’re an asshole, a prick, a son of a bitch, and there are even times where even I want to chop off your fucking head,” I said.

“Watch it,” the prince frowned, he looked ready to fight me with his fists.

“...But...calling yourself a monster...I wouldn’t go that far,” I sighed, “deep down...I know you can be a good guy….”

“Hmph, how would you know that?” The prince asked.

“I just do….and though I still don’t forgive you for what you’ve done to me before….I….I still want to thank you for at least keeping your word.”

“Keeping my word?” The prince asked.

“You know...making it easier for me now, you not killing me, and...when I was sick, you actually stayed with me. So thank you,” I said.

“....I...I only did that since I know you’d just complain and whine, you humans are such little whiners from what I see,” the prince said, his cheeks were turning red.

“You say that, but I know you wanted to stay with me,” I smiled.

“W-whatever!” The prince closed the comic book, threw it in the box and pushed the box towards me, “I don’t need you labeling what I am and am not! Just get out of my room, I need to prepare my speech for my coronation in two days, so I’m very busy!” The prince exclaimed.

“Alright alright, I’ll get out of your hair,” I sighed as I picked up the box and got up, “just remember to not add maggot to your speech,” I said.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Tweek exclaimed as he practically pushed me out of his room before slamming the door. I sighed as I was about to leave, but before I left, I did hear him reciting his speech again. “Dear maggots….I mean...d-dear...my people! ….Ugh...no….”

“....” I smiled to myself before I started heading back to my room.

I know Tweek isn’t the kindest person I’ve met, he’s ruthless, an asshole, and has to be the most psychotic person I’ve ever met, but at the same time, I know he’ll make a good king.

I just only hope that once he’s king, I don’t get left behind.

* * *

I paced around the throne room, feeling more and more anxious by the minute. Kree was looking at me with a worried look, and Craig just stood there, holding my cape and crown in his hands.

Tomorrow was going to be my coronation.

“My prince, if you keep biting on your nails like that, you’re going to start bleeding,” Kree said.

“Hush, I need to concentrate,” I said.

“You’ve been concentrating for nearly twenty minutes, will you just pick a crown already?” Craig sighed.

“Do not speak to the prince like that, human,” Kree scolded.

“I’m just saying, what’s the big deal here?” Craig asked.

“The big deal is that since tomorrow is going to be a huge event, everyone will be quite busy, meaning we will all be so distracted that anyone could easily come into the kingdom without our acknowledgement, which means that Tweek’s uncle could easily sneak himself inside during all the commotion,” Kree explained.

“Exactly, and I cannot deal with my uncle and aunt while the most important day of my life is about to be here soon,” I said.

“Well didn’t you banished your aunt and uncle to the wasteland a while back? How do you know they’ll show up?” Craig asked.

“My uncle was always the most stubborn bastard, I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries anything to take the kingdom for himself,” I said.

“Okay...but one question, why didn’t you just kill him when you had the chance?” Craig asked.

“How ruthless of you, human,” Kree said.

“That’s not...I just mean...with how you people are and stuff, I’m surprised you didn't off him right away, like how you almost did with me?” Craig said.

“It’s different, Craig. He’s part of the royal family, and considering he was acting as temporary king when he was still here, we couldn’t really kill him...even though I would love to do that,” I muttered.

“You see...this is why your laws and rules are very confusing to me,” Craig sighed.

“It’s very simple, human. If you’re normal and break the rules, death will come your way, but if you’re royal and had some power, you’ll be banished and nature shall take its course on your betraying bodies. In the end, the chances of death is still quite high, even if Tweek’s uncle and aunt were banished to the wasteland,” Kree said.

“O...kay…” Craig said.

“Ugh! Where are the soldiers!? How long does it take to investigate the wastelands?”

“Well you must remember, my prince, the wastelands are quite far from the kingdom, a two day trip to be exact,” Kree said.

“If it takes that long, then I’m sure there’s no possible way for your uncle to show up and try to exact his revenge on you, especially without being seen by anyone,” Craig said.

“Twonk is not the most war driven person, but he is quite intelligent. I’m sure he could easily come up with ways to sneak past the guards and enter the kingdom without getting spotted,” I said.

Craig sighed, “you really should have killed that bastard,” Craig said. I noticed how he was frowning the entire time we were talking about Twonk. I guess after what happened, Craig has grown to hate Twonk just as I have.

I sighed, “well there isn’t much we can do at this point, and can only hope that the soldiers will come back with good news before tomorrow’s coronation,” I said.

Craig sighed before putting my crown and cape on my chair before coming towards me, “well we’re not getting anywhere with you worrying about this all day, so I think you need a break,” Craig suddenly grabbed my hand and began pulling me with him.

“Hey! What are you doing!? You can’t kidnap the prince like that!” Kree shouted.

“I’m only borrowing him for an hour, relax. I’ll bring him back,” Craig said. Craig then proceeded to drag me out of the palace, and we started heading outside. I had no idea where he was taking me, but if I don’t like it, I can easily knock him out.

“Craig, where are you taking me?” I growled.

“Somewhere where you’ll relax a bit. I’m sure all this stress isn’t good for your health, especially when you’re going to be king tomorrow,” Craig explained.

“....This is quite ludicrous, Craig,” I said.

“Yeah well suck it up, I’m not going to spend another minute watching you pace back and forth with that worried expression on your face,” Craig sighed.

“Fine...but if you take me anywhere stupid, I’ll bust your kneecaps!” I shouted.

“I’ve heard far worse threats from you, are you even trying, my prince?” Craig smirked.

“D-don’t make fun of me, asshole!” I shouted.

Craig chuckled as he continued to drag me to glorb knows where. We eventually reached the beach, and I was confused as to why he brought me here.

“Why are we here?” I asked, “if you say swimming, just know we aren’t wearing the proper attire to go swimming in.”

“We’re not swimming,” Craig sighed, “I just thought a walk on the beach would be a nice thing to do.”

“Walk on the beach? Is that another earthly thing you humans do?” I asked.

“I guess. Don’t you ever walk on the beach?” Craig asked.

“Why should I? It seems quite pointless,” I sighed.

“Not really, it can be relaxing to a lot of people. The feeling of the sand between your toes, the sky looking quite calm and perfect, and the sound of the waves as you walk by it. It’s quite relaxing,” Craig said.

“.....” I looked down at my feet, feeling the sand entering my boots, it was pretty dark outside and I can barely see, even with the moon lighting the sky somewhat, and the ocean was just that, the ocean. The smell and the sound of it doesn’t really seem relaxing to me. “I don’t get it.”

Craig sighed, “just sit down and try to relax,” Craig sighed as he suddenly pushed me down until I was sitting on the sand.

“This is quite irregular! I’m getting sand all over my cape!” I exclaimed.

“You and your damn capes,” Craig suddenly unbutton my cape and took it off of me. “There, if you don’t have your stupid cape on,” Craig said as he folded my cape and placed it on the ground.

“Y-you...how dare you! That is made with the finest materials, the fur was from the wild tangaloids, creatures with the finest fur while also having the most terrible tempers! Many have risked their lives just to get the fur that these creatures would shed every hot season! Don’t get me started on the silk that was used to-”

“Shut. The fuck. Up,” Craig said as he covered my mouth with his hands.

I glared at him, but decided to not say anymore. He finally let me go and I just sat there, sighing, “you know you could get your head cut off for even laying your filthy hands on me,” I said.

“Yeah well...you’re not doing anything about it, are you?” Craig sighed.

“You’ve gotten quite bold, human,” I said.

“Yeah well you’ve gotten quite soft, my prince,” Craig said.

We both glared at each other before Craig suddenly let out a chuckle, he turned his head to stare up at the moon, while I just sighed and actually try my best to relax. To be honest, sitting here in the quiet night wasn’t so bad.

“.....Have you done this before?” I asked.

“What? Sitting on the beach at night?” Craig asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“Uh...well...I guess...a couple of times. Where I’m from, we don’t really live anywhere near beaches, but when my family and I go on road trips, we would usually go to beaches if there is one, but man, the sand is quite hot...unlike the sand here...it’s pretty warm,” Craig said.

“Proves that my planet is far better than yours,” I smiled triumphantly.

“It’s not a competition,” Craig sighed.

“Yeah well...since you’re staying here, you might as well forget that planet of yours and just accept that this place will be your new home from now on,” I said.

“....Are you...saying I’m officially one of your people now?” Craig asked.

“Well of course, the moment you made that deal with me to be my slave, that means you now belong here,” I said.

“....I see,” Craig said.

“....Is that a problem? Do you not wish to be here?” I asked.

“It’s not that...it’s just...I’m not sure if I can consider this place my home,” Craig sighed, I watched as he hugged his knees. “No offense, but when you’re born on one planet, you tend to be very loyal to that planet…”

I frowned, “how can you say that? Obviously my planet is far superior than your lousy, climate changing, pollution driven, planet,” I huffed in annoyance.

“I know my planet has problems, and you can blame that on humans….but...it’s still my home...even if it’s no longer there anymore,” Craig said, “I mean...how would you feel if you were suddenly forced out of your home and can no longer go back to it?”

“.....” I stayed quiet as I thought about it, I suddenly had a dreaded feeling in my chest, “I’d feel...devastated to be honest...I might even feel...lonely...if I can’t see my people anymore…”

“Exactly. Though your planet is nice and everything, it’s still nothing compared to Earth...and besides...I wouldn’t say your little planet doesn’t have problems as well,” Craig said.

“......” I sighed as I looked up at the moon with him, “were you lonely...out there...before you came here?”

“....I guess. I try not to let it get to me...since I always had hope that there could be someone out there…someone who is still alive,” Craig said.

“....What would happen if you don’t meet anyone?” I asked.

“....I don’t know...I guess...I’d just continue drifting out there...waiting for death...or waiting until I go insane,” Craig sighed, “if I haven’t met you and your insane people and kingdom, I’m sure I would have gone mad...or...worse,” Craig sighed.

“......” I frowned as I remember the gun and video. I felt my chest tightening, I wanted to yell at him, so...I did. “I will not tolerate anyone being weak on my planet!”

“Huh?”

“As your prince and future king, and you...now belonging here, you are not to show any weakness, you hear me!?” I shouted.

“I...I uh…” I grabbed Craig by the shoulders and pushed him down, I then climbed on top of him until I was straddling him. “W-what are you doing!?”

“You listen here and you listen well, human, as long as you’re living here and you’re part of my people now, you are not to show any weakness. If you die before I say it’s okay to die, I will be angry, if you harm yourself, I will be angry, if you do anything that is remotely weak in my eyes...I will not just be angry...but disappointed that you didn’t even try to be strong, that you didn’t try to keep going. So Craig Tucker, promise me...promise me that you will keep fighting until your very last breath, that you will fight for my kingdom and my name, that you will continue to stay strong and stand your two legs, and stop acting like an injured animal all the time.”

“....Tweek….”

“....” I let his shoulders go and placed my hands on his face, pulling his head up a bit, “you’re not on Earth anymore, your home is gone, so make this planet your new home, and as your new home, the one rule here is that...only the strong will survive, if you show any weakness….you’re as good as dead. So stay strong, you hear me!?” I exclaimed as I gripped his face a bit.

“......” I noticed how Craig looked ready to cry, and it seemed he was trying very hard to not let the tears escape his eyes. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

“....” I sighed as I closed my eyes, “I want to make amends...for everything,” I said.

“What?”

“....I don’t want to be a monster anymore...I don’t want to be like my father. I want to be a good king...but I can’t be a good king if I keep using fear...something my father did when he was alive….and I know...I treated you badly...and I know that...it was how treated you that led you to make many….stuipd decisions,” I said, remembering his partnership with Twonk, “and I’ll admit...even I know I can be harsh at times...and I don’t expect you to forgive me easily...nor do I expect you to forgive me at all...but...I at least want to try and make amends with you.”

“....But why?” Craig asked.

“.....Because I think you’re the only being here that can help me be a good king...help me realize this thing you call...humanity...and…” Tweek’s cheeks turned red, “I like you….I shouldn’t like you...but I fucking like you, so get that into your head already.”

“....” Craig’s face turned red as he stared up at me, and all I could do was stare at his lips.

“....T-tell me if I’m doing this wrong since I’ve never done this before,” I said.

“What are you-” I cut him off as I leaned forward and press my lips against his. His lips were slightly chapped, and I wasn’t sure what exactly I’m supposed to do now, all I know is that I’m sure he’s supposed to kiss me back. When I did feel him moving his lips forward to kiss me back, I felt a bit relieved, but at the same time, not satisfied, so I pulled his face closer to mine, pushing the back of his head so his lips would practically squish against mine, I then put more force into the kiss since I wasn’t liking how slow he was being. “Mmmm…” Craig gripped my shoulder, and I thought he was going to push me away, but he simply pulled my body closer to him as he closed his eyes.

I pulled away after a couple of seconds. My lips were tingling and were covered in saliva, I wasn’t sure if it was mine or his. I stared at Craig, seeing his entire face was now red and how he seemed to be in a daze.

“....Wow…” Craig muttered.

“....” I touched my lips, not really sure about this whole kissing business, though...it wasn’t unpleasant, “I still don’t understand how this is supposed to show affection towards your mate…”

“S-so...you didn’t like it?” Craig asked.

“....” I blushed, “I didn’t say that, idiot,” I huffed.

“Hey, you’re the one who kissed me first,” Craig said.

“Oh fuck you,” I said.

“Fuck you,” Craig said.

“Go drown in filth,” I said, leaning closer.

“Go choke on a dick,” Craig said, I noticed him leaning closer.

“I fucking hate you,” I said, feeling my eyes closing.

“I hate you too….” Craig leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back down onto the sand as I kissed him roughly.

I guess...this whole kissing business isn’t so bad after all.

When we headed back into the palace, we were quiet, but Craig was holding my hand the entire way back. I didn’t mind it one bit. Once we were inside, Craig pulled his hand away and started heading back to his room, but he stopped to look at me.

“....I uh...I guess...I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Of course, where else?” I said, crossing my arms, I was actually trying to act tough so he wouldn’t notice how red my face has gotten.

Craig smiled before he rushed over and kissed me on the cheek, I blushed harder. “Goodnight, my prince,” Craig said.

“....Goodnight...Craig,” I said.

Craig smiled before he left, once he was gone, I let out a sigh, gripping the front of my shirt, trying my best to calm down my beating heart. Is this what most mates feel like? How are they able to do anything when they’re like this?

I let out a sigh before I had a small smile on my face. It felt good...really...be more honest back there...and telling him how I feel. I never thought that telling someone my feelings would be so...rejuvenating.

“My prince! There you are!” I see Kree rushing towards me.

“Kree, what is it?” I asked.

“The soldiers have returned, my prince,” Kree said.

“Any news?” I asked.

Kree sighed, looking troubled, “they can’t find him...or your aunt...they did find footprints...and it seemed those footprints are heading towards the direction of the kingdom,” Kree said.

I frowned, feeling my blood boiling as I made a fist, my nails digging into my palm. “Whatever you do….don’t let anyone in or out tomorrow. Have all the guards surround the gates and make sure anyone that is suspicious does not get anywhere near the kingdom...or Craig.”

“Craig? The human? Why would your uncle want to harm the human?”

I sighed, turning my back towards her, “my uncle may be intelligent, but he also holds grudges like no other. If anyone wrongs him in anything, he’ll always harm them, and considering Craig did betray Twonk in his plan to kill me...well...I know for a fact that Twonk will go after Craig just to get to me,” I said.

“....Very well, we’ll be sure to have all the guards by the gates, and inform the people to keep a lookout on anyone that looks suspicious,” Kree said.

“And be sure that no one gets to Craig, got it?” I said.

“As you wish, my prince,” Kree bowed her head before leaving.

Once she was gone, I was alone once again. I started walking back to my throne until I stopped in front of a portrait of my father. His dark eyes seemed to be staring right at me, judging me in every way.

“I’ll show you...I’ll be a better king than you, and I’ll make sure to bring my people to victory, just watch me, father,” I said.

I will be a better king than my father, and I’ll be sure to bring peace to my people.


	8. Final Log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have finally finished this story. After a short break from this story, I finally come back to end it because writer's block is a bitch and I don't want to make the mistake of trying to continue this story and make it bad, so I'm ending the story here, and I just hope you all enjoy it and like the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone, it's been a pleasure to write this story, even when I started having a hard time writing it later on, but hey, that's what happens. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the last chapter, and look forward to the other stories I have planned. Thank you again for reading. Enjoy.

My heart was racing, my hands were shaking, and I felt my stomach going uneasy. I haven’t been this nervous since the day I went to my first fight fest with my father, all those people watching me, but now...people will be watching me as my father’s crown is placed on top of my head.

I checked my reflection, making sure my cape was perfect. I checked my face, making sure I had no dirt on it. I then stared at my prince’s crown, sitting on the top of my head. I took it off and examined it. I almost felt sentimental at the thought of getting rid of this crown, I had it since I was a small child, so finally moving on from it and taking my father’s old crown...it felt...surreal.

“My prince, it’s time,” I heard Kree knocking on the door before entering. She had a proud smile on her face, looking happy for me. “You look handsome, my prince.”

“Thank you,” I smiled before putting my crown back on and taking a deep breath. I started to leave with Kree. As we were walking, I looked outside the window, seeing more guards have surrounded the castle. “You made sure that the kingdom is secure?”

“Yes, my prince. We had all of our royal guards, along with a few volunteers to surround the castle and entire kingdom. They’ll be keeping a lookout for any unwanted guests,” Kree said, “especially your aunt and uncle.”

“Good, I do not wish for those two to ruin this day for me. If they even dare show their face anywhere near here, I’ll make sure to have their heads cut off the moment the king’s crown in on my head,” I said.

“Very good, my prince,” Kree smiled, “also, we arranged for that human to stand to your right. We gave him the nicest clothes, made sure he was clean and neat, and hopefully his disgusting human habits won’t be a bother to our guests,” Kree said.

I frowned at that, “I...happen to like his human habits, even if they are strange. If anyone has a problem with it, I won’t hesitate to break their arm in the middle of the ceremony,” I said.

Kree chuckled, “you are quite fond of this human. Do you plan on making things official with him after you have been crowned as king?”

I blushed, “well...I...I’m not sure yet. I don’t even know if asking someone to be someone’s mate is the same from where he’s from,” I said.

“Since when has that ever stopped you, my prince? When you put your mind to something, you always go for it no matter what,” Kree said.

“I know...but...I want Craig to like me, and obviously, he does not like my...normal behavior,” I said.

“Oh my, this human is surely changing you, my prince. I’m not sure if I should find this adorable, shocking, or amusing,” Kree giggled.

I blushed harder, “shut up, Kree.”

“My prince, if you truly care for this human, then you need to follow your heart. I may not know much about humans in general, but I do know that no one will wait forever. So if you want my advice, my prince, the moment you become king, you should ask that human’s hand.”

“....You’ve gotten quite bold with how you speak with me, Kree,” I said.

Kree giggled, “well you’ve been showing your softer side quite a lot, my prince...it’s quite nice seeing you look happy instead of being angry with the littlest things all the time,” Kree said.

“Hmph….” I turned my head, embarrassed, “....you think Craig will accept me?”

Kree smiled, “he’s put up with you so far, so how can he not like you?” Kree asked.

I smiled, “thank you, Kree.”

Kree smiled warmly at me, “anything for you, my prince.”

We reached the throne room, and already, the room was filled with all the important guests I had invited. Everyone looked at me, and my heart was racing in my chest. However, when I saw the one person I wanted to see the most standing by my throne, I felt my calm.

I started to walk forward.

Once I was in front of everyone, Craig to my left, Kree to my right, and the monarch in front of me. I took a peek at Craig, and I couldn’t help but think he looked handsome at this moment, though I kinda did wish his hair was messy, he looked nice like that.

Craig looked at me with a smile, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Here I was, about to be crown as the next king of my kingdom, standing by me are my friends, my people, and the one I consider to be someone I love.

Today...is the most important, yet joyous moment in my life right now.

“We are gathered here for a wondrous day. Today, we shall crown our newest king. Today, our very own Tweek Tweak will no longer be our beloved prince, but our most respected and heroic king.”

I hear the people cheering behind me, and I smiled. I looked at Craig, who smiled back at me, he was clapping for me.

“My dearest prince, you have shown great victories after your father had sadly passed, and has shown true leadership, even when you had to share the kingdom with your despicable uncle for years.”

“....” I suddenly felt a chill down my spine at the mention of my uncle. I looked at Kree. She nodded towards me and looked at the guards by the entrance. They all reassured her and me that everything was fine at the moment.

“But now, we no longer have to worry. We shall have more victories in the future, now that you will become our king,” the monarch grabs my father’s crown and presented it to me. I stared at it, feeling my heart pounding and a smile forming on my lips.

Kree came up and removed my old crown off of my head, she smiled happily as the monarch is about to place my father’s crown on top of my head. 

I watched as the crown was about to touch my head, the anticipation already killing me, but before the crown could be placed on top of my head the ground began to shake.

“What is going on?” The monarch asked.

The crowd began to mumble as the ground continued to shake, growing more and more violent. A few people suddenly fell to the ground when the shaking has become very harsh.

“Jesus! Is it an earthquake!?” Craig exclaimed.

“What’s an earthquake?” Kree asked.

“...Whatever it is...it’s not an earthquake,” I said, feeling nervous.

The shaking stopped all of a sudden, and a few people slowly got back up, muttering and wondering what had happened. Even when the shaking has stopped, I couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong.

Suddenly, the ground started to open up, and a giant sandworm came out of the ground. Everyone began to scream, and all of us started backing away from the sandworm.

“What is that thing!?” Craig exclaimed.

“It’s a sandworm! But why is it here!? It should be on the other side of the planet!” Kree exclaimed.

I suddenly noticed a strange device around the sandworm’s head, it seemed to be controlling the sandworm as it wiggled around, screeching in pain. My eyes widened as I know only one person that could make a device like that.

“Twonk!” I exclaimed.

The guards were immediately on high alert, scanning the crowd, and trying to locate Twonk. Everyone was panicking while a few of the guards and brave souls started to fight with the sandworm, as it kept destroying everything around it.

The sandworm was getting very violent, that the crowd ended up being separated when the damn worm crawled out of the hole it made for itself and was now destroying the decorations with it’s sharp rows of teeth. I realized that Craig was on the other side of the room.

“Craig!” I exclaimed, hoping to reach him and get him somewhere safely. “Stay clear from the worm! Run to safety!” I exclaimed.

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine, just stay away and-” My eyes widened when I saw a red light on Craig’s chest. “Look out!” I shouted.

Before Craig could react, something hits Craig, causing him to fall to the ground, bleeding. My heart stopped and my eyes widened. Someone had shot Craig. Someone shot Craig…

“....Nnngg….nnngg….gah!” I quickly took out my sword and started slashing at the damn worm. The worm screamed in agony, but I didn’t care. I started to climb over the worm so I’ll be able to get to the other side. Once I was there, I ran towards Craig, my heart beating fast, and fear spreading throughout my body. “Craig! Craig!” I reached Craig, quickly lifted him up, and try to see if he was okay. “Craig!” I looked at where he was shot, so much blood was coming out, I became scared when I saw how pale Craig was getting.

“Tweek...you...you need to go…” Craig said weakly.

I held him tightly, “I’m not leaving without you! You need to get up!” I exclaimed. I tried to hold Craig up, but he laid in my arms, looking whiter and weak.

“You gotta run, Tweek...before...they…” Craig suddenly closed his eyes and his head leaned back in my arms.

“Craig? Craig! Wake up! I...I order you to wake up!” I exclaimed, my heart racing. I tried shaking Craig, I even gently slapped him on the cheek. I felt my hand shaking when I felt how cold his body was getting. “Craig!” I looked around, hoping to see Kree or anyone nearby. “Help! I need help!” I shouted.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over us. I looked up, hoping it was Kree or a guard, but my heart sank when I saw the one person I loathed with every fiber in my body.

“Twonk,” I said, my eyes darkening.

Twonk smirked before pointing his weapon at me. It appeared to be a gun that he made. I glared at the weapon, knowing full well that this weapon shot Craig.

“Oh dear, seems your little pet here has been put down. I’m so sorry for that, nephew,” Twonk smirked.

I gritted my teeth, glaring at him, “you have no right to be here, Twonk! I banished you from this kingdom, and as king, I shall have you head for what you’ve done!” I shouted.

Twonk smirked, “you won’t be doing that. I’ll be taking over the throne, dear nephew,” Twonk said.

“What?” I frowned, “have you lost your head? There’s no way you’ll be accepted as king!” I shouted, “the people will never accept you!”

“Maybe not...but with a bit of force, they’ll come around,” Twonk said.

“Oh? So you’re going to summon more sandworms then?” I said.

Twonk smirked, “the worm was a mere diversion in my plan, dear nephew. What I have in store is something even you can’t stop.”

I suddenly hear screaming. I turned around and to my horror, I saw my people being attacked by our enemies across the galaxy. Why were they here!?

“How…”

Twonk smirked, “Well dear nephew, as you make more and more enemies, I kept in touch with those you haven’t conquered yet, hoping to get their help in overruling you. Since my plan to have you killed by that human failed, I went to plan B.”

“You…you...you son of a-” I felt a wave of electricity hitting my body. My body began to twitch and I couldn’t move. I fell to the ground, twitching and frothing from the mouth. “Nng…nng…” I looked up, only to see a species of Klorg holding one of our staff.

Twonk looked at me before grabbing my father’s crown from the ground. I watched as he placed the crown on top of his head, smiling at me.

“Long live the king,” Twonk said. Twonk then snapped his fingers. “You two, take my nephew away, we shall be executing him after we gather everyone to the center of the kingdom. We shall have them watch their precious prince having his head cut off.”

I felt a pair of hands grabbing me. I tried to fight back, but a second shock from the staff has made me weak. I couldn’t move my body, all I could do was glare at my uncle, watching my people being panicking, my guards slaughtered, and Craig...laying on the ground in his own blood.

“What about this...thing?” One of Twonk’s allies asked, pointing to Craig.

“...He won’t be alive much longer. Just throw him in the body pit,” Twonk said.

“No!” I tried to stop him, but I could barely move. I watched as they picked up Craig’s body carelessly, taking him away from me. “Don’t you dare! Twonk! Don’t you fucking dare!” I shouted.

“Take him away,” Twonk said, his back turned towards me.

“Twonk! Twonk! Don’t you dare hurt him! Twonk!” I shouted as I was being dragged away from the throne room.

The last thing I saw was Twonk sitting on my throne.

* * *

It felt weird getting shot, then again, getting shot isn’t really ideal, but what can you do. I have gotten shot when life on Earth went to shit, and some smartass thought it would be a good idea to shoot people whenever they walk anywhere near his territory, like seriously, there is no reason for him to do that. I remember how the bullet only grazed my arm, but it still hurt.

This...getting shot in the side...this was worse.

“This must be the pit,” I heard one of the assholes who was carrying me talking.

“Better dump this thing down there then, and join Twonk.”

“I can’t wait to see that brat get what he deserves.”

….Tweek.

I was awake, but the pain was making it really hard to open my eyes or even move. Before I could even do anything to stop these motherfuckers, I was suddenly thrown down into a giant hole and landed on a pile of dead bodies, which smelled fucking awful.

“Ugh...some of that thing’s blood got on my hands.”

“Careful, I heard creatures like it are the most disgusting things out there. Carry a lot of diseases.”

“I hope I didn’t catch anything from that filthy thing.”

I heard the two assholes walking away, while still insulting me and my species. I wasn’t even that gross until now, I did shower and even got to wear nice clothes, which is now stained in my blood, dirt, and some strange goop that was coming off of the dead bodies I was lying on top of.

“Nngg…come on Craig...you gotta get up...you gotta...save Tweek,” I tried to get up, but the pain was too unbearable. I fell back down, gritting my teeth and clutching my sides. “Fuck…” I laid there, on top of the dead bodies, not really caring about the smell or the actual fact that I’m laying down on top of a bunch of corpses.

This was the end, wasn’t it? The moment I landed on this planet, this will be the place I die. Hell, even before coming here, the moment my planet died, I knew I would soon follow it, along with everyone else.

There was no way I was going to live much longer, I’m all alone here. I’m the last human in the world, so there was no hope for me. Still...being here, learning new things, meeting the bloodthirsty prince, and falling in love...I felt...happy. I felt like I wasn’t alone anymore. I felt that I could finally be at peace with everything again.

“....” This whole thing was that idiot’s fault. Choosing pride over morality. “Come on...get up…” Picking fights and conquering planets. “Nnngg...get up…” Thinking I am disgusting when he’s the one walking around, covered in blood, as if it’s the normalest thing ever. “Get up!” Always making me mad and making me feel small. “Get up! Get up!” Making me feel anxious, making me feel hopeful, making me feel… “Get up!” ...Making me feel… “Nnngggg...gah!”

He made me feel loved...made me feel that I have a purpose again, made me feel happy. He made me feel like I wasn’t alone anymore.

With a deep breath, I managed to push myself up. My legs were shaking, and more blood was coming out of my wound, but I didn’t care. Ripping the sleeve from the shirt I was wearing, I tied it around my waist, and hope it’ll stop the bleeding.

“Fuck...how do I get out of here?” I muttered as I looked up. This pit was really deep, even with the millions of bodies that were here. Realizing I had no other choice, I gripped the wall and started to climb, ignoring the pain in my side as best as I could. I gripped the dirt walls as best as I could, gripping tighter when I felt like I was about to slip. I slowly climbed the wall, grabbing any sturdy rocks and kept climbing through the pain.

No matter what, I had to save Tweek.

I reached the top and finally got out of the hole. I slowly stood up, exhausted and still in pain, but at least I wasn’t in that pit anymore.

“...Gross…” I sighed, seeing how I was covered in a lot of gunk. I don’t even want to know what these stains on my shirt were. Right now, I have to find Tweek and stop Twonk from executing him.

“Get off of me you flagaroth!” I turned my head and noticed that a bunch of Tweek’s people were being harrassed by Twonk’s men. Without much thinking, I ran towards them.

I quickly jumped on top of the bastard, putting him in a choke hold. I squeezed as tight as I could before reaching the spear he was holding and ripping it out of his hands the moment he loosened his grip. I then jumped off of him and kicked him in the chest.

“Don’t you lay a hand on them, asshole!” I shouted, pointing the spear at him.

The bastard began to cough, but stood up soon after, glaring at me. “What’s a pintsize creature like you are going to do? I can easily devour you in two seconds,” the bastard growled.

I gripped the spear tightly. Not going to lie, I was terrified, but after everything that has happened so far, I was more enraged than scared.

“Fuck you,” I said as I quickly ducked and stabbed the bastard’s foot. When I pulled out the spear and jumped behind him, I managed to tear off a piece of his flesh out.

The bastard roared in pain, falling to the ground as he clutched his foot. He tried to swing at me with his claws, but I quickly dodged it and used the spear to stab him in the shoulder. With another roar, I took the spear and stabbed him in the head, shutting him up for good.

“.....” I was breathing heavily as I stared at the body, before I knew it, I grabbed the spear and kept stabbing at the bastard over and over, his blood splattering all over clothes. “Fuck you! Fuck you!” I shouted over and over, feeling all my anger going into each stab. Once it was over, I stepped back, glaring at the body. I felt no remorse for what I did, and yet, I didn’t like what I did either. I just glared at the bastard, glad he was dead.

“You saved us,” I looked up and saw the family I saved.

“Where did they take Tweek?” I asked.

“The prince is at the center of town. They’re going to behead him.”

“.....” I gripped the spear, staring at the blood dripping from the point. “Gather as many people who haven't been caught yet, and try to stop Twonk’s men as best as you can.”

“What will you do?”

“....I’m going to save the prince,” I said.

“How? You’re just a human!”

I glared at them, “yeah, a human that took out that thing. Now shut up, and start moving before it’s too late,” I said.

The group looked at each other, but did leave to look for others. I took a deep breath before I started running to the center of town. When I got there, my heart dropped when I saw Tweek. He was all beaten up and tied down. He stood on what looked to be a giant stage, and everyone that has been captured were all gathered around the stage, watching helplessly at their prince. I saw Twonk standing at the right of Tweek, he smirked as he stared at his nephew before grabbing Tweek’s hair and pulling him up.

“My people,” Twonk spoke, “I, your new king, shall discard the filth that has tainted our beautiful home. Once this shameful prince you once love dies before you all, we shall start a new kingdom, one that will prosper, no more shall we be entertained by such violence, but instead...we shall survive from our enemies using our wits. Once he is dead, we shall do things my way,” Twonk said.

The crowd booed, and all of them try to grab Twonk and stop him, but of course, Twonk’s men made it impossible as they surrounded the crowd, pointing their weapons at them.

“If you do not listen to your new king, you shall die after him,” Twonk said, gesturing to Tweek. Twonk suddenly grabbed Tweek’s sword and took it out of the sheath. Twonk held the sword up high, and was about to strike Tweek with it. “Well nephew, any last words?”

“....My people...do not show fear to our enemies. You are all strong, and you shall overcome all challenges. So even as I die right before you, you all must keep living and prove to me that you are my people!” Tweek exclaimed.

“My prince!”

“Prince!”

“Prince Tweek!”

“My prince!”

The crowd began to cry out for Tweek, not wanting him to die. I gripped the spear and quickly ran towards the stage.

“Now, we shall all witness the death of your beloved prince!” Twonk smirked as he raised the sword high and was about to strike.

“No!” I shouted. I threw the spear as hard as I could, it luckily hits Twonk’s hand, knocking the sword out of his grip. I quickly ran past the guards and people. I got on the stage, kicking anyone that tried to stop me, I grabbed Tweek and pulled him up. “Don’t you dare lay a hand on him!” I shouted.

“Craig, you’re alive!” Tweek said.

“Not for long,” Twonk grabbed the sword and started swinging with it. I grabbed Tweek and quickly ducked down with him. We started backing away as Twonk kept swinging the sword. We tried to run off the stage, but Twonk’s men were behind us, surrounding us. “Now what are you going to do, human? You have nowhere to go. You and Tweek will die here, and I will become king.”

“Will you really?” I suddenly said out loud.

Twonk froze, “what?”

“Craig...what are you doing?” Tweek asked.

“....E-even if you kill us...you’ll never be these people’s king. You are a traitor to the crown, which means you are a traitor to them,” I said, pointing to the people.

“What are you going on about, human? Is this one of your human activities?”

“What I’m doing is telling you that you’re no king, you’re just a spineless coward,” I said.

“What?” Twonk gritted his teeth, pointing the sword at my neck. “You dare speak to me like that when you know you’ll die?”

“Whether I say this or not, I’ll die either way, right?” I grabbed Tweek’s hand, holding it tightly, “you may have put fear into these people, even daring to bring this kingdom’s enemies here, but...that doesn’t mean you are truly these people’s king. From how I see it, everyone here is way too prideful, and would never let someone like you rule over them. So even if you threaten them with death, in the end...you’re a king of no one. You’ll be all alone on your throne,” I said.

“....Shut up,” Twonk raised the sword and was about to strike me.

“No!” Tweek quickly pushed me out of the way, and the sword slashed his back. “Ack!” Tweek fell to the ground, bleeding from his back.

“Tweek!” I was about to grab him, but Twonk’s men grabbed me and held me down.

“You think your words will change my mind? You think what you say will move me? Tch...as I thought...you humans are nothing but idiots.”

“....No matter what you say about my kind or about anyone...we’re still people that knows many things...especially knowing that you’ll never be a real king.”

“Shut up!” Twonk suddenly punched me in the cheek.

“....You may have that crown on your head, but that means nothing to them,” I said.

“Shut up!” Twonk then kicked me in the chest.

“Craig!” Tweek exclaimed, trying to hold himself up. “Don’t you dare hurt him!” Tweek shouted.

“....I get it,” Twonk suddenly grabbed Tweek by the hair and pointed the sword at Tweeks neck, “how would you feel if I slit your precious prince’s neck?”

“....” I glared at him. “Fuck you.”

“Did I struck a nerve?” Twonk smirked. “Do you feel pure hatred towards me?”

“Fuck. You,” I said.

Twonk chuckled, “oh the irony. You once hated this damn brat for everything he did to you, even working with me and plotting his death for a bit...but now...you love him, don’t you?”

“....”

“Oh you humans and your emotions. So complicated, so confusing, so...disgusting.”

“....Our emotions are disgusting? What about everyone else that shares my feelings?”

“What?”

“Everyone here has emotions, even if they choose to be tough skinned bastards...they all have emotions. You saw how much they respect the prince, how much they care for him, how much they would cry for him, how much they would love him. Something they will never do for you. So mock me and my emotions all you want...but how I see it...I’m no different from them...which means...you’re no different from me and my kind. All of you...are no different from humans,” I said.

“You dare compare me to a disgusting creature like yourself?”

“I’m just stating the truth, dumbass,” I said.

Twonk glared at me before gripping the sword tightly, “I will enjoy killing you after him,” Twonk was about to strike Tweek, but suddenly, an arrow came and shot at Twonk, hitting him in the shoulder. “Gah! What!?”

“For our prince!” We all turned our heads and I saw the people I saved earlier, they were joined by many others.

“W-what is this?”

“Like I said...these people love Tweek so much that they would even risk dying than accept you as their king. I told you so,” I said.

“....All of you! Stop them, now!”

“For our prince!” The group shouted before lunging towards Twonk’s men, fighting and attacking them.

The crowd that were captured soon started fighting as well. All of them shouting in honor of Tweek.

“Are you all mad!? You’ll all die! You’ll all be killed! We outnumber all of you!” Twonk shouted, watching everyone fighting his men.

“So what? Does it look like they care?” I asked.

“Even if we all die...we die together...and you...you will be all alone,” Tweek said.

“What’s it going to be, Twonk? Watch your kind die in front of you, or become a king that has no people at all?” I said.

“....Ah...ah...ah!” Twonk let out a scream before holding the knife with his injured arm and was ready to kill us, but then arrows started shooting at Twonk, hitting him in the chest.

“Kree!” Tweek exclaimed. We turned our heads and saw Kree with a bow and a few arrows with her.

“My prince!” Kree exclaimed.

“Damn you! You will all bow down to me!” Twonk exclaimed, blood coming out of his mouth. “I will be obeyed! You will all obey me!”

Thinking quickly, I grabbed the sword from Twonk’s hand and pulled it away from him, I kicked Twonk in the legs, knocking him down. I then pointed the sword at Twonk’s face.

“It’s over,” I said.

“.....” Twonk turned his head, he noticed that all of his men were easily being killed by Tweek’s people. “....” Twonk closed his eyes in defeat.

It was finally over.

* * *

After all of Twonk’s men were defeated, and the ones that survived were now imprisoned, what’s left for Twonk and his wife was their punishment.

So after Tweek and many others got their wounds tended to, Tweek has made his decision on what to do with Twonk.

“Uncle Twonk, aunt Shree, you have both conspired against the kingdom, you have killed and harmed my people, me, and Craig. You two are no longer one of us.”

“Shall we kill them, my prince?”

“Cut their heads off? Put them in the dungeon and have them fight with the other prisoners?”

“.....” Tweek suddenly looked at me before looking back at them. “....No.”

“What?” Everyone exclaimed, even I was surprised.

“....I do not wish to be like my father, using fear to make people respect me, and after seeing what Twonk did, and hearing what Craig had to say...I realize that...maybe...violence isn’t entirely the answer. I realize that my people truly love and respect me...and for that...I can’t risk having them hurt again. So from this day forth...I will start establishing peace with the other planets, and those that agree to peace will be our new ally, but those that oppose it...we shall be ready for them whenever they plan to attack us. I have confidence that my people will continue to be strong and defeat our anyone that has shown to be a threat to us,” Tweek said.

“Then what shall we do with them, my prince?”

“....For my uncle and aunt...I shall banish them once more...but they won’t be banished to the empty lands like before...instead...they shall be banished in space...far away from our planet, and we will make sure you never return.”

“You can’t be serious! We won’t be able to survive out there!” Shree exclaimed.

“Hey...I survived out there for a long time, I’m sure such a superior race like yourselves can handle it,” I smirked.

“You can’t do this to us! I’ll have your head! All of you! I’ll...I’ll...I’ll-”

“Shut up already, Shree. It’s over,” Twonk sighed.

“Nnnng…gah!” Shree screamed. The two were then dragged away.

I looked at Tweek, still surprised by what he said. “Are you sure you want to make this huge change? Establishing peace won’t be easy, especially with your family’s reputation,” I said.

“....Craig...I want to be more like a human...having feelings...showing sympathy...and...all that other stuff you humans do,” Tweek said.

“....Really? Why would you want to do all of that?”

“...Because I love you,” Tweek said.

“.....” I looked down, blushing, “...I love you too,” I said.

Tweek smiled before grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on them. “Craig...come visit my room later, I have something important to tell you,” Tweek said.

I nodded, “sure thing. I’ll meet you there,” I said.

“Good,” Tweek smiled, “don’t keep me waiting,” Tweek said.

After everything was done, I decided to head back to my ship, knowing that I have full access to it again. Even though I know that Tweek had moved all of my stuff and brought it to his room, I just couldn’t help but check around and make sure I wasn’t missing anything.

“Let’s see...ah ha!” I located a few books that were still on the ship. I smiled and grabbed them. I wonder if Tweek will want to read these. Can he even read English? Does he have a device that can help him read another language? Well if there isn’t, I can always translate for him.

I was about to leave, but accidentally tripped on something and fell on top of the console. I cursed in pain, really wishing the guards who searched my ship didn’t leave such a mess...even if half of the mess was probably my fault already.

_ “Hel...llo? Anyone….ere?” _

I froze. “....Huh?” I looked at the screens, seeing that there was a signal somewhere. My heart pounded in my chest, and I felt my fist clenching. “It...it can’t be...there’s no way…” I turned the knobs a bit, hoping to get a better signal.

_ “Hello? Can...you...ere me? This is…..We have been traveling around...space for a long time now. All the adults have…died, and we’re trying to find any survivors.” _

When I find the right frequency, the message had become clear. It couldn’t be someone from Earth, right? I mean...I know this ship is supposed to connect to the other ships, but...there’s no way...right?

_ “Please...we’re stranded in space, we have nowhere else to go. Any other survivors who survived from Earth’s destruction, please help us. We’ve been travelling around space for a long time now, and all of us are tired, and need a place to land. Anyone who survived from Earth, please...contact us! I repeat, my name is Tricia Tucker, we’re mostly kids here, and we need help! Here are our coordination!” _

“....Tricia?” I said, dropping the books. I felt my eyes tearing up as my body began to shake. It couldn't be...she couldn’t have...but I thought...I thought… “Oh my god...oh my god…” I placed my hand on the screen as I listened closely to Tricia’s coordination.

* * *

I waited patiently for Craig to come to my room, and even though I did tell Craig that he was to meet with me later, I didn’t expect him to take so long. I was starting to get annoyed, and wondered if I should have a guard search for him.

Suddenly, Craig walks into my room, and I felt relieved. “There you are. You took so long,” I said.

“Sorry about that,” Craig said.

“Hmph,” I crossed my arm and looked away from him, “I hope what you were doing earlier was more important than coming to see me,” I said.

“....Sorry,” Craig said.

“....Oh...don’t look so sad. I’m not really mad, I just...I really want to tell you something,” I said. My heart was pounding in my chest.

“Well I’m here. What is it?” Craig asked.

I stood up and looked at Craig, my heart beating fast. I looked down, feeling more nervous than how I felt during my coronation. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Craig, stood up straight, and made sure my voice was clear.

“Marry me,” I said bluntly.

“....What?”

“I said...marry me. I want you to be my king. I want you to stand next to me for the rest of our days, I want us to live happily together as a married couple. I want to make you happy, I want to see all your other emotions, I want to know more about you. I want you to be my husband,” I said.

“....Tweek…”

“I know it’s a lot...but...as Kree said, I can’t take too long on this, and I know what happened with Twonk was mere hours ago, but...after what happened, seeing how we both almost died, and how...strong you’ve proven you have become, I know that...I want to marry you as soon as possible. So...what about it? Won’t you accept my offer?” I smiled proudly.

“....Tweek….I can’t,” Craig said.

“Great, I’ll have Kree arrange the ceremony, I’ll have my people make sure everything goes right, and I’ll have my guards make sure no one disturbs…wait...did you say...no?” I asked.

“I said I can’t,” Craig said.

“....Are you being stubborn with me, Craig?” I glared at him. “If it’s about what happened before and how I mistreated you, I will apologize. I will apologize a million times if you want...but just know that that’s the old me...and I want to be with you...I want to be someone you can love,” I said.

“....You are someone I love, Tweek,” Craig said.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“...It’s my sister. She’s alive,” Craig said.

I froze. “....Sister?”

Craig nodded, “She’s alive, Tweek...along with other kids. They survived. They’re alive...and they’re...out there...waiting for help...waiting for someone like me to help them,” Craig said.

“....Then...then...we can get a search party, I can have my guards go up into space and locate them for you,” I offered.

Craig shook his head, “it’s too far, Tweek, and I’m not sure if my sister and the other kids will feel comfortable seeing your people coming towards them. They might freak out and something might happen, and I can’t risk that. I have to be the one to see them, and honestly…” Craig started to cry, “I want to see them...I want to see my sister.”

“Craig…”

“And who knows...if they survived...then maybe...others might have survived as well. Maybe there are others like me out there...all alone...wondering if they’ll ever see another human being again,” Craig said, “and I can’t...let them feel what I felt when I was all alone up there. So...I’m sorry Tweek, but I can’t marry you...I have to see them,” Craig said.

“....But everything I’ve done for you. I turned you from a slave to a pet to...my lover...I...I changed for you...I changed because of you. I...poured my heart and soul to you...and you plan on...leaving?”

“....I’m so sorry Tweek,” Craig said, tears falling from his eyes.

I clenched my fist, glaring at the ground. I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch him in the face multiple times until I felt better, but I couldn’t...I didn’t want to do that. I loved him too much to do that...and...I understood that he had to do this...that he had to leave me.

“....Leave then. Leave me be. Leave and never come back!” I shouted.

“Tweek…”

“Go on! I don’t care! You’re...you’re just a human, and I’m...I’m a king now...I have to take care of my people...and not worry about..a single human. So go...go and be with your kind, I don’t care! Just go...and leave me all alone.”

“...Tweek...you won’t be alone...you’ll have your people,” Craig said.

“That may be true...but even if I’m surrounded by the people I love...I’ll still feel lonely...knowing you’re not here with me,” I said, “so go...go and be with your sister and the other humans...I won’t stop you. You can take your ship and leave...just go...and leave me,” I said, turning my back towards him.

“Tweek….I’m so sorry.”

“....” I suddenly felt something stinging in my eyes, and I wasn’t sure what it was. When I touched my cheek, I realized it was wet. I looked at my hands, realizing that I was crying. For the first time...I was crying.

“Are you crying?”

“....Nnngg...of course I would be crying...I’m not a monster that can’t cry,” I said, shaking.

“Tweek….” Craig suddenly came over towards me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. “I’ll always love you...and I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me. You’ll always be in my heart,” Craig said.

“....” I sniffled as I held him tightly.

“Thank you...for keeping me company. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything.”

“....Go,” I whispered.

“.....” I felt Craig’s lips on my head before he let me go. I watched him as he walked towards the door. He looked back at me with a smile, tears in his eyes. “Goodbye, my prince.” He turned around and left.

“.....” I walked back towards my bed and laid down. The tears wouldn’t stop coming out of my eyes. Is this what he felt when he was sad? When he cried? It felt...awful...yet at the same time...almost relieving to let out my sadness like this.

I just closed my eyes and kept crying, saying farewell to the only being I’ll ever love.

“Goodbye...my love.”

* * *

When you travel in space, it can be quite terrifying at times, especially if you travel alone. You aren’t sure what will happen out there, you aren’t sure who you’ll meet, and you aren’t sure if the next day will be your last or not.

However, if you travel in space with someone, it can actually be very enjoyable, even beautiful.

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost. Just relax. Why don’t you play with the others?”

“Play with what though? We’ve already played all the board games we have, and I do not want to play another round of Monopoly. If I have to see that game one more time, I think I’ll throw myself outside.”

“Relax, we’re almost there.”

“....You sure this place will be home? Didn’t you tell us it had a bunch of maniacs who likes murdering people and shit like that?”

“Well...yeah...but last I heard, they’ve been well behaved, even made peace across the galaxy. They aren’t hostile anymore, and actually welcome visitors now.”

“So...they won’t try and kill us when we land?”

“Of course not, especially when they realize it’s me. Those people practically love me now.”

“Even though they beat you up, called you disgusting, humiliated you, and were probably angry when you left?”

“Like I said...it’s in the past. Now why don’t you just shut up and let me steer. Jesus, I was so happy when I found out that you were alive, but having you with me made me realize just how fucking annoying you can be.”

“Hey...you were the one who picked us up, if you haven’t, we wouldn’t have a new home, nor would we have found other survivors.”

“I guess...but I still haven’t heard a thank you from you though.”

“Ugh...fine. Thank you for saving us, big bro.”

“Better.”

“....I really am happy to have you back. I missed you.”

“....I missed you too, Trish.

The alarm suddenly started beeping and I realized that we finally made it. I smiled at Tricia before grabbing the radio.

“Attention everyone, we’ve reached our destination. So please, get into your seats, we’ll be landing very soon,” I said.

“....You know most of them aren’t going to listen to you, we are still kids,” Tricia said.

“...Tricia, tell them to sit the fuck down,” I said.

“On it, captain,” Tricia said as she left.

I stared at the familiar planet, feeling my heart pounding and a smile forming. I never thought I’d be happy to see this planet again, not after what happened the first time I showed up here, but now...seeing it...I can truly call it home.

I prepared the ship to land. As we were landing, I noticed that there was a crowd of people waiting for us outside the window. I smiled when I saw the familiar alien species, and among them, I saw the one person I was happy to see again.

Tricia soon came back, looking outside with me. “Is that them?”

“Yep.”

“Huh...I thought they look more...alien,” Tricia said.

“Believe me, they are as alien as you can get,” I said. “Now once we land, be sure to have everyone behave, I know these people have gotten more peaceful over the years, but they still have some violent tendencies.”

“Even when we’re kids?”

“Believe me when I say that I saw a kid breaking another kid’s arm and everyone was fine with it,” I said.

“....Noted. We’ll be good,” Tricia said.

“Good. Just...let me go out first, and I’ll tell you all when to come out, got it?”

“Got it,” Tricia said.

We landed safely and I got ready to head out with the kids. Once everyone had calmed down, all of which were excited to be here, I opened the door and left the ship. I smiled when I saw him.

“Stay here,” I told the kids. I stepped forward and headed towards him, feeling my heart pounding. I smiled widely when I saw the smile on his face, he was happy to see me too, I know it. Once I was in front of him, I bowed down, a smile formed on my face, “my king, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Tch...knock it off. We both know you’re not the type to do shit like that, and honestly, I don’t want you to do that.”

I smiled, “sorry. I just thought I should greet my king with the highest level of respect,” I said.

“Seriously, knock it off, Craig, before I break your jaw in front of those children.”

I grinned, “alright alright,” I said. I stood up tall and smiled at Tweek. Tweek smiled at me before grabbing my hand, placing a kiss on them. “I’m back, Tweek.”

Tweek smiled, “welcome home, Craig.”

I gestured for the kids to come out, and they all happily ran towards Tweek’s people. They were all scared, but after seeing me holding hands with Tweek, they all greeted Tweek’s people, and Tweek’s people happily greeted them, welcoming them to their new home.

We were finally home.

* * *

_ “Hi...this is Craig Tucker, and this will be my last video log I’ll ever make, so...listen closely, this will be kinda short.” _

_ “I managed to find my sister, along with a few other kids that were assigned in the same ship as her, so thankfully, they weren’t alone. I also found a few other survivors that managed to escape Earth before it exploded, so now...there’s about thirty people here, including me and Tricia. We managed to rebuild our ships so that it’ll be able to hold all of us, took some time and a lot of reading, but we managed to make this ship able to carry thirty people.” _

_ “...Now that I found my kind...it’s time to take them to a safe place, a place where we can call home, a place where we don’t have to worry about anything anymore. ...Of course...a perfect place that’s exactly like Earth is impossible...I do know one place where we can go.” _

_ “So...if you’re seeing this...I hope you’ll welcome me back, and you’ll welcome the kids...they’ve been through a lot, just like me...so...I hope you can take us in and let us call your planet our home. I know it’s a lot...especially since we haven’t spoken for awhile now..but...just know...I’m coming back so I can be with you. So if you still want to...I...I accept your marriage proposal.” _

_ “I’ll see you soon, my love. I’m coming home very soon. Just wait for me.” _

_ “This is Craig Tucker...signing out.” _

**_The End._ **


End file.
